Solo tu y yo
by TheFaberryProject
Summary: Quinn se enamora de Rachel. Finn sigue enamorado de Rachel. Rachel rompe con Jesse. ¿Quinn y Rachel juntas?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Sonrisas y Rachel

Hola mi nombre es Quinn Fabray. Tengo 16 años y vivo en Lima, Ohio. Estudió la secundaria y estoy en el Glee Club. Es mi parte favorita de la escuela, porque en ese tiempo, puedo verla. Si por mi fuera, estaría todo el día en el Glee club, escuchándola cantar, Oh si, amo su voz; la voz de un ángel.

-Buenos días, chicos.- Saludo el profesor del club, WillSchuster. Casi estábamos todos en todos en el salón, todos menos ella. Miraba a todos lados y por ningún lado encontraba a Rachel. Si, RACHEL BARBARA BERRY. La que siempre estaba antes que el mismo profesor en el salón, se podría decir que el coro era la clase y parte favorita del día de Rachel, que como lo sé. Simple, lo noto en sus ojos, si es cursi, pero así te hace el amor… AMOR

-Perdón por la tardanza, Mr. Shue, ¿Puedo pasar?- Y allí estaba ella, con su cabello café obscuro, su habitual ropa (no a la moda) y esos ojos marrones que me hacían perder la cordura. Esta vez algo pasaba con ella, no tenía ese brillo en sus ojos que día a día la acompañan. El hecho que sea una perra con ella no quiere decir que no me importe lo que le pasa a ella.

-Claro, Rachel. ¿Todo bien?- Le preguntó el profesor y ella solo asintió con la cabeza.- Bueno chicos, el día de san Valentín está por llegar, por lo que quiero una competencia de Dúos.- Todos empezaron a gritar emocionados, yo solo rodé mis ojos. Esta era la clase de "Concursos" que no me gustaban, Rachel haría lo posible por hacer ese dúo con Finn.- Solo que esta vez, yo seleccionare a los Duetos.

-Eso no es justo, Mr. Shue.- Santana fue la primera en poner oposición.

-Oh, es muy justo Santana. Bien empezare, Brittany y Santana, Sam y Tina, Artie y Mike, Finn y Mercedes, Puck y Lauren. —Esperen, ya están los dos posibles candidatos para Rachel, eso quiere decir que. —Quinn y Rachel.- Dijo por último el profesor. Mi cerebro en ese momento no funcionaba, RACHEL era mi pareja. . —Espero que todos puedan acoplarse por que los ganadores del concurso se llevaran una cena gratis en Breastix por mi cuenta. —

-Mr. Shue, creo que hizo mal en poner parejas el mismo sexo como duetos, quiero decir, será una cena el día de san Valentín. —Dije al ver al profesor directo a los ojos

-Quinn, san Valentín no es solo acerca de amor, sino del compartir con los amigos y llevarse bien cada día. Y espero que tú y Rachel puedan comprender por qué las puse a las dos juntas. Bueno chicos a trabajar. —Dijo Schuster juntando sus manos. Algo pasaba con Rachel, siempre está hablando y simplemente ahora no alego por no cantar el dueto con Finn. Lentamente vi como Rachel se acercaba a mí, su cara denotaba tristeza, ¿Qué pasaba?

-Sé que no te hace gracia que esta tarea sea conmigo, pero por favor, ¿Podrías no insultarme el día de hoy? No creo que sea capaz de aguantarlo. —Dijo tratando de sonreír, acto que no salió muy bien que digamos.

-Como quieras, Berry. —Sí, era una total perra con ella. Pero no podía simplemente decirle: "Ey Rachel, te amo. Estoy enamorada de ti" NO! Esa no era yo. Tenía que actuar como siempre.

Rachel empezó a escribir en su cuaderno. Yo solo la miraba y una preguntó vino a mi mente. ¿En qué momento me enamore de Rachel Berry? No lo sabía, siempre en mi mente la idea de estar con Finn estaba. El "Primero amor" nunca se olvida, esas eran las palabras que en mi mente me repetía día a día, pero simplemente Finn era un completo tonto, si era cariñoso y se preocupaba por mí, pero él no era para mí. Después Puck, el me embarazo y me gustaba, esa imagen de BadBoy siempre me gusto en un hombre, pero era demasiado promiscuo para poder estar con él toda mi vida y por último Sam. Es buen chico, pero simplemente no es para mí. Entre tantos dimes y diretes, y ya a casi 6 meses sin tener novio, a mi mente se vino la imagen de Rachel. Era hermosa, aunque yo dijera lo contrario, siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos marrones llenos de sueños y ambiciones, y su cabello, oh si, ese largo y castaño cabello. A Rachel no le importaba cuantas veces le decía RuPaul, MandHands, Yeti o alguno de los muchos apodos que tenía para Rachel, creo que simplemente se los decía para negar la verdad.

-¿Quinn? ¿Estas allí?—Escuche la voz, esa voz. Rápidamente mire a Rachel

-¿Qué?—Maldita realidad.

-Estaba pensando que tal vez pudieras ir a mi casa a ver lo de las canciones. —Me miro directamente a los ojos y me perdí en su mirada chocolatosa. No había duda, Rachel Berry era el ser más bello del planeta.

-Solo porque quiero ganar esa cena. —La mire y ella solo puso una sonrisa que más bien parecía mueca.- La clase terminó y partí a mi casa. Había quedado de ir con Rachel a las 5 de la tarde. Llegue a mi casa y me metí a bañar. Al salir miré el reloj y eran las 4:30 PM. Escuche llegar a mi mama, rápidamente me cambié y baje.

-Oh, Quinny, no sabía que estabas aquí.- Dijo mi madre

-Estoy por irme. Iré a casa de una amiga.- ¿Amiga? Desdé cuando llamaba así a Berry

-Hija, esta noche saldré del país. Me iré a Londres. —Mire a mi madre. Siempre era lo mismo, desde que papa se había ido, mi madre era la de los negocios. —Sería bien que te quedaras en casa de Santana o de Brittany. Ya hable con los padres de las dos, está en ti con quien quieras quedarte.

-Está bien, mamá. Regresando de con Rachel veré donde quedarme. —Mi madre beso mi mejilla y yo la abracé. —Que tengas buen viaje mamá. Te quiero

-Yo te quiero más, Quinny. —Bese la mejilla de mi mama y salí de mi casa. El reloj marcaba las 5:20 PM, iba retrasada, típico en mí. Tomé un taxi y en menos de 10 minutos ya estaba en casa de Rachel. Al llegar toque el timbre y me abrió uno de sus padres.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Esta Rachel?—El hombre de color me miro y sonrió

-Claro, pasa…- Esperando por mi nombre

-Quinn, Quinn Fabray. —Dije extendiendo mi mano al hombre

-Evan Berry, Un placer. Rachel está en su habitación. – Dijo y me dio una cálida sonrisa. Me recordó a Rachel. – Te quedas a cenar, ¿verdad? —Yo lo miré sorprendida y no pude contestar. —No te preocupes, eso lo tomo como un sí. Adelante, el cuarto de Rachel esta escalera arriba a la izquierda. —Sonreí

-Gracias. —Evan me sonrió y yo subí las escaleras. En el transcurso pude mirar varias fotografías de Rachel, cuando era bebe, cuando era pequeña y una de la actualidad. Los tres, ella y sus padres se miraban tan felices. Llegue al cuarto de Rachel, una estrella dorada en su puerta colgaba y decía su nombre. Toqué tres veces y ella me abrió. Sus ojos estaban hinchados, había estado llorando.

-Pasa, en un momento estoy contigo. —Pase a su recamara. Todo era rosa, un cuarto como de princesas. Pero eso no importaba, Rachel estaba llorando, pero ¿Por qué?

-¿Estas bien?—Tenía que saberlo

-No, Quinn. —Y sin pensarlo corrió a mis brazos y me abrazo. Su rostro se acomodó a la perfección en mi pecho y yo actué por impulso y la apreté más a mi cuerpo. Rachel lloraba y lloraba. No se podía calmar.

-Rachel que te pasa. – Dije en tono preocupado

-Jesse St. James. – Fue lo único que escuche. Entonces era verdad, ella estaba saliendo con la estrella del "Vocal Adrenaline". Un enojo se apodero de mí, no, no era enojo, eran celos. Pasaron dos minutos y Rachel estaba ya un poco tranquila. Nos sentamos en su cama, ella seguía con su cara en mi pecho y yo la abrazaba.

-¿Qué pasó, Rachel? – Dije

-Yo sé que hice mal al engañarlos y decirles que no estaba saliendo con Jesse, pero es que él era tan lindo conmigo, Quinn. Y yo lo quería. - ¿Por qué hablaba en pasado?

-¿Qué te hizo Rachel? — Logre gesticular

-Me engaño, Quinn. Ahora lo vi con mis propios ojos. Se estaba besando con una de las chicas de su coro. —Mi cerebro no procesaba la información. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo y golpear a ese Jesse.

- Esa fue la razón por la que llegaste tarde al Club. – Dije al mirarla ya que hacía unos segundos se había roto el abrazo.

- Sí. Debí escucharlos, fui una tonta al pensar que alguien como Jesse se podría enamorar de mí. – Me arme de valor

- ¿De qué hablas, Rachel? Eres una chica increíble. Que Jesse sea un estúpido que no supo valorar tu cariño es otra cosa. – Miré a Rachel la cual me miraba incrédula.

- Creo que estoy en un sueño. —La mira confundida.- Tú, Quinn Fabray, diciendo esas cosas de mí. —La mire sonrojada

- Esto se queda en tu habitación, Berry. Si alguien lo llega a saber, te ira muy mal. – Dije amenazadoramente. A lo que ella me sonrió al igual que yo.

- Gracias, Quinn. – La miré confundida

- ¿Por qué?

- Por decirme esas cosas. – Se acercó y beso mi mejilla. Mi cara de estúpida enamorada se puso instantáneamente, pero así como vino se fue, ella no podía ver más debilidades mías, no es un día.

- No te acostumbres, Berry. – Ella solo sonrió y la puerta de su cuarto se abrió. Era uno de sus padres.

-Cariño, tu padre me dijo que no estabas bien. ¿Qué pasa? – Después me miro. – Disculpa no sabía que tenías visita. Marcus Berry, un placer.

-Quinn Fabray, encantada Sr. Berry. – El hombre me sonrió

-Ya estoy bien, papá. Quinn me ayudó mucho. – Yo solo la miré y ella me cerró un ojo acto al cual me sonroje. Su padre sonrió.

-La cena esta lista. Pueden bajar ya. – Dijo Marcus al mirarnos a ambas

-Gracias pero creo que será mejor que me vaya. – Dije al levantarme de la cama

-Oh, no Quinn. Acompáñanos a cenar. —Me sonrió y con esas sonrisas, Rachel me mataba.

-Ok. – Dije. Bajamos a cenar y todo estuvo tranquilo. Los padres de Rachel eran encantadores. Me contaron anécdotas de Rachel cuando era pequeña y Rachel solo se sonrojaba al escuchar las historias de sus padres. Vi la hora en mi celular y eran ya casi las 10. Mi celular comenzó a sonar. Me disculpe y fui a la sala a contestar.

-Fabray, ¿Dónde carajos estas? – Era Santana

-En casa de Rachel, vine para lo del concurso.

-¿Con RuPaul? —Odiaba que Santana la llamara así

-Con Rachel Berry, Santana

- ¿Pregúntale con quien se va a quedar? – Escuche que Brittany susurró

- ¿Con quién pasaras la noche? – Soltó Santana

- Aún no lo sé, Santana. Todavía tengo que pasar a mi casa por ropa. Yo te aviso.

- Ok, Q. Me avisas, porque Brit-Brit está aquí. – Dijo Santana

-Sí la he escuchado. – Brittany soltóuna carcajada

-Nos vemos, Q. – Y colgué. Me di la vuelta y allí estaba Rachel.

- Mis padres se disculpan, pero están cansados y fueron a dormir.

-Es tarde ya. Creó que debería irme. – Le dije

- ¿Te quedaras en casa de Santana? – La miré algo confundida. – Santana habla fuerte y alcance a escuchar.

- Mi madre salió del país y me quedare el fin de semana yasea con Brittany o con Santana.

- ¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche aquí? – Ok, eso no lo veía venir. Si me quedaba con Rachel, cosas malas podían pasar. – Si quieres claro. – Dijo sonrojada y con una carita a la cual no pude resistirme.

- Deja llamó a Santana. – Le dije a Santana que me quedaría con Rachel y pegó un grito en el cielo. Hizo un total escándalo, pero después se calmó y me dijo que teníamos que hablar después. Era un hecho, Santana ya sabía. Subimos a la habitación de Rachel de nuevo y me senté en su cama en lo que ella buscaba ropa para mí.

- Creó que esto te quedara bien. —Dijo al darme un short y una blusa de tirantes. Lo tomé y al tomar la ropa, un rose de su piel sentí. La sensación fue extraña, ambas nos quedamos mirando detenidamente, pero después yo rompí el contacto visual.

- Gracias. Me iré a cambiar. —Ella asintió y me metí al baño. —Estúpida, Quinn, tienes que ser tan obvia, DIOS!. – Me cambié y al salir Rachel ya estaba en su cama acostada.

-Te deje el lado derecho. Es que no puedo dormir de ese lado. – Dijo de manera tan tierna a lo que yo solo reí. Sentía nervios, todo esto fue como un sueño. Un día le hago la vida imposible y al otro soy como la madre Teresa de Calcuta.

-Buenas noches, Rachel.

-Buenas noches, Quinn. – Y se acercó a mí y me dio un beso que iba dirigido a la mejilla pero como me moví, se depositó en la comisura de mis labios. Me sonroje y vi que ella también. Pero ninguna dijo nada. Ay Dios! Que pruebas me pones.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

¡Dime la verdad, Fabray!

Ya había pasado una semana desde que me quede con Rachel en su casa. Las cosas habían mejorado. Rachel era tan bella y tan fácil de tratar, aunque habla mucho, es como si un orador o algo por el estilo la poseyera cada vez que hablaba. El concurso de los duetos era la próxima semana, por lo que Rachel y yo teníamos mucho que hacer.

Era un martes por la tarde y Rachel y yo estábamos en el auditorio. Yo tenía mis manos en las teclas del piano y Rachel me miraba. Estábamos planeando cual sería la canción que íbamos a cantar.

-Falta una semana para el concurso y aún no sabemos que canción cantaremos, Quinn. – Yo la mire divertida.

-Sea cual sea la canción, ganaremos ese concurso, Rach.- ¿Rach? Que carajos me pasaba. Rachel solo me sonrió.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?—

-Fácil, con mi voz y la tuya. – Le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa. Pasaron unos minutos más y vimos que alguien se acercaba a nosotras, era Santana.

.Quinn, necesito hablar contigo. —Dijo rápidamente Santana

-Yo también estoy muy bien, Santana. – Dije con sarcasmo a lo que ella contesto rodando sus ojos

-Es en serio, Fabray. – Y lo sabía, cuando Santana me llamaba por mi apellido, las cosas eran serias.

-Creó que mejor me voy, Quinn. – Santana miro a Rachel

-Oh, RuPaul. Si creo que es mejor que te vayas. – Mire a santana

-Santana, por favor

-¿Qué? – Santana podía ser en ocasiones un fastidio.

-Compermiso. – Rachel me miro y me sonrió para después alejarse de nosotras dos. Cuando Rachel se fue, explote con Santana

-¿Qué diablos, santana?—Santana me miro confundida y después una sonrisa se le apareció en el rostro.

-Así que mis sospechas son reales, te gusta Berry. – Al escuchar eso mis ojos se abrieron al máximo, ¿Tan obvia era?

-Tanto sexo está afectando tu cerebro, Santana. —Dije sin tratar de que mi nerviosismo se hiciera presente.

-Vamos, Quinn, te conozco muy bien y se cuándo estas enamorada. – Suspire. Santana tenía razón. Estaba perdida.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto, Santana?

-A que me digas la verdad, Q. Sé que soy una perra y lo que quieras, pero aun así me importas. —Esto sí que era una nueva faceta de Santana. Ya estaba más adentro que afuera, así que le conté.

-Estoy enamorada de Rachel. – Santana solo me sonrió. El escándalo que pensé que iba a realizar no lo hizo.

-Lo sé, eres muy obvia, Quinn. —

-¿Lo sabías? ¿Desde cuándo? – Ella solo se me quedo viendo para después sentarse a un lado mío.

-Desde hace unos meses, casi al mes que rompiste con Sam. Siempre que volteaba a verte en cada solo que Rachel hacía, tú ponías una cara de boba, así como la de Finnocienta. – Miré a santana. ¿Tan obvia era? – Así de obvia eres, Quinn. Pero no te preocupes, solo Britt y yo lo sabemos.

-¿Brittany? – Le pregunte confusa

-¿No me digas que no te has dado cuenta, Quinn?

-¿De qué?

-Britt y yo tenemos dos meses de estar saliendo. – Santana al decirme eso se sonrojo al máximo. Esto era algo nuevo, ver a Santana sonrojada sí que tiene un precio.

-Bueno, no me sorprende. Me da mucho gusto, Santana. – Me paré y la abracé.

-¿Qué harás con lo de Rachel? – Esa era una muy buena pregunta. En este momento ni yo misma sabía a donde iba a llegar con todo esto. Rachel seguía queriendo a ese tal Jesse y al mismo tiempo, le gusta Finn. Oh si, la suerte no está a mi favor en estos momentos.

-No tengo la menor idea, Santana. Rachel tiene muchas cosas en su cabeza en estos momentos. – Santana me miró raro. – ¿Qué? – Dije al ver su cara

-¿Desde cuándo sabes tanto de Rachel Berry? – Yo solo me sonroje. —No tiene caso que me contestes eso, Q.

-Es que no sé cómo paso esto Santana. Nunca me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Rachel, o sea, es simplemente imposible, es RACHEL.- Dije estresada

-Quinn, así es el amor, nunca te das cuenta de cómo sucede y en muchas ocasiones de la persona que te enamoras, nunca esperas que sea esa persona. Deja que las cosas fluyan entre tú y Berry. Aunque si le tomara de sorpresa a Berry saber que tú, Quinn Perra Fabray, estas enamorada de ella. Y también por el simple hecho que hace dos semanas le tirabas Slushes y ahora le tiras rosas.

-Es bueno saber que cuento contigo, Santana. – Y volví a abrazar a Santana

-Te juro que si me vuelves a abrazar de nuevo te golpeare. – La mirada de Santana era seria y yo solo sonreí.

Estaba en casa, mi mama se supone que llegaría el día de ahora, pero a última hora, me llamo diciendo que llegaría hasta la próxima semana. Estaba sola en mi casa, no tenía nada que hacer. Tome mi i-pod y comencé a escuchar música. Entonces de repente mi celular comenzó a vibrar.

-**Hola, Quinn ¿Estas ocupada? Necesitamos trabajar en la canción – R** – Mi corazón se aceleró al ver que el mensaje provenía de Rachel

**-Rachel, hola. No, de hecho no estoy haciendo absolutamente nada – Q **

**-¿Te parece bien si vienes a mi casa?- R – **Oh a su casa, no, sus padres estarán allí, tengo una idea mejor

**-Porque mejor no vienes tu a la mía y pides permiso para quedarte. Mi mamá estará otra semana en Londres. – Q –** Solo confió de que nada malo llegue a pasar

**-En 20 minutos estoy en tu casa.**

Me sentía como una niña de cinco años, en noche buena cuando sus padres le dicen que no tardaba en venir San Nicolás. Tenía tantas emociones encontradas. Rachel y yo estaríamos solas en mi casa. Trabajaríamos en la canción pero nunca se puede asegurar que pueda pasar. Trate de ordenar mi recamara y que se mirara lo mejor posible, no quería dar a Rachel una mala impresión. Al cabo de los 30 minutos el timbre de mi casa sonó y mi corazón se aceleró más. Rápidamente baje las escaleras y abrí la puerta, y allí estaba. Al verla fue como una descarga eléctrica. La simple presencia de Rachel me ponía muy nerviosa.

-¿Puedo pasar?—Me dijo tímidamente

-Claro, por supuesto que sí. —Conteste torpemente. Al entrar Rachel miraba toda la casa para después centrar su mirada en una foto mía de cuando era pequeña.

-Siempre tan linda, Quinn. —La mire sorprendida y ella se sonrojo.

-¿No tuviste problemas con tus padres? —Le pregunté cuando estábamos sentadas en la sala.

-Ninguno en absoluto. A mis padres les caíste muy bien.- Dijo para después sonreír de esa manera que hace que me enamore más de ella

-Oh, es bueno saber eso. Tus padres también me cayeron muy bien. —Un silencio inundo la habitación. No por mucho tiempo, porque Rachel habló

-Creó que encontré una canción que podríamos cantar. —Me dijo Rachel para después darme las partiduras de la canción.

-Esa me la sé, Rachel. Me gusta, ¿Cuándo la ensayamos?

-¿En este momento? —La miré fascinada. Por más de tres horas practicamos la canción hasta que salió perfecta. Sin embargo la letra de la canción era algo romántica, pero, ¿a quién le importaba? Aparte, me identificaba con la canción. El reloj marcaba las 10 PM y mañana teníamos que ir a la escuela.

-Creo que la canción quedo muy bien. – Rachel y yo ya estábamos en mi habitación. Ella tenía puesta un pijama muy antiguo, parecía pijama de señora de 60 años. Pero así era Rachel, que podía yo hacer. Yo también ya tenía mi pijama puesta; un short cortó con una blusa sin mangas.

-Sí, vamos a ganar, ya verás. —Rachel solo me sonrió. Esas sonrisas eran como mi droga, entre más las veía, mas quería. Eso era lo que yo quería, que Rachel fuera feliz, porque una sonrisa de ella equivale a mi alegría. -¿Cómo va lo de Jesse?

-Pues bien, se podría decir. No he hablado con él desde hace tres semanas. Creo que es lo mejor. – Obvio que era lo mejor. Jesse no merecía a Rachel.

- Oh, es lo mejor, ¿no crees? – Rachel me miró y me sonrió y después su cabeza se agacho.

-No te voy a mentir, lo extraño. Pero sé que es lo mejor. Pero basta de hablar de mí. ¿Estas saliendo con alguien?

-¿Quién? ¿Yo?—Ok, esa pregunta no me la veía venir

-¿Hay alguien más en esta habitación?—Yo me sonroje

-No, no por ahora. Pero si hay alguien que me gusta. —Fue mi imaginación o Rachel dejó de sonreír.

-¿Es de la escuela?—No le podía decir que sí. Creería que pudiera ser Puck, Finn o Sam, Incluso Artie.

-No – Dije sin entrar detalle. No quería hacerle a Rachel una idea que no era. Vi que Rachel solo me miraba. – Creo que es hora de dormir. Mañana tenemos clases.

-Tienes razón. ¿Me dejarías dormir en el lado Izquierdo? No me gusta dormir de lado derecho. – Fue tan lindo escuchar eso, y más en el tono en que lo dijo Rachel. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y me acomode de lado derecho mientras que Rachel ocupaba el izquierdo. Ya apagadas las luches nos disponíamos a dormir.

Rachel y yo habíamos llegado a la escuela. Todos se nos quedaron mirando raros. El ver a Quinn Fabray y a Rachel Berry entrar al mismo tiempo a la escuela, como amigas y sin insultarnos era bizarro. Nos despedimos y cada una tomo caminos diferentes.

Estaba en clase de español y simplemente no podía concentrarme. La mirada y sonrisa de Rachel pasaban en mi mente. Eso es lo que me enamoro de Rachel, esa sonrisa que les da a todos para que ellos se sientan bien. Nunca pensé que llegaría a enamorarme de Rachel.

Estábamos ya en la clase del Sr. Shue. Las primeras parejas pasarían el día de hoy. Santana y Brittany cantaron My Love de Westlife. La verdad, lo hicieron muy bien, pude ver un brillo en Santana que nunca había visto, en verdad estaba enamorada de Britt y ella de Santana. Después Sam y Tina, era algo bizarro ver a Ken con la princesa gótica, pero ambos cantaron una canción de Miley Cyrus: When i look at you.

Me quede observando a todos y algo me perturbo. Finn no dejaba de mirar a Rachel, la miraba con cara de idiota, así como yo cuando estoy con Rachel y me mira y me sonríe y… Oh por Dios, Finn sigue queriendo a Rachel.


	3. ¿Quieres competir por Rachel?

Capítulo 3

¿Quieres competir por Rachel?

Ahora entendía todo, el por qué Finn siempre al cantar una canción romántica miraba siempre a Rachel, claro, está enamorado de ella, siempre lo estuvo pero por tonto, la dejó ir. Tengo que hacer algo, si Rachel vuelve con Finn mi corazón quedara destrozado.

-Finn, necesitamos hablar. – Por menos que quería tener contacto con él, tenía que hacer algo, tenía que saber la verdad.

-¿Pasa algo malo, Quinn?—Se me quedo viendo preocupado.

-Necesito que me digas algo. —Y lo tome del brazo para después adentrarnos en uno de los salones vacíos.

-¿Qué quieres saber, Quinn?—Preguntó al ya estar dentro del salón.

-¿Estás enamorado de Rachel?—No lo pensé, salió como vomito verbal. Finn solo se me quedo viendo anonadado, perplejo y allí comprobé que estaba en lo cierto.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?—Preguntó asustado

-Se te ve, Finn. —El solo bajo la mirada.

-No puedo evitarlo, Quinn. Hay algo en Rachel que siempre me hace querer algo más de ella. En cada canción su mirada y su sonrisa, me vuelven loco. —Finn después me miro. — ¿No es raro que esté hablando de esto contigo?—Sonreí

-No, ya no Finn. Somos amigos, ¿recuerdas?—Él me sonrió. —Pero hay algo que quiero que sepas Finn. —Sí, allí venia mi vomito verbal, tenía que controlarme, disimulaba muy bien mi enojo y mis celos que tenía.

-¿Qué es, Q? — ¡Oh no! Allí viene…

-Estoy enamorada de Rachel. — ¡Genial! Lo había dicho. Finn me miro como animal extraño. Sus ojos expresaban asombro, enojo, ilusión. Mi pulso se aceleró, solo esperaba la reacción de Finn

-¿Qué? —Dijo asombrado

-Lo que escuchas Finn. Yo también estoy enamorada de Rachel

-Debes estar jugándome una broma. Tú no puedes estar enamorada de ella, después de ver cómo le hacías la vida imposible, no puedes decirme que estar enamorada, TU NO QUINN. —Finn estaba bastante alterado y hasta cierto punto tenía razón.

-Eso es el pasado, Finn. No puedes vivir por siempre en el pasado

-¿pasado? ¿De qué pasado me hablas, Quinn? Solo hace dos semanas le hacías la vida imposible, no me vengas ahorita con que estas enamorada de Rachel por que no te creo nada…

-Ese es tu problema, Hudson. —Estaba muy alterada, era verdad lo que Finn decía, pero lo hacía por miedo…

-Claro que es mi problema, yo si amo a Rachel. —Pero lo interrumpí

-Si tanto la amabas, porque la engañaste con Santana, oh mejor aún, si tanto la amas, porque te besabas conmigo cuando todavía estabas con ella. Finn, tu no la amas, tu solo no quieres sentirte solo, tu eres como yo.

-No, yo no soy como tú. Mis sentimientos por Rachel son verdaderos, nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. —Su miraba no veía nada en especial, estaba como perdida y lo mire.

-Yo le diré a Rachel que la amo. —Dije sin pensarlo y el abrió sus ojos al máximo

-Yo también le diré que la amo. – Lo mire directamente a sus ojos cafés.

-Tuviste tu oportunidad, Finn

-No me daré por vencido. —Y de allí capte

-¿Quieres competir por Rachel?—Mi voz notaba el asombro de lo que Finn literalmente me había propuesto

-No te dejare el camino tan fácil. Aunque es obvia la elección de Rachel. —Dijo muy seguro de sí mismo.

-No voy a hacer eso, Rachel no es un premio. —Dije enojada

-Entonces vas a darte tan fácil por rendida. —Finn me conocía bien y sabía que la competencia era mi segundo nombre

-¿Qué quieres ganar con esto, Finn?

-A Rachel y que te des cuenta de que Rachel querrá estar conmigo antes de que contigo.

-Eso lo vamos a ver, espero que ganen el concurso. Espera, yo soy la quien está de pareja Rachel. —Dije con una sonrisa

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. —La cara de Finn denotaba preocupación y ese era mi objetivo.

-Rachel y yo tendremos una cita el día de San Valentín y allí le diré todo, Finn. —Lo mire directamente a sus ojos

-Eso ya lo veremos

-Finn no hagas las cosas más difíciles. —Le dije

-Estoy seguro que Rachel sigue sintiendo cosas por mí. – Dijo seguro de sus palabras

-¿Y que pasara cuando te des cuenta de que no?

-¿Y qué pasa y si, si?

-Solo recuerda de que soy yo con la que Rachel está pasando tiempo. —No deje que me contestara, estaba harta de ese dialogo que no tendría un fin cercano. Finn era muy necio pero lo era más yo. Era absurdo, Finn y yo compitiendo por Rachel, ¿Quién lo diría?

Salí corriendo para ver si encontraba a Rachel pero fue inútil, ella ya se había marchado. Corrí a mi casillero y a lo lejos vi a Finn que me miraba con cara de enojo y disgusto, no me importo, tenía una cosa más importante que hacer que prestarle atención a los juegos infantiles de Finn.

-Q, iremos a la casa de Britt, ¿Quieres ir? – Era santana, la mire y sé que ella pudo notar mi cara de disgusto. — ¿Qué te pasa?

-El estúpido de Finn. —Fue lo único que logre formular

-¿Qué pasa, Q?—Santana me había sacado ya de las instalaciones de la escuela y estábamos en el estacionamiento.

-Finn está enamorado de Rachel. —Santana abrió sus ojos al máximo y se puso una mano en el pecho y la otra la elevo haciendo ademanes con los dedos.

-¿Qué carajos? Eso no puede estar pasando. —Yo solo la mire

-Me lo confirmo ahora, hace unos minutos.

-¿Qué te preocupa, Q?

-Rachel no puede estar con Finn.

-¿Por qué?—Odiaba a Santana en estas situaciones, quería cerciorarse de que en verdad estuviera segura de lo que sentía por Rachel.

-Por qué estoy enamorada de ella, S. Rachel ya sufrió mucho por Finn y Jesse. —Santana se quedó callada por unos minutos y después hablo.

-¿Qué te enojo más?

-Finn quiere competir por Rachel

-¿Qué? Oh por Dios, pensé que era estúpido pero no tanto. ¿Él te lo propuso?

-No de esa manera pero fue lo que quiso darme a entender.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-No se Santana, Rachel no es un premio.

-Quinn, Rachel estuvo enamorada de Finn desde que lo vio, después salió con ese tal Jesse y si Finn le dice que está enamorado de él, es muy probable que vuelva con él y tu termines con tu corazón roto.

-¿Crees que no se eso, S?—Dije sarcásticamente. —No sé qué hacer, Santana. No puedo decirle a Rachel que la amo, sería contraproducente.

-Pero algo tienes que hacer.

-¿Por qué esto es tan difícil?—Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos y Santana me sobaba la espalda.

-Son pruebas, Q. Las sabrás enfrentar. Oye, me tengo que ir, Britt, me espera. —Santana se sonrojo y yo sonreí

-Está bien, S. Nos vemos luego.

-Cualquier cosa me llamas. —Yo solo asentí y mire como se alejaba.

Los días habían pasado y cada vez la rivalidad entre Finn y yo era más notoria. Ambos estábamos más que atentos en todo lo que Rachel hacía. Finn parecía un acosador, esperaba a Rachel afuera de su salón para cargarle sus libros, él podía hacer eso y yo lo dejaba, porque yo fuera de la escuela, consentía a Rachel con lo que fuera. El miércoles saliendo de la escuela, nos fuimos para su casa, solo porque ella me lo pidió, sus papas estaban allí, comimos los cuatro. Después subimos a su habitación y practicamos la canción, ya la cantaríamos el viernes. Las mirabas se hacían más notorias en mí, pero es que simplemente no podía dejar de mirarla.

Era un viernes y estábamos ya en la clase del Sr. Shue. Ya habían pasado las demás parejas y ahora era nuestro turno. Veía como Finn se nos quedaba mirando, no me importo. Pero sentía su mirada penetrando mis entrañas, no era una sensación muy bonita que digamos, pero no tenía por qué afectarme.

-La ultima pareja pero no menos importante, el dueto conformado por Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray. —Todos aplaudieron y las miradas se centraron en nosotras. Las primeras notas de la guitarra se hicieron escuchar.

_**Como lo pensé, todo sucedió, siento que esa puerta al fin se abrió entre los dos**_

_**Ese cielo azul y yo con mi canción**_

_**Ilumino el camino así, llegue a tu interior**_

_**Los caminos que viví hoy me llevan hacia ti**_

_**Y al verte aquí, puedo decir.**_

Comencé a cantar yo. No miraba a Rachel, no podía hacerlo. Pero si miré a Finn el cual no se veía muy contento que digamos.

_**Quiero vivir, quiero sentir, quiero llegar a compartir**_

_**Sueños de a dos, el brillo del sol buscando un camino**_

_**En tu corazón.**_

Rachel siguió cantando y pude sentir su mirada en mí. No tuve el valor de mirarla, pero tenía que hacerlo, la canción lo ameritaba, tenía que abrirme un poco más a ella, tenía que hacerlo.

_**La música el silencio, las calles la emoción**_

_**Todo me recuerda a ti, mi gran primer amor**_

_**Los caminos que viví hoy me llevan hacia ti**_

_**Y al verte aquí, puedo decir.**_

Rachel siguió cantando y ahora la pude ver, me miraba a mí, no a Finn, no a Puck, a mí. Una emoción invadió mi cuerpo y mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápidamente.

_**Quiero vivir, quiero sentir, quiero llegar a compartir**_

_**Sueños de a dos, el brillo del sol buscando un camino**_

_**En tu corazón.**_

La canción había terminado y Rachel y yo estábamos frente a frente. El mundo ya no existía, solo éramos Rachel y yo. Sentía una necesidad de besarla, de tenerla en mis brazos, de abrazarla, pero no podía. Todo el club estaba muy emocionado, todos estaban aplaudiendo, todos menos Finn, el cual se paró dio una última mirada a mí y a Rachel y partió.

-Creo que ya tenemos a nuestras ganadoras. —Dijo el Sr. Shue al poner una mano en el hombro de cada una. Rachel y yo solo nos miramos y sonreímos.

Todos nos habían felicitado. Y el Sr. Shue nos había dado nuestros boletos para la cena en Breastixs. Había dicho a Rachel que yo le llevaría a su casa y ella accedió. El camino fue muy callado, peor después, al llegar a su casa, una ola de emociones sacudió a Rachel.

-Ganamos, Quinn, ¡GANAMOS!—Rachel bailaba por toda la sala y me abrazaba y brincaba, era tanta su emoción que ambas caímos al suelo. Yo caí y Rachel arriba de mí. Nuestras miradas se combinaron formando una miraba verde-chocolatosa, nuestras caras estaban tan cercas, no podía resistirme, me acerque un poco más y la Besé.

_**Canción de: Agustín Almeyda – En tu Corazón. **_


	4. Fue un Error

Capítulo 4

Fue un error

El beso se estaba tornando cada vez más pasional. Mis manos lentamente acariciaban los muslos bronceados de Rachel. Su piel era tan suave, tan lisa como la misma seda. Nuestros labios no se separaban ni un milímetro, su lengua pidió permiso para entrar y yo encantaba deje entrarla. Nunca jamás había besado a alguien de la manera en la que estoy besando a Rachel; subo mis manos hasta delinear sus brazos, su piel me está volviendo loca, su aroma, su pelo. Rachel solo tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos. La falta de aire se estaba haciendo presente y con mucha voluntad nos separamos. Ambas estábamos muy sonrojadas. Lentamente nos sentamos en el sillón, nadie dijo nada. Era ahora a nunca.

-Rachel. —Dije al fin

-¿Fue acaso un sueño?—Mire de manera divertida a Rachel.

-No, paso, en verdad nos besamos, Rachel. —Con mi mano izquierda acaricie su mejilla

-Pero Tú eres Quinn y yo soy Rachel. —Ella se paró y camino en círculos.

-Rachel, no por favor, no digas eso

-¿acaso en alguna de tus bromas feas, Quinn?—Ahora me miraba enojada

-¿Qué? ¡No, eso no Rachel¡—Dije alarmada

-¿Entonces?—Rachel se sentó de nuevo en el sofá y puso su cara entre sus manos

-Rachel, no es nada de lo que tú crees, no es ninguna broma ni nada por el estilo. —Tenía que decirlo

-Quinn, algo está pasando. Desde hace un tiempo para acá has estado algo diferente conmigo.

-Tengo una explicación.

-Y se cual es. —Lo sabía, acaso Rachel sabía que estaba enamorada de ella

-¿Cuál? —Dije nerviosa

-Como sabes que Finn está enamorado de mí, quieres hacerte mi amiga para poder ganártelo de vuelta.—Y mi mundo de fantasía se derrumbó. Ella ya sabía lo de Finn

-¿De qué hablas, Rachel?—Dije arqueando mi ceja

-Finn hablo conmigo esta mañana, me dijo que seguía enamorado de mí. Y dijo algo que no logre entender.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Que tenía que decirlo antes de que Tú, ¿a qué se refería Finn, Quinn?—Ya no había nada que hacer, Finn había ganado.

-A nada, Rachel, fue un error esto. El hacer el dueto, el ganar, el compartir tiempo contigo, todo fue un error. —Las lágrimas querían salir pero tenía que ser fuerte. Si Rachel no sabía, menos me dolería.

-Quinn…- Pero no la deje continuar

-Creo que debería irme. —Pero Rachel me detuvo

-¿Por qué reaccionas así? ¿Acaso es verdad de que sigues enamorada de Finn y como él está enamorado de mi decidiste ser mi amiga? Pero si así fuera, no explica el beso. —Rachel comenzaba a hablar como poseída y mi cerebro no procesaba mitad de lo que ella hablaba.

-Rachel yo te amo. —Lo había dicho. Sentí un gran alivio, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar muy rápido, sentía el corazón a mil por hora. Mis ojos se centraron en la reacción de Rachel, pero no había ninguna. Su mirada estaba al vacío, sabía que esto era el fin de algo que ni siquiera comenzó.

-¿Qué dijiste?—Pregunto una atónica Rachel

-Que te amo, Rachel.

-No, esto no es verdad, es un sueño. —Me paré del sillón y me arrodille ante Rachel y tomé sus manos.

-No es ningún sueño, Rachel. Te amo como nunca he amado en mi vida. —Rachel zafo una de sus manos y la puso en mi mejilla.

-¿Por qué me dices esto, Quinn?—Ahora estaba llorando.

-No sé cómo paso. —Yo bajé mi mirada.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Nada, Rach. Tenía que decírtelo, ya no podía seguir guardando estoy que siento por ti.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no vamos a hacer nada?

-Es que no hay nada que hacer, todo fue un error, nunca debí de besarte, nunca debí decirte que te amo. Todo es un error, Rach. Fue un error enamorarme de ti. Soy un error.

-Entonces creó que yo también soy un error. —Levante mi cara y mire a Rachel. Ella estaba sonriendo y yo no sabía por qué.

-¿Qué? —Pero ella no me respondió, lo único que sentí fueron unos labios apoderándose de los míos. No podía creer lo que pasaba. Ya no pensaba, solo me dejaba guiar por Rachel.

-¿A qué se debió todo eso, Rachel?—Dije al terminar el beso.

-A que quiero ser tu error, Quinn. —Yo seguía sin comprender. —Eres muy tontita, Q. Quiero estar contigo. No es algo que hubiera planeado, pero es algo que me dice mi corazón y yo siempre le hago caso a mi corazón. —Yo estaba perpleja. Mi corazón se detuvo como por tres segundos. Todo había sido tan rápido.

-¿Qué hay de Finn?—Rachel me miró fijamente.

-Entre Finn y yo no hay nada, lo que me dijo ahora en la mañana no cambia como me siento hacía el. Lo quiero, pero como amigo. Me di cuenta de que Finn no es para mí.

-¿En verdad? Quiero decir, tenías fuertes sentimientos hacía el hace algunos meses.

-Quinn, cuando estoy contigo me siento segura, me siento protegida, y mi corazón late muy fuerte cuando tu estas cerca. El mínimo rose de tu piel con la mía, inmoviliza mi cuerpo y no me puedo concentrar. —Mi corazón saltaba en mi interior ante las palabras que Rachel estaba diciendo.

-Rachel…- Fue lo único que logre decir para después besar sus labios delicadamente.

-Además a mis padres les caes mejor tú que Finn. —Eso hizo que me sonrojara.

-¿Eso es verdad?

-Obvio, yo nunca miento. Tienes un encanto que hace que hipnotices a las personas, Fabray.

-Mañana en día de San Valentín. —Dije de la nada. Rachel y yo estábamos acostadas en el sillón. Yo tenía a Rachel abrazada con su cabeza en mi pecho, mientras ella me abrazaba por la cintura.

-Sí, mañana es día de San Valentín.

-Rach…

-Ummm. —Dijo casi sin ganas

-¿Serías mañana mi cita para san Valentín?—Sentí como Rachel se desprendió del abrazo rápidamente.

-Omg! Obvio que si, Quinn. —Y me abrazo. Su aroma a vainilla con fresa me encantaba. Era tan embriagadora. La bese una vez más, sus labios eran adictivos.

-Mañana nos espera un gran día. —Dije al verla

-Espero que así sea, Fabray. No querrás ver a los Berry enfadados. —La mire con miedo y ella sonrió y beso mi mejilla.

-Bueno, Rach me tengo que ir. —El reloj marcaba ya las 22:30 PM y mi mama se preocuparía por mí, sabía dónde estaba, pero ya era bastante tarde y teníamos que descansar.

-No te vayas. —Rachel puso un puchero muy lindo y aunque quería quedarme no podía, tenía que arreglar todo para mañana.

-Mañana estaremos todo el día juntas. Te lo prometo. —Bese los labios de Rachel una vez más. Ella me acompaño hasta la puerta de su casa para después subirme a mi auto y partir no sin antes darle una última mirada a la dueña de mi corazón.

Al llegar a casa, marque el número de Santana, ella tenía que ayudarme a arreglar todo para mañana, en parte fue plan de ella decirle a Rachel lo que yo sentía hacía ella y como buena amiga tenía que ayudarme.

-Santana. —La voz de Santana se escuchaba algo agitada.

-_Qué quieres, Fabray. —_Algo estaba haciendo Santana y no quise imaginar cuando escuche la voz de Britt.

-Ya se lo dije

_-¿De que estas hablando? ¿Qué o a quien le dijiste?—_unos segundos después. — ¡_Omg Fabray le dijiste a Berry que la amabas!_

-Sí y necesito que mañana me ayudes a organizar la mejor cita de Valentín. Le pediré que sea mi novia. —Se escuchó un grito al otro lado de la línea

_-Lo escucho y no lo creo. Hasta Brittany se emocionó. Ella y yo te vamos a ayudar para que mañana tu cita con Rachel sea la mejor—_Me quede pensando unos momentos. Santana y Brittany andaban eso quiere decir que…

-Pero que tonta, ¿No tienes planes mañana con Britt?

_-Sabía que esto iba a pasar y adelante mis planes con Britt._

-Mucha información, Santana. —Mi latina amiga solo se rió

-_¿Y cómo que tienes planeado para mañana?_

-No sé, S. Ganamos la cena en el restaurante, pero quiero algo como más íntimo, ¿Me doy a entender?—Al decir eso me sonroje instantáneamente.

_-Oh, claro que te das muy bien a entender, Q. —_Y Sonreí

-Pero no esa clase de intimidad. —Dije rápidamente

_-Eres tan graciosa cuando estas enamorada, Fabray. Mañana a primera hora tendrás detalles de tu cita intima pero no intima. Ahora me tengo que ir. Te llamo mañana, corderito enamorado. —_Me sonroje por lo antes dicho. Y con una sonrisa en la boca me fui a dormir.

Eran las 9:00AM cuando un mensaje de santana me despertó:

"**A las 6 de la tarde, en el parque habrá unas indicaciones que las guiaran para que lleguen a su cita intima pero no intima. Suerte, Q." – **Sabía que lo de "cita intima pero no intima" me seguiría hasta que Santana encontrara una nueva frase con la cual hacerme desatinar.

No tarde en bañarme y bajar a desayunar. Como siempre en la mesa había una nota de mamá diciendo que no desayunaba conmigo pro que tenía cosas que hacer en la empresa. Me senté en el sillón y prendí la tv para ver las noticias, todo era relacionado con el día de San Valentín. Tomé mi celular y envié mensajes a todos los de Glee club, deseándoles un feliz día. A todos menos a Finn y a Rachel; a Finn porque sé que se enojaría mucho y me diría hipócrita y a Rachel, a ella porque se merecía un muy especial.

"**Buenos días, hermosa. Hoy es un día muy especial, porque es día de San Valentín y voy a tener el honor de que, Tu, Rachel Berry seas mi cita de Valentín. Hoy quiero darte la mejor de las citas, Rach. Por eso pasare a las 12:00 por ti. Te espero, Rach. Con amor, Quinn"**. —Presione enviar. Solo esperaba la respuesta de Rachel


	5. La cita

Capítulo 5

La cita

Narrado por Rachel.

**Hola! De nuevo yo. Sé que nunca me presente correctamente ante Uds. Pero ya han pasado 05 capítulos y creo que eso no es lo importante. Pero para los que quieran saber, me llamo Karla, tengo 17 años y vivo en Puerto Vallarta.**

**Solo para agradecerles el tiempo en que se toman al leer este humilde fic. Espero que los capítulos sean de su agrado y si tiene alguna sugerencia acerca de este mismo me lo hagan saber. Y muchas gracias a todos los que se toman un extra tiempo y me comentan, es muy agradable ver los comentarios con buenos y positivos argumentos.**

**También para invitarlos a leer mi más nuevo Fic, llamado: **_**Un triste día para la Felicidad, **_**este es un fic Brittana. Espero que les guste. Bueno sin más por el momento, me despido de Uds. Deseándoles un buen día y mis mejores deseos.**

Mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente. En la pantalla de mi celular decía: Un mensaje nuevo y era de Quinn. Todo lo que había pasado ayer con ella me tenía muy confundida. Nunca llegue a imaginarme que Quinn, la capitana de porristas, la presidenta del club de celibato, la rubia de ojos avellana, la persona más bella que jamás allá conocido, estuviera enamorada de mí.

No voy a mentir, siempre sentí algo por Quinn. Su sonrisa y su mirada penetrante siempre fue algo fuera de este mundo para mí. Era como una chica perfecta. Tenía la vida perfecta, era la chica que toda puberta de secundaria quería ser.

No sé cuándo comencé a sentirme de esa manera por Quinn. Siempre estuve enamorada de su novio, pero después que lo tuve, sentía algo diferente. Al besar a Finn, una vez me imagine que eran los labios de Quinn. Después con Puck, pensé que al besarlo a él, podría probar algo de Quinn. Y con Jesse todo fue diferente, con él no había nada de Quinn, tal vez por eso no funciono lo mío con él, aparte de que el me engaño.

Ese día que me entere que Jesse me había engañado, llegue tarde al club. Y la única mirada que pude ver fue la de Quinn, se notaba algo preocupada, pero nunca pensé que estuviera preocupada por mí. Pero cuando fue a mi casa, no pude más y la abracé. Su olor era magnifico, una mezcla tan deliciosa que no quise separarme del abrazo.

Cada minuto que pasaba con Quinn era algo magnífico, todo en ella era magnífico. Su mirada, su sonrisa, su boca, su cara, todo me debilitaba. Yo no sabía si esto que sentía por ella era normal, pero mi corazón se alegraba cada vez que ella estaba cerca, cada vez que me miraba y me hablaba.

El día que Quinn y yo nos besamos fue como un viaje de ida y vuelta a la luna, vi fuegos artificiales, cosa que nunca había experimentado con ninguno de mis antiguos novios. Con ella era diferente, quería sentirme parte de ella, estar por siempre con ella. Y cuando me dijo TE AMO, fue como una lluvia de fuegos artificiales para mi corazón. Era lo que siempre había esperado escuchar de los labios de Quinn Fabray.

"**Buenos días, hermosa. Hoy es un día muy especial, porque es día de San Valentín y voy a tener el honor de que Rachel Berry sea mi cita de Valentín. Hoy quiero darte la mejor de las citas, Rach. Por eso pasare a las 12:00 por ti. Te espero, Rach. Con amor, Quinn"**. — Al leer el mensaje, mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, tan rápido que lo podía escuchar. Comencé a dar saltos por toda mi recamara. Mi reloj marcaba las 10:00 AM. Por lo que tenía que najar a desayunar y pedir permiso a mis padres.

-Buenos días. —Dije al bajar y besar las mejillas de mis padres.

-Parece que alguien se levantó de un maravilloso humor. —Dijo mi papi Evan

-Hoy es día de San Valentín, papi. —Dije con una gran sonrisa.

-Lo sabemos, Rachel. ¿Tienes planes para el día de ahora?—Mi padre tomo un sorbo de su café para después mirarme a los ojos.

-Saldré. —Tome un pedazo de pan para untarle un poco de mermelada.

-¿Con Finn?—Mi papi Evan arrugo la nariz y mi padre solo rodo los ojos. Era un hecho, Finn no era del agrado de mis padres.

-Con Quinn. —Dije al morder mi tostada y mirar a mis padres, los cuales me miraban muy sorprendidos.

-¿Quinn Fabray?—Pregunto mi padre Marcus

-Sí, papá. —Después mire a mi papi con cara de "Me tienes que contar que está pasando"

-Procura no llegar tarde, Rachel Bárbara Berry. —Mi padre se levantó de la mesa. Dio un beso en los labios a mi papi y después me beso la mejilla y partió a su trabajo.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí, Rachel?—A papi no le podía mentir.

-Quinn ayer me dijo que está enamorada de mí. —Mi papa tenía la boca abierta. No todos los días, yo, su hija, le decía que una persona y más una niña estaba enamorada de mí.

-Oh, por Dios, Rachel. Entonces tu cita es ¿Romántica?—Esa era una muy buena pregunta, ni yo misma sabía a qué se debía todo eso.

-No lo sé, papi. Solo puedo decirte que mi corazón nunca se había sentido de la manera en la que se siente cuando esta con Quinn. —Mi papi me dedico una sonrisa cálida.

-Solo espero que, pase lo que pase, ella no te haga sufrir. Además, me cae mejor que Finn. —Y dicho esto mi papa beso mi mejilla y partió a la cocina. Yo solo reí ante el comentario. Subí a mi habitación y me arregle, faltaba menos de una hora para que Quinn llegara.

Eran las 11:50 y yo ya estaba lista en la sala. Me había arreglado diferente a lo que normalmente uso. Tenía una falta que me llegaba más arriba de las rodillas, una blusa de tirantes con unas zapatillas de tacón alto; un ligero maquillaje adornaba mi cara. Estaba lista solo faltaba Quinn. Y puntual, Quinn estaba afuera de mi casa. La vi como bajaba de su carro. Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa con unos zapatos de bailarina.

-Hola. —Allí estaba ella. Con esa sonrisa que me causa sensaciones indescriptibles.

-Hola. —Respondí yo

-¿Estas lista? – Pregunto Quinn

-Sí, solo déjame decirle a mi papi que me voy.

-¿Tus padres están aquí? – Dijo nerviosa

-Solo mi papi, Evan.

-Tu otro padre se ve algo... Ammm ¿Serio? —Dijo Quinn poniendo una cara muy graciosa.

-Sí, así es el. Pero a ambos les caes muy bien. —Y este comentario hizo que Quinn se sonrojara.

-Buenas tardes. —Y allí estaba mi papi.

-Buenas tardes, Sr. Berry. —Aunque Quinn trate de disimularlo, la presencia de mi papi la puso nerviosa.

-Que sorpresa tenerte el día de hoy por aquí. Y más siendo día de San Valentín. —Oh, mi papi lo haría.

-Vine a invitar a Rachel a salir. —Dijo Quinn para después sonrojarse.

-Oh, es bueno que tú y Rachel sean amigas. Pero no se supone que cada una tiene que salir con sus respectivos novios.

-No, no vine a invitar a Rachel en plan de amistad, yo quiero ser algo más. —Quinn estaba de mil colores y yo estaba anonadada con su respuesta.

-Siendo de esa manera. No les quito más su tiempo. Que se diviertan, chicas. —Bese la mejilla de papi y Quinn y yo nos fuimos en su carro. El camino estuvo algo callado, Quinn tenía adherida su mirada al camino, pero no me gustaba el silencio por lo que decidí hablar.

-¿Es verdad lo que le dijiste a papi?—Quinn volteo a verme rápidamente.

-¿Qué?—Ahora estaba nerviosa (Quinn)

-De que quieres ser algo más que mi amiga. —Y Quinn se sonrojo más.

-Si tú me lo permites, me encantaría. – Ya no dije nada más, esas eran las palabras que quería escuchar. Llegamos al restaurant, el cual estaba adornado de corazones y cosas referentes al día de san Valentín.

Al entrar todos se nos habían quedado viendo raros, pero a Quinn no le importó. Nos sentamos en una mesa un poco alejada de los demás, Quinn quería privacidad. Ambas ordenamos ensaladas, quien iba a pensar que el ser veganas iba a ser algo que Quinn y yo teníamos en común.

Comenzamos a hablar cosas sin sentido, pero de mucha importancia para las dos. Llegaríamos a conocernos mejor con ese tipo de cosas. Todo iba muy bien hasta que Finn apareció.

-Así que por ella rechazaste mi propuesta para el día de ahora. —En la miraba de Finn notaba enojo y tristeza.

-Finn, no es el lugar ni el momento. Se prudente. —Dije al ver como las miradas se postraban en nuestra mesa.

-Rachel, ella te ha hecho la vida imposible. Tú me amas a mí, siempre lo has hecho. – Eso era lo que odiaba de Finn, que siempre creía tener la razón, en ocasiones si la tenía, pero en esta ocasión no era así.

-Finn, te pido que te retires, por favor. – Ahora fue Quinn la que hablo.

-No, no puedo dejarte el camino tan fácil. Rachel vera que está equivocada y regresara a mí. Y yo la estaré esperando cuando eso llegue a pasar.

-Pues vas a tener que esperar sentado, Finn. Lo que siento por Quinn no lo sentí ni por ti ni por Jesse, así que por favor te pido que te retires y nos dejes en paz, por favor. – Finn me miraba atónico. Sus ojos habían perdido el brillo. Finn dio la media vuelta y se fue.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, Rachel. – Yo no dije nada, Finn había arruinado lo que pudo ser una de las mejores citas que hubiese tenido. Ambas salimos del restaurant y pude ver a lo lejos a Kurt y a Blaine, hacían una pareja tan linda ellos dos. Después vi a Mercedes, Tina, Mike y Sam. Ellos también nos vieron y nos saludaron.

Ambas subimos al carro y Quinn no dijo nada, solo comenzó a manejar. Parecía que iba sin rumbo, no tenía miedo, iba con Quinn y con ella no habría peligro... Creo.

-¿A dónde vamos, Quinn?

-A la segunda parte de nuestra cita. – Había escuchado bien, ¿segunda parte? Quinn sí que era una cajita de sorpresas. Llegamos al parque, ambas nos bajamos y había pequeños carteles con flechas y con notitas románticas. Me emocione, nadie se había tomado el tiempo para hacer eso por mí.

Seguimos todas las notas hasta llegar a un lugar adentrado del parque, donde todo estaba adornado con luces de color rojo y corazones. En el centro había una manta roja con dos cojines en forma de corazón y una botella de jugo de manzano con dos copas. También había fresas y todo tipo de frutas rojas.

Mis pupilas estaban dilatas, era un detalle tan hermosa que lo único que hice fue abrazar fuertemente a Quinn. Todo era tan bello, tan lindo. Lo que sentía Quinn por mí era verdadero.

-¿Te gusta? – Me pregunto Quinn sin despegarse el abrazo.

-Esta hermoso, Quinn. Muchas gracias por este lindo detalle. – Me pare de puntitas y le di un pequeño beso en los labios y después me sonroje.

-Wow… Aunque debo admitir que no todo el crédito es mío. – La mire confundida. —Santana y Brittany me ayudaron.

-Oh, ¿tengo que besar a Brittany y a Santana también? – Quinn abrió sus ojos al máximo.

-¡No! Eso no, tus labios solo me pueden besar a mí. —Quinn se dio cuenta de sus palabras y se sonrojo. Ambas nos sentamos en el manto rojo. Comenzamos a comer unas fresas, todo era tan lindo. Una de las mejores citas que había tenido, pero estaba confundida. Quinn y yo, ¿Qué éramos? ¿Amigas? ¿Amigas con derechos? ¿Novias?

-Quinn, ¿Qué somos?—Le pregunte

-¿Qué somos de qué?—Me respondió confundida

-¿Amigas, amigas con derecho?—No pude decir "Novias" que tal y si se asustaba.

-Oh, bueno Rachel, el motivo de esta cita es para pedirte si tú, bueno, Ammm, ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?—Al escuchar eso comencé a saltar como loca y después me acerque lentamente a besar los labios de mi ahora novia. El beso fue lento y lleno de pasión, pero sin perder la ternura el primer beso.

-¿Eso es un sí?—No respondí y la volví a besar. – Lo tomare como un sí. – Yo solo reí.

-Claro que quiero ser tu novia. Te quiero, Quinn.

-También te quiero, Rachel. —Y volví a besar sus labios.


	6. El Cordero y la Estrella

Capítulo 6

El codero y la Estrella.

Narrado por Quinn.

Era un lunes, estábamos en clase del Sr. Shue. Todos, y cuando digo todos, eran todos, los chicos del Club nos estaban mirando. Y como no iban a hacerlo, Rachel y yo estábamos tomadas de las manos. Brittany y Santana no estaban sorprendidas, ellas ya lo sabían. Pero Kurt, Mercedes, Mike, Tina, Sam, Lauren, Puck y Artie. Estaban más que sorprendidos.

-¿Desde cuándo ustedes dos? —Pregunto Puck

-Desde el día de san Valentín. —Escuche que contesto Rachel

-Es tan irreal, parece que estoy en un sueño. —Contesto Artie

-Entonces mi teoría es verdad. —Comentó Sam.

-¿Cuál teoría?

-Los polos opuestos se atraen. Pero es algo irreal, digo tú y Rachel son como polos de otro planeta. Son tan diferentes. Además es muy raro.

-Ya Sam, ya nada es raro en este mundo y menos aquí en Ohio. – Alegó Kurt

-Gracias, Kurt. —Dijo mi estrella.

-Debo reconocer que al estar ustedes dos juntas, las cambio. Quiero decir, Rachel es más soportable y Quinn, eres más humana. —Yo sonreí ante lo que había dicho Tina.

-Y si se llegan a casar, sus hijos serán hermosos. —Ahora Rachel era la que reía ante el comentario de Mercedes. Rachel me abrazo y yo la pegue más a mi cuerpo.

-¡Hay mi vida! Que tiernas. – Dijo Brittany la cual puso ambas manos en su corazón.

-Quien lo diría. Quinn Fabray siendo cariñosa y amorosa en la escuela. Eso sí que es un cambio. – Ahora era Santana la que hablaba.

-Santy, por favor. —Britt la regaño

-Ok

-Quien lo diría. Santana López siendo sometida. – Era mi turno de vengarme

-Quinn, por favor. – Salió contraproducente

-Ok. – Y todos rieron. Todos se lo tomaron muy bien. Excepto Finn. En solo nos miraba desde el otro lado del salón del Club. En la guerra y en el amor todo se valía. La clase del Señor Shue termino y Rachel y yo estábamos por irnos cuando una voz nos detuvo.

-Rachel, Quinn. – Era Finn

-Finn. – Rachel se acercó más a él. No podía soportar ver a Rachel cerca de él, pero yo no podía prohibirle cosas a Rach.

-Solo quiero pedir una disculpa por el modo en que me comporte el sábado. —Finn solo bajo su mirada.

-Deberías, arruinaste nuestra cita. —Rachel solo me miro feo. Pero las palabras salían como vomito verbal.

-Quinn. – Dijo Rachel en modo de regaño.

-Lo siento. – Finn solo nos miraba y no decía nada, hasta que por fin hablo.

-Me disculpo por haberlas hecho pasar un mal rato, pero no por lo que dije. Sigo sosteniendo lo que te dije, Quinn. – Finn me miraba con enojo y odio. – No me voy a dar por vencido. Rachel, tú me amas a mí. Y cuando ella te haga daño, al que recurrirás es a mí, y yo estaré allí para ti y por ti. —Eso me enojo mucho. ¿Quién carajos se creía?

-Cuida lo que dices, Finn. —Dije acercándome a él. —Yo nunca, escúchame bien, NUNCA lastimaría a Rachel.

-Ya lo has hecho otras veces, ¿Cuál sería la diferencia esta vez?

-Que esta vez, la amo más que a nada en este mundo y te sugiero que te apartes. Rachel está conmigo y así será, le guste a quien le guste. —Tome la mano de Rachel y salimos del salón. Iba muy enojada, sentía que la sangra me ardía. Llegamos al estacionamiento y me recargue en la puerta de mi auto. Inhalaba y exhalaba.

-Quinn. – Rachel me llamo suavemente.

-Espérame, por favor. – No quería lastimar a Rachel con mis palabras. Estaba enojada y no sabía lo que hacía. 5 minutos después, mire a Rachel la cual estaba enfrente de mí.

-¿Estas mejor?—Me dijo para después acariciar una de mis mejillas.

-Lo siento, Rach. Nunca te lastimaría. Sé que he sido una perra contigo, pero en parte era para tratar de negar esto que siento por ti, pero no pude, lo sabes. Te amo y jamás te lastimaría. – Mis ojos estaban empapados en lágrimas. Todo lo que decía, lo decía desde lo más profundo de mi corazón.

-Quinn, lo sé. Sé que todo lo que me dices es verdad y sé que jamás me lastimarías. Te amo, Quinn. – El primer te amo de Rachel hacía mí. Me sentía tan feliz, lentamente acerque a Rachel hasta dejarla pegada a mi cuerpo. Tomé su rostro y un beso deposite. Sus labios sabían tan bien.

-El primer "Te amo". —Dije y después mire a Rachel que me miraba confundida.

-¿Ah?—Puso una cara tan linda, que bese su mejilla.

-El primer te amo que me dices. – Y estoy segura que puse una cara estúpida, porque Rachel solo beso mis labios una vez más y sonrió.

-¿A tu casa o a la mía?—Me dijo ya dentro del automóvil.

-¿Esta tu papa en tu casa?—Dije algo temerosa. Su papa Marcus me daba algo de miedo.

-No, tontita. Pero esta mi papi.

-Mejor vamos a mi casa. Mi mama no llegara hasta mañana. – Y una cara maliciosa se apareció en mi rostro.

-Ni estés pensando cosas impuras, Quinn. Seré virgen hasta el matrimonio. – Y ella me miro con el ceño fruncido. Yo solo reí nerviosa. Amaba a Rachel, pero lo del matrimonio, ah eso era de pensarme en mucho (mucho x 1OOOO) tiempo.

-Nunca dije lo contrario. – Íbamos camino a casa y pasamos a comprar comida. Por qué, punto número uno, mama no estaba en casa y yo tenía mucha flojera hacer de comer y punto número dos, Rachel era la invitada y no podía dejarla hacer a ella de comer. Al cabo de los 20 minutos llegamos a mi casa. Pusimos las cosas en la cocina y después nos dispusimos a comer.

Rachel y yo habíamos terminado de comer y estábamos en mi habitación. Veíamos una película en la televisión. Tenía a Rachel acomodada en mi pecho mientras yo acariciaba su sexy y largo cabello. El olor de Rachel en tan poco tiempo se había vuelto como una droga para mí.

-¿Amor?—Dijo Rachel

-¿Qué paso?

-Cuando se lo diremos a nuestros padres. – Esa pregunta me puso algo nerviosa. Mi mamá era muy religiosa, pero era su hija y me tenía que aceptar. El problema aquí era mi mamá. Por Rachel no tenía que preocuparme, bueno tal vez, debería preocuparme de que su papa Marcus no quiera matarme, pero creo que eso no pasara.

-¿Tu padre no me matara?

-Obvio no, tontita. – Rachel ahora estaba encima de mí, con ambas de sus piernas a un lado de mi cadera.

-Temo a tu papa. – Dije al mirarla directo a los ojos.

-Yo ni siquiera conozco a tu mamá. – Rachel puso un puchero tan lindo que me acerque a ella y la bese.

-Pronto lo harás, mi vida.

-Te amo, Quinn. – Rachel se acercó más a mí y me beso. El beso al principio fue lindo y tierno, pero después se volvió en uno más pasional e intenso. Mis manos ahora recorrían el largo de las piernas de Rachel, mis manos no se podían quedar quietas, la necesidad de tocar la piel de Rachel era mucha. La falta de aire se hizo presente y nos separamos.

-Te amo, Rachel. – Seguimos mirando la película hasta que mi mama entro a la habitación. Lo bueno es que Rachel y yo ya no estábamos abrazadas, si no.

-Buenas tardes. – Dijo mi madre al ver a Rachel. – No sabía que tenías visita, amor. Jude Fabray, mucho gusto. —Mi madre extendió la mano para saludar a Rachel.

-Buenas tardes. Rachel Berry. Un placer conocerla, Sra. Fabray. – Rachel tomo la mano de mi madre y saludo con una de esas sonrisas que derriten al mundo.

-El placer es mío y solo dime, Jude. El Señora me hace sentir muy vieja. —Mi madre le sonrió a Rachel.

-Ok, Jude.

-¿Te quedaras a cenar, Rachel?—Rachel me miro.

-Puedes llamar a tus papas y avisarles. – Ella asintió y yo fui con mi mamá a la sala.

-Es muy agradable, y tiene una risa muy hermosa. – Mi madre me dijo

-Lo sé, mamá.

-Si tuviera un hijo, chicas como Rachel me gustaría para nuera. – Yo mire a mi madre confundida.

-¿De qué hablas, mamá?

-De que si tú fueras hombre, y fueras mi hijo, quisiera que tu novia fuera Rachel. – Mi madre sonrió y yo solo quede confundida.

-Listo. Mis papas me dijeron que podía quedarme a cenar. —Dijo sonriendo. – Pero mi papi, dijo que tenías que llevarme sana y salva. —Eso último lo dijo en susurro. Mi madre estaba cerca de nosotras.

-Ok. Vamos a cenar. – Nos sentamos en la mesa, mi madre, Rachel y yo y comenzó la plática. Mi mamá estaba muy interesada en la vida de Rachel, y era de esperarse, ella era a la única persona, aparte de Santana y Brittany, que llevaba a casa.

La cena termino y mi mama terminó sabiendo algunas (muchas) cosas de Rachel. A eso de las 9 de la noche, estaba en camino a llevar a Rachel a su casa. El camino fue callado, cuando dos personas se quieren, no es necesario decirlo a cada minuto, con las miradas basta y sobra, y eso es lo que Rachel y yo hacíamos en esos momentos.

Llegamos a la casa de Rachel y su padre ya estaba en casa. Me tense un poco, su papa me daba miedo era muy serio y algo raro. Era muy raro que sonriera a diferencia de su esposo, Evan. Él siempre sonreía y siempre tenía muchas cosas que decir, era como Rachel.

-¿Te bajas?—Me dijo Rachel

-¿Es muy necesario?

-No, si no quieres. – Ella me sonrió.

-En verdad quiero hacerlo pero tú papa me da miedo.

-Suavizare las cosas con mi papa y yo te aviso, ok?

-Ok. ¿Paso por ti mañana? – Rachel solo se acercó y me beso.

-Tomare eso como un sí.

-Te amo, mi corderito.

-Te amo, mi estrella. – Un beso en la mejilla y vi como la silueta de Rachel se iba alejando cada vez más de mí. Mañana sería otro día y estaría con ella.


	7. Estoy muy Celosa¡

Capítulo 7

¡Estoy muy celosa!

Narrado por Quinn

Habían pasado ya 5 meses desde que Rachel y yo habíamos comenzado a andar como pareja. Aún recuerdo cuando le dijimos a sus padres (y más a su papá) que estábamos juntas como pareja. Con mi mamá fue una historia total. Pensé que me iba a correr de la casa o algo por el estilo, pero lo tomo muy bien. Casi creí que estaba en un sueño cuando ella me dijo: "Quinn, solo quiero lo mejor para ti y si Rachel es lo mejor para ti, lo acepto".

Conforme los meses pasaban, mi amor por Rachel crecía más y más. Estaba segura de que con ella quería pasar el resto de mi vida. Todos en la escuela, ya sabían que Rachel era mi novia y que yo era su novia. Muchos se admiraron, como era de esperarse, y hacían comentarios inadecuados.

Era la semana de la limpieza bucal en Mckinley High. El nuevo novio de la Señorita Pillsbury estaba en el club. Nos dio unas pastillitas azules, las cuales las masticamos y si tenían problemas, los dientes se les ponían azules. Rachel y yo masticamos las pastillas, y como era de esperarse, mis dientes estaban perfectos, blancos y relucientes. Pero la sorpresa fue ver a Rachel con sus dientes todos azules.

-Por Dios, Berry. – Dijo Santana

-¿Qué? – Rachel sacó un pequeño espejo y se miró la boca. — ¡Oh por Dios! Me cepillo los dientes tres veces al día y utilizo hilo dental entre clase y clase. – Dijo mi novia alarmada.

-En ocasiones es hereditario. No te preocupes, Rachel. Esto se va a arreglar. —Dijo Carl.

-Sr. Shue, ¿si me permite? – Dijo Kurt y el Sr. Shue le dio la palabra. —Solo quiero decir que se está realizando una campaña vía Facebook con más de 5 seguidores, los cuales están proponiendo hacer un número de, espere un momento.- Kurt alzo su mano. — Miss Britney Spears. – Todos comenzamos a aplaudir y aludir. Britney era una de las mejores cantantes en el mundo y el club necesitaba hacer música moderna.

-No quiero hacer Britney. —Dijo Brittany

-¿Por qué no Britney, Brittany?

-Porque yo también me llamo Britney Spears. – Todos nos quedamos con cara de WTF?

-¿De qué demonios habla?—Escuche que dijo Mercedes

-Mi nombre es Brittany y mi nombre de en medio de Susan y mi apellido es Pierce. Brittany S. Pierce. —Santana miro a su novia.

-Bueno, allí tienes la respuesta, Kurt. No Britney. – Kurt ahora miraba a Brittany con cara de enojado.

-Muchas gracias, Brittany. – Y santana dirigió su mirada a él.

-Cuidado de cómo le hablas, Kurt. – Santana era muy protectora con Brittany, y tenía que ser así, esa rubia era muy sensible y tierna y Santana tenía que cuidarla bien.

-Gracias, Santy. —Brittany miro a Santana muy tiernamente y beso la mejilla de esta.

Todos salimos de la clase del Sr. Shue. Rachel estaba muy callada, el problema de su boca la tenía así. Decidí acompañarla a su cita con el Dr. Carl. Desde que Kurt hablo de Britney, Rachel no se sacaba de la mente que la idea era muy buena, que el club tenía que hacer canciones con las que los jóvenes nos identifiquemos. Rachel llevaba el libro autobiográfico de Britney.

-¿Sigues con la idea de hacer Britney, Estrella?—Estábamos ya esperando que el Dr. Llamará a Rachel para su cita.

-Britney es un icono en la música, Quinn. Sería grandioso si hiciéramos un número de ella. —Yo solo bese la mejilla de mi novia y en ese momento el Dentista la llamo. Rachel tardo alrededor de una hora dentro del consultorio. Cuando salió seguía bajo los efectos de la anestesia. La tome por la cintura y la lleve al automóvil.

-¿Sabes?—Estábamos en la casa de Rachel, en su habitación para ser más exacta.

-¿Qué?

-Tuve una fantasía con Britney. – Yo abrí mis ojos al máximo y la mire rápidamente. —Pero no era esa clase de fantasías. – Dijo mi novia muy sonrojada.

-¿Entonces?

-Creo que es tanta la ambición o el deseo de hacer Britney que me soñé haciendo un número de ella.

-¿Qué canción?—Le pregunte curiosa.

-"Hit me baby one more time" – Y se sonrojo. Y yo reí

-Te amo, Rachel. – Ella me sonrió y me beso en los labios.

Eran casi las 10:00PM cuando me fui a mi casa. Mañana era viernes, por fin. Y era el final de la semana Bucal en la escuela. Al llegar a mi casa, me bañe, puse mi pijama y me recosté. Fue un día largo y estaba agotada.

A la mañana siguiente me fui a la escuela. Esta vez no iba a pasar por ella, en la mañana me había mandado un mensaje que su papá la iba a llevar. Ya no dije nada, su papá aún me daba miedo.

Estaba en mi taquilla cuando escuche muchos silbidos y mucho arguende. Todos y la mayoría de los chicos estaban viendo a una chica y esa chica era nada menos que MI CHICA. Rachel estaba vestida como Britney en el video de Hit me baby one more time. De colegiala con una falda muy pequeña y dos colitas. Mi corazón casi se me salía de mi pecho. Rápidamente cerré mi taquilla y tome un suéter que tenía allí.

-Amor, ¿no tienes frio? – Dije al ponerle el suéter.

-No, Quinn. Estoy bien. – Y Rachel se quitó el suéter.

-Oh baby, me puedes pegar las veces que tú quieras. – Dijo Azimio, uno de los jugadores de Futbol.

-Lástima que es lesbiana. – Escuche que dijo otro jugador.

-Oh Rachel, cuando te canses de Fabray, aquí estoy yo. —Dijo Karofsky. Ese comentario hizo que mi sangre hirviera de coraje. Lástima que se había ido, sino, iba a probar la furia Fabray.

-¿No crees que es demasiado?—Le pregunte

-No, amor. Quiero decir, Britney me dio la inspiración para poder vestirme de esta manera el día de hoy.

-Pero todos te ven. – A este punto mis celos estaban a flor de piel.

-Ese es el punto, Quinn. – Ambas entramos al salón.

-¡Wow¡ - Dijo Kurt

-¡Estas caliente, Rachel¡ - Escuche que dijo Mercedes

-¡La pequeña princesa judía, está que arde¡ - Dijo Puck y yo solo reaccione golpeando su hombro.

-¡Au! - Se quejó y me volteo a ver

-Respeta a mi novia. —Le dije sería

-Es una prueba más del poder de Britney. – Dijo Kurt en cuanto el Sr. Shue entro al salón.

-¿Eso es verdad, Rachel? Quiero decir, estas vestida diferente el día de ahora.

-Bueno, Britney siempre ha sido un gran icono para mí, pero del día de ayer tuve una visión mía haciendo un numero de Britney y creo que eso me dio la valentía de poder vestirme de esta manera.

-Rachel, normalmente te vistes como la pequeña fantasía de un viejo pervertido pero quiero decirte que ese look va contigo. ¡Yeah¡ - Santana daba pequeños aplausos y Rachel sonreía maravillada. Yo solo mire a santana.

-Rachel, ese look es muy atrevido. – Dije tratando de seguir el paso de mi novia.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Quinn?

-Que ese chico acaba de romper con su novia, solo para poder mirarte. – Ahora estaba enojada. Yo solo podía mirar a Rachel.

-Amor, no tienes por qué estar insegura. Yo te amo a ti. – Y en ese momento Finn pasaba por allí. Miro a Rachel de una manera tan lasciva y sexual, que no pude más y lo avente contra los casilleros.

-¡No la veas de esa manera! - Dije gritando

-¿Qué te pasa?—me dijo Finn enojado

-Si te vuelvo a ver mirar de esa manera a mi novia, no te la vas a acabar, Hudson.

-QUINN. —Me grito Rachel

-A mí no me puedes imponer como debo de mirar a las personas. – La cara de Finn estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en mi rostro.

-Estas advertido, Hudson.

-No me amenaces. —Y Finn volvió a mirar a Rachel.

-¡NO LA VEAS ¡ —No pude más y solté un golpe de puño cerrado a Finn. Este solo se tocó el ojo el cual ya se le estaba inflamando.

-QUINN, VAMONOS DE AQUÍ. —Rachel me llevo arrastrando hasta los baños. MI mano derecha estaba muy inflamada, el golpe si fue muy duro.

-No puedo creerlo. – Rachel estaba curándome la mano.

-El casi te hacia al amor con la mirada. – Dije muy enojada

-Pero no era razón para golpearlo.

-Claro que sí, ¡Estoy muy celosa, Rachel!

-Quinn, te prometo que esta fue la última vez que me visto de esta manera. – Rachel se sentó en mis piernas y me beso los labios lentamente.

-Lamento lo ocasionado, pero que es que me dan celos, Rachel. Tú eres mi novia.

-Y solo TÚ puedes tocar lo que ellos ven. – Y dicho esto, Rachel llevo una de mis manos hasta una de sus piernas. Me beso una vez más pero ahora el beso era más pasional que los demás. Ahora sentía la necesidad de quitarle la ropa, de estar con ella en mi casa desnuda, haciéndole el amor. Creó que ya es tiempo.


	8. Quiero hacerlo, Quinn

Capítulo 8

Quiero hacerlo, Quinn.

Narrado por Rachel

Después de aquel ataque de celos por parte de Quinn, jamás de los jamases me volví a vestir de esa manera. Quiero decir también, que ver a Quinn celosa, fue señal de que lo que siente es verdadero, no que nunca lo halla creído, sino que lo sentí de una manera que nunca la había sentido. Tan protectora y tan violenta, ese golpe que le dio a Finn, le provocó a este un buen morete en el ojo. La rivalidad entre Finn y Quinn era demasiado notoria, en ocasiones me daba miedo dejarlos en un mismo lugar a los dos.

Ya casi cumplo 6 meses con Quinn. Los mejores seis meses de mi vida. Ella es tan linda y atenta conmigo, me cuida demasiado y me complace en todo lo que yo quiero. Desde hace unas semanas he notado que cuando estamos en una sesión de besos, el deseo y el impulso ahora son más grandes, siento que me quiero unir a ella totalmente.

Las manos ocupan explorar más, y Quinn es una experta en eso. Sus manos recorren desde mis muslos hasta mi cuello, pero siento que ella quiere algo más, no puedo negar que yo también siento esa necesidad de estar con ella, sintiendo su piel y la mía convirtiéndose en una sola.

Era un viernes, estábamos a finales de la clase del Señor Shue. Mercedes estaba cantando una canción de Aretha. Me encanta la voz de Mercedes es tan potente y maravillosa, sin duda alguna una de las mejores voces del Club.

-Bueno chicos eso sería todo por el día de ahora. —Dijo el señor Shue. Este salió y estábamos por irnos cuando Puck nos detiene.

-¡Hey¡ Solo quiero avisarles que daré una fiesta ahora en la noche, para que vayan.—Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué celebras ahora, Puckerman? Tu cumpleaños en el domingo—Escuche que dijo Santana la cual estaba tomada de la mano con Brittany.

-Por la misma razón, mi mamá me llevara a no sé dónde el domingo y quiero celebrar con ustedes ese día. —Puck solo rasco su cabeza.

-Oh que lindo. —Dije

-¿Lindo? ¿Por qué?—Quinn era ahora la que hablaba

-Por querer celebrar su cumpleaños con nosotros. –Puck se sonrojo

-Siendo de esa manera, yo me apunto. —Dijo Kurt

-Pues nosotros también. —Dijo Santana la cual también hablaba por Brittany.

-Genial. Los veo a todos en mi casa a las 8. —Puck salió del aula con una gran sonrisa en su boca al igual que todos los demás. Quinn y yo íbamos tomadas de la mana directo hacía el estacionamiento. Teníamos que ir a arreglarnos para ir a lo de Puck. Estábamos por subirnos cuando vimos a Santana la cual se acercaba con Britt.

-¡Hey!—Grito santana

-¿Qué paso?—Le dijo Quinn cuando ya estaban ambas con nosotras.

-¿A qué horas se irán a lo de Puck?

-No lo sé. —Quinn volteó a verme a mí

-Como a eso de las 8:30PM, Santana. —Santana solo miraba el suelo, algo quería decirnos.

-¿Qué pasa, Santana? —Dijo Quinn

-Lo que Santana quiere pedirles es que si pueden pasar por nosotras a mi casa. —Yo solo reí al igual que Quinn. Y miramos a Santana la cual estaba sonrojada.

-Mi auto está en el taller y a Brittany no lo prestan el carro. —Dijo al fin.

-No se diga más, S. Pasaremos por ambas a las 8:30, ¿Ok?—Quinn miro a su amiga y después a mí.

-Muchas gracias, Q. —Y Britt abrazo efusivamente a Quinn. Santana solo me miro y me sonrió, a lo que yo también le correspondí. Vimos como la pareja se alejaba de nosotras hasta que se nos perdieron de la vista. Quinn y yo íbamos camino a mi casa. Mis padres no estaban en casa y un cosquilleo se hizo presente en mi estómago. Al llegar a casa rápidamente subimos a mi habitación y como de costumbre, Quinn se sentó en mi cama.

-¿Qué te pondrás?—Me preguntó mi corderito

-No sé, amor. —Dije al revisar mi armario.

-Sea lo que sea, te verás hermosa. —Yo voltee a verla y me acerque a ella y me senté en sus piernas.

-Te amor, Quinn. —Y me acerque a ella hasta que nuestros labios quedaron unidos en un beso y como era de esperarse, el beso se volvió más pasional, ahora las manos de Quinn estaban cerca de mi trasero, sabía que iba a pasar, estaba lista, pero tenía miedo, amaba a Quinn más que nada en este mundo, pero yo nunca había estaba de esta manera con nadie.

Lentamente las manos de mi corderito comienzan a masajear mis glúteos a lo cual yo solté un gemido, Quinn es una experta en hacerme sentir cosas inexplicables. Los besos ahora yo se los doy en el cuello, oh Dios, sabe tan bien ese cuello, una combinación entre vainilla y fresa; desesperadas buscamos nuestros labios y nos besamos, la ropa empieza a estorbarle a Quinn, lentamente se separa de mí y me mira a los ojos como pidiendo permiso a lo que yo le contesto besando sus labios una vez más.

Siento las manos de Quinn dentro de mi blusa y suavemente acaricia mi abdomen y yo solo suelto un gemido al contacto de las manos de Quinn en mi piel. Ahora yo solo estoy en ropa interior, no supe como perdí el resto de mi ropa, Quinn seguía con su ropa intacta, por lo que ahora yo estaba arriba de ella y lentamente le quitaba su blusa. El brassier de mi novia salió a relucir y yo sentí una sensación extraña en mi entrepierna, algo que jamás había sentido.

Las cosas se estaban tornando cada vez más graves, graves en el sentido de que quiera hacerlo con Quinn, me sentía segura de poder hacer el acto de amor más grande con ella. Nuestras respiraciones agitadas y excitadas invadían toda mi habitación. Las manos traviesas de Quinn se acomodaron en el broche de mi brassier queriéndolo desabrochar, pero se lo impedí.

-¿Qué pasa?—Me dijo Quinn muy excitada.

-Quinn, yo, bueno, yo soy virgen. —Y al decir eso me sonroje al máximo.

-Oh –Quinn se sonrojo y me miro directamente a los ojos y después beso mis labios. —No aremos nada que tú no quieras, amor. —Esas eran las cosas que me enamoraban cada vez más de Quinn.

-Quiero hacerlo, Quinn. —Al escuchar eso, Quinn abrió sus ojos al máximo y note como sus pupilas se dilataban. Ya no se dijo más y entre Quinn y yo sucedió el acto más hermoso y puro que nunca haya experimentado. Nuestros cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos se fundieron en solo uno, yo ya era parte de Quinn y ella era parte de mí. Ya nos pertenecíamos, yo era de ella y ella es mía.

Las dos estábamos desnudas en mi cama, solo una pequeña sabana cubría una mínima parte de nuestra desnudes. Quinn y yo nos mirábamos directamente a los ojos, algo había cambiado en la mirada de Quinn y sabía lo que era, también yo me sentía diferente, ahora me sentía completa y placentera. Amaba a Quinn más que a nada en este mundo y jamás la lastimaría así como sé que ella jamás me lastimaría a mí.

El reloj marcaba ya las 7 de la tarde y mis padres no tardaban en llegar y con todo el esfuerzo del mundo mi corderito y yo nos levantamos de la cama y cada una se ducho en baños separados por que si nos bañábamos juntas, nunca íbamos a salir de la ducha y teníamos que pasar por Santana y Brittany. A las 8:00 PM salimos de la casa y una sonrisa muy grande acompañaban nuestras caras, se sentía tan bien entregarte en cuerpo y alma a la persona que más amas en el mundo.

Quinn sonó el claxon dos veces y de la casa salió una latina y una rubia. Britt y Santana salían de la casa tomadas de la mano, esa era la escena más linda que había visto, en la escuela, Santana es muy "ruda" no deja o no se muestra cariñosa con Britt, pero cuando lo hace, trata de seguir con su imagen de "Chica mala".

-Hola, FaBerry. —Quinn y yo miramos confundidas a Brittany.

-Es la combinación de sus nombres, es lo que pasa cuando hay una pareja, Oh por Dios, Rachel, cuando tú estabas con Finn, tuvieron la combinación de Finnchel, con Puck, Puckberry. —Quinn solo arrugo la nariz. No le gustaba que los nombres de mis antiguos nombres salieran a la luz.

-Entonces tú y Brittany son: Brittana. —Dijo Quinn

-Oh Santtitny. —Dijo Britt orgullosa de la combinación de su nombre con el de Santana.

-Bueno, basta de combinaciones que se nos hace tarde y una fiesta nos espera. —Tanto como Brittany como Santana se subieron al auto y partimos a la casa de Puck. En el camino, miradas cómplices se hacían notar entre Quinn y yo y una de ellas fue notada por Santana.

-Aquí hay gato encerrado. —Dijo Santana

-¿Un gato? ¿Dónde, Santy?—Brittany era tan inocentemente linda.

-No, amor, es una oración metafórica. ¡Aquí huele a Sexo!—Quinn al escuchar eso freno rápidamente el carro y yo solo sentí como mis mejillas ardían.

-Dios, no quiero morir, Quinn. No hasta que One Tree Hill llegue a su temporada final. —Brittany estaba algo tensa por lo que acababa de pasar y Santana solo tenía una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro.

-Dios, Santana. Sé más, SUTIL con tus comentarios. —Quinn estaba muy sonrojada

-Con razón están tan felices ustedes dos. Si ya me lo decía yo. —Santana ahora me miraba por medio del retrovisor y yo me sonroje. —Aparte, Quinn, tienes algo en tu cuello, algo como un chupete. —Rápidamente Quinn busco un pequeño espejo y se miró el cuello y era verdad, Quinn tenía un pequeño chupete, yo me sonroje a más no poder.

Por fin llegamos a la casa de Puck. La música se podía escuchar a dos cuadras antes de su casa, las fiestas en casa de Puck eran así de llamativas. Al entrar a casa de Puck, vimos a Finn el cual no se miraba para nada bien, se miraba muy tomado y lo menos que quería era un encuentro no amistoso entre él y Quinn, por lo que tome la mano de Quinn y nos fuimos a donde estaban Kurt y Blaine.

-Oh por Dios. ¿Cuándo paso eso?—Dijo Blaine al ver nuestras manos entrelazadas

-Hace ya 6 meses. —Dijo Quinn orgullosa

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?—Le pregunto Blaine a Kurt

-No me ibas a creer, además tenías que verlo con tus propios ojos. —Kurt beso la mejilla de su novio y nos sonrió. Los cuatro estábamos platicando cuando Finn llega al lugar.

-Vaya, siguen juntas. —El habla de Finn era algo trabajoso, se notaba que había tomado mucho.

-Finn, por favor. —Dijo Kurt

-Tú no te metas. —Y Finn no midió su fuerza y aventó a Kurt el cual casi caía.

-¡FINN!—Dije alarmada

-Rachel, yo te amo, ¿Por qué no lo puedes entender?

-Ahórrate tus palabras, Finn. Rachel está conmigo. —Quinn había hablado

-Tú no te metas.

-Me meto porque es mi novia. Entiéndelo Finn, Rachel me escogió a mí. Supéralo—Finn solo miro a Quinn.

-Muy pronto se te acabara el gusto Fabray y Rachel estará en mis brazos. —Finn no dijo nada más y salió disparado fuera de la casa de Puck. Nadie dijo nada ya acerca de lo que había sucedido.

Quinn y yo estuvimos bailando y socializando con los demás. Al fin todo el grupo me aceptaba y me quería así como yo a ellos. La fiesta fue genial, pero lo que fue más genial, fue que al fin Quinn y yo estamos unidas para siempre.

_**Antes que nada, NO SOY BUENA REDACTANDO ESCENAS DE SEXO, pensé en hacerlo detallado, pero simplemente, yo no estoy "Adentrada" en esa área para poder hacerlo, espero y me disculpen por eso :$$**_

_**Espero que les guste este capítulo, sin más por el momento, me despido. **_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, sin ellos no podría continuar escribiendo.**_


	9. La chica de Quinn

Capítulo 9

La chica de Quinn.

Narrado por Finn

_**Quinn is a friend.**_

_**Yeah i know it's been a good friend of mine**_

Habían pasado ya exactamente 6 meses desde que Quinn y Rachel habían comenzado a salir. No me gustaba para nada, yo amaba a Rachel, no sé cómo Quinn hizo para que Rachel se fijara en ella.

Lo que yo sabía era que Rachel estaba enamorada de mí desde el principio. No lo voy a negar, cuando conocí a Rachel fue algo raro, porque yo estaba "según" enamorado de Quinn. La primera vez que la bese, fue como si una descarga recorriera mi cuerpo, sentí mucho miedo, no podía hacerle algo así a Quinn, y para lo que me sirvió, Quinn termino engañándome con Puck y ahora me quita a la mujer que amo.

Nunca llegue a imaginarme que alguien como Quinn pudiera tener un repentino cambio de sexualidad, quiero decir, hace algunos meses se le miraba muy enamorada de Sam. Fue muy tonto al pensar que Quinn amara a Sam, es muy buena actriz, ¿Qué si no lo sé? Todo ese numerito que se armó con lo del embarazo y que era mi hijo y resulto que era de Puck.

_**Bur lately something change that id hard to define**_

_**Quinn's got himself a girl and I want to make it mine**_

No me gusta para nada ver a Rachel y a Quinn juntas. Eso no puede ser posible, el destino de Rachel era estar conmigo, no con Quinn. Era un sábado y estábamos en una típica fiesta de Puck. El solo quiere una excusa para poder tirar la casa por la ventana; todo estaba bien, todo hasta que las vi. La sonrisa de Rachel estaba hermosa como siempre, y yo sabía que la causa de esa bella sonrisa era Quinn.

-¡Hey, Finn!—Escuche que dijo Artie

-Hola, Artie. —Lo mire rápidamente para después posar mi mirada en ellas

-¿Por qué te sigues lastimando, Finn?—Y yo lo voltee a ver

-¿de qué hablas?—Le conteste haciéndome el desentendido

-Quinn y Rachel.

-Es difícil, amigo. Es difícil que un día te digan que están enamoradas de ti y que al otro, estén enamoradas entre ellas. —Encogí mis hombros y él puso una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si te entiendo muy bien. Lo mismo pasó con Brittany. —Ahora su sonrisa ya no estaba. Si más bien no recuerdo, Brittany dejo a Artie porque esta estaba enamorada de Santana.

-¿Cómo es que no te afecta?—El me miro. –Quiero decir, pareces estar de acuerdo con todo eso de Britt y Santana. —Y Artie fijo su mirada en Santana y Brittany las cuales estaban abrazadas, pero cuando sintieron la mirada de Artie se despegaron y solo le sonrieron a Artie.

-Claro que me afecta, Finn. No todos los días estas con la chica más linda de la escuela y después esta te deja por la otra chica más linda de la escuela. —Yo solo reí ante lo que había dicho Artie. –Aparte, yo siempre supe que Brittany amaba a Santana, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que lo mío con ella terminara.

-Pero si tú sabías que ella estaba enamorada de Santana, ¿Por qué accediste a estar con ella?

-Por qué Britt también sentía cosas por mí, pero al final, lo que sentía por Santana era más grande.

-¿Y te dolió cuando te dijo que quería estar con Santana?

-Un poco.

-¿Solo un poco?—Yo lo mire incrédulo

-Si, por que al final, supe que Britt estaría feliz con Santana. Y la felicidad de Britt es mejor que estar con ella. —Yo mire a Artie y en sus ojos se reflejaba un brillo.

-Yo no puedo hacer eso, amo mucho a Rachel como para no luchar por ella. —Y mire a Rachel la cual en ese momento estaba besando a Quinn. AL ver eso sentí como mi sangre hervía de los celos

-Si la amas tanto como dices, deberías ver que su felicidad esta con Quinn y no contigo. Si fuera lo contrario, Rachel estaría contigo, pero no lo está. —Ya no pude contestar por que Artie se fue del lugar. Tenía razón Artie, pero es que me era muy imposible dejar las cosas de la manera en la que estaban. Yo quería a Rachel para mí, ella tenía que estar conmigo.

Tome un sorbo de mi ponche y camine para estar más cerca de aquellas dos. Era tan bizarro, hace unos meses atrás, yo estaba de la misma manera con Rachel. Yo la abrazaba de esa manera y le besaba de esa manera.

_**Cause she watch me with those eyes**_

_**And she loves with that body**_

_**I just know it**_

Mi Mirada seguía en ellas, simplemente no podía apartarla de ellas. Tenía que saber o ver alguna razón por la cual, Rachel prefería estar con ella que conmigo. No sé cómo pasó pero la mirada de Rachel se encontró conmigo, mis mejillas ardían de lo roja que estaban, me había descubierto, lo único que hice fue sonreírle y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

De pronto vi como ahora, Quinn era la que me miraba. Su mirada reflejaba resentimiento y enojo, era oficial, yo no era del agrado de Quinn y ella del mío tampoco. Tomo la mano de Rachel y la llevo a uno de los pasillos donde casi no había gente. Sigilosamente las seguí y alcance a escuchar algo de lo que ellas hablaban.

-Te mira demasiado. —Le dijo Quinn a Rachel

-Pero el mira, lo que tú puedes tocar, sentir y probar. —Al escuchar eso mi corazón se paralizo. Eso solo podía significar que Rachel y Quinn ya lo habían hecho.

-Bueno, pero es que…- Y ya no pude escuchar más palabras, ahora solo se escuchaban los labios de las dos. Una lágrima calló por mis ojos. No podía soportar más.

-Nada, Quinn. Yo te amo a ti. No importa lo que digan o no digan, lo que siento por ti jamás lo había sentido por nadie.

-Lo mismo digo, Rach. Te amo. —Y un beso más se hizo presente. Yo quería a la chica de Quinn.

Me aleje del lugar y directamente fui con Puck el cual estaba bailando con Mercedes. Al verme dejo de bailar y fue conmigo.

-¿Qué pasa, viejo?—Dijo Puck

-Necesito una dosis más fuerte de licor, Puck. —Y este me miro directamente a los ojos.

-Es por Rachel y Quinn, ¿No?—Y yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Y por qué mejor no cantas en lugar de embriagarte?—Yo lo mire confundido.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Finn, tu casi no tomas. Y esta vez no será la ocasión. Así que mejor canta una canción que refleje todo lo que sientes. —La idea de Puck no estaba mal y tenía la mejor canción para eso, claro con algunos cambios.

-Está bien. —Tú has la presentación y yo me encargo del resto.

-Muy bien. —Puck se fue y puso lo necesario para hacer una presentación.

-¿Para qué es eso, Puck?—Escuche que dijo Rachel

-Una sorpresa. —Contesto Puck

-Esto me huele mal. —Dijo Quinn

-Escuchar.

-¿Ah?—Dijo Quinn

-Mejor escúchalo por ti misma. —Y Puck se alejó de ellas.

-¡Hey! Chicos y chicas, una presentación sorpresa por parte de ¡FINN HUDSON!—Cuando salí todos tenían caras confusas. Y rápidamente dirigí mi mirada a Rachel, la cual me miraba atentamente. Tome el micrófono y comenzó a cantar.

_Quinn is a friend._

_Yeah i know it's been a good friend of mine_

_Bur lately something change that id hard to define_

_Quinn's got herself a girl and I want to make it mine_

Mire al público rápidamente y después mire a Rachel, la cual tenía cara de sorprendida. Después mire la cara de Quinn la cual no era la más alegre del mundo. Estaba cantando una canción que decía que quería a su chica.

_Cause she watch me with those eyes_

_And she loves with that body_

_I just know it_

Mi mirada seguía a Rachel. No sabía en qué momento Quinn saltaría al escenario y me pegaría, pero eso no importaba, tenía que saber que no me iba a dar por vencido. Después mi mirada se centró en Kurt y Blaine, los cuales tenían un gran asombre en sus ojos. Después voltee a ver a Brittany y a Santana, las cuales estaban muy sorprendidas.

_And she's holding in her arms lately that night_

_You know I wish that I have Quinn's Girl_

_I wish that I have Quinn's girl_

Mis manos estaban mojadas, el sudor que mi cuerpo producía era por nervios. En cualquier momento algo inesperado podía pasar, pero no deje de cantar. Tenían que saber cómo me sentía al verlas juntas, Quinn más que nada tenía que darse cuenta de que no me iba a dar por vencido tan rápidamente.

De la nada vi como Quinn subió al escenario y me quito el micrófono y lo tiro al suelo, no sin antes darme una mirada de odio. Estaba asustado, no lo voy a mentir, el último golpe que Quinn me dio me dejo un ojo morado y casi me dejaba ciego.

Quinn bajo del escenario y tomo la mano de Rachel y salieron de la fiesta. Todos quedaron anonadados con la actitud de Quinn, hasta yo quedé perplejo. Después de ver como Quinn y Rachel salían de la fiesta todos me voltearon a ver a mí. Las caras de mis amigos del Club no estaban felices. Pude ver como Mercedes, Tina y Mike, me miraban mientras movían su cabeza negativamente.

Baje del escenario y vi como Santana y Brittany se acercaban a mí. La cara de Santana no lucía feliz, y Britt parecía conmovida con la canción, pero de igual manera con cara de decepción.

-Espero que hayas quedado contento. —Me dijo Santana

-Tenía que sacar lo que sentía.

-Fue algo estúpido, Finn. —Ahora era Brittany la que hablaba

-¿Cuándo vas a entender que Rachel quiere estar con Quinn y no contigo, Finn?—No tuve tiempo de contestar porque ambas se habían marchado y ahora Kurt se aceraba.

-Tú también vienes a regañarme. —Kurt movió su cabeza de un lado a otro

-Te vengo a decir algo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué pasaría si tu estuvieras con Rachel y Quinn hubiera cantado esa canción?—Y Kurt se alejó. Eso me dejo pensando. Creo que hubiera reaccionado de la misma manera en la que Quinn lo hizo. Tome mi cara entre mis manos y me puse a pensar.

Estuvo mal lo que hice. Soy un idiota. Todos tienen razón, si Rachel me amara, estuviera conmigo y no con Quinn. Lo que ella siente por mi ex novia es verdad, Rachel ama a Quinn y yo tengo que aceptarlo aunque me duela.

_Hey! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Oigan muchas gracias por comentar, en serio, en WOW! Me encanta leer sus comentarios, me inspiran para continuarla. Espero que les guste este capítulo. Una cosa más, después de mucho (mucho) tiempo, ya cambie el capítulo dos! ¿Recuerdan que el uno y el dos eran lo mismo? Pues ya no es así, ya pueden leer el capítulo dos!_

_**Sus comentarios son vitales y fuente de inspiracion :))**_

**Te invito a leer mi otro Fic :**

**"**_**Pudo ser tan Fácil"**_

! Gracias de nuevo!


	10. La chica es Mía

Capítulo 10

¡La chica es MIA!

Narrado por Quinn

-¡Es un estúpido!—Dije al fin.

-Quinn, por favor. —Me decía Rachel

-Es un idiota, eso es lo que es. ¿Quién carajos se cree?—Estaba muy enojada.

Rachel y yo estábamos afuera de la casa de Noah. Después de presenciar el espectáculo que dio el estúpido de Finn, mi temperamento era el del mismo Hulk. ¿Quién carajos se creía ese pelele para cantarle una canción a mi novia? Era un imbécil, en mi mente su cara de estúpido estaba y en mis oídos seguía escuchando esa canción que para nada me agrado.

Rachel trataba de calmarme, pero simplemente no podía calmarme. Tenía ganas de regresa a esa fiesta y sacarle los ojos a Finn a golpes. Cantarle una canción a mi novia enfrente de una gran cantidad de personas, no era para nada lindo y menos cuando YO estaba presente.

-¡Quinn!-Era Santana

-Solo un momento. —Les dije.

-¿Esta muy molesta verdad?—Pregunto Brittany

-Yo reaccionario de la misma manera. —Britt miro a Santana con mucho amor y beso los labios de su novia.

-Tú hubieras reaccionado peor, Santana.

-Sí, tienes razón, Q. —Rachel no decía nada. Solo me limitaba a mirar sin omitir ningún sonido.

-Rachel, no fue tu culpa. Que Finn sea un tonto y te hubiera cantado esa canción, no tiene nada que ver contigo. —Dijo Britt

-Britt tiene razón, amor. —Le dije y la abrace.

-Vamos, hay que ir a tomarnos un café. —Dijo Santana. Yo mire a Rachel y ella me sonrió.

-¡Vamos! Y me compraras ese helado grande con chispas de chocolate y con galleta y con bolitas de chocolate, ¿verdad, Santy?—Dijo Britt con una cara tan linda.

-Sabes que sí, princesa. —Todas reímos y nos disponíamos a ir cuando una voz llamo nuestros nombres.

-¡Rachel, Quinn!—Y era la voz que no quería escuchar dentro de un muy buen tiempo.

-Ya hiciste mucho, ¿no crees, Finn?—Dijo Santana.

-Solo un minuto, por favor. —Rachel apretó mi mano y me detuve.

-¿Qué quieres, Finn?—Ahora era Rachel la que hablaba.

-Disculparme, sé que lo que hice estuvo mal y me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Sé que tal vez no quieran escuchar lo que tengo que decir, en especial tú, Quinn, pero por favor. —Yo no decía nada, sentí la mirada de Santana y la mire, ella me sonrió y Rachel mi mano más fuerte apretó.

-No quiero escuchar lo que tengas que decir, Finn. —Dije yo mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Por favor, Quinn. —Su mirada era suplicante

-¿Qué me vas a decir? Creo que la canción fue más que obvia.

-Yo no sabía lo que hacía, bueno si sabía lo que hacía, no lo voy a negar, pero quería hacerles notar que no me iba a dar por vencido, que iba a luchar por Rachel, pero ahora, en la fiesta, todos me dieron palabras que me decían que hiciera lo contrario, que si amaba a Rachel de la manera en la que lo hago, la deje libre, la deje hacer su vida feliz con Quinn, y eso es lo que hare, me duele, no te voy a mentir, amo a Rachel, pero por que la amo voy a dejar que sea feliz contigo, Quinn.—Rápidamente mire a Rachel la cual tenía unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Finn. —Sentí como la mano de Rachel lentamente se desprendía de la mía e iba a abrazarlo. Cuando esto pasó yo cerré mis ojos fuertemente, no podía ver como Rachel abrazaba a Finn.

-Sé que estuvo mal y ahora lo sé, solo quiero que las cosas entre nosotros este bien. —Ahora Finn me miraba a mí. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de abalanzarme a él y matarlo a golpes, pero no iba a servir de nada, solo me metería en muchos problemas y era lo menos que quería.

-Amor, ¿Qué dices?—Rachel me miraba con esos ojos tan hermosos, en su miraba podía ver esperanza, ella quería que las cosas fueran mejor entre todos. Y por ella haría un esfuerzo.

-A la primera que hagas, no me la pensare dos veces para golpearte más fuerte. —Dije al extenderle mi mano a Finn.

-Juro que no hare otra estupidez. La furia Fabray casi me deja ciego. —Finn tomo mi mano y ambos sonreímos.

-Pues ahora no solo será la furia Fabray, sino la López también. La furia combinada. —Finn miro a Santana y sabía que era mejor que cumpliera su palabra.

-Entonces, sería, ¿Furia Lopray?—Y todos reímos ante la ocurrencia de Brittany.

-Entonces estamos bien, ¿verdad?—Pregunto temeroso Finn.

-Por mí no hay ningún problema. —Dijo mi estrella.

-Por mí tampoco. —Dije y lo mire a los ojos

-Gracias, chicas y otra vez, lamento todo lo ocurrido.

-Ya, Finn, no te pongas sentimental. Supéralo. —Dijo Santana

-Bien, será mejor que entre a la fiesta. Nos vemos chicas. —Y así Finn se fue alejando de nosotras hasta que entro por completamente a la casa de Noah.

Las cuatro nos subimos al automóvil y nos dispusimos a irnos a nuestras casas. Primero tuve que ir a dejar a Santana y a Brittany. Después Rachel y yo nos fuimos para mi casa, en silencio en todo el camino fue muy incómodo, ninguna de las dos tenía ganas de hablar de lo sucedido en la fiesta de Puck.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, saludamos a mi mamá la cual estaba a punto de tomar un avión para irse a Rusia por un par de semanas. Mi madre beso mi mejilla y la de Rachel para después partir. Mi estrella y yo subimos a mi habitación y nos pusimos pijamas y nos acostamos en mi cama, ambas estábamos muy cansadas y teníamos que descansar, lo bueno, es que mañana, o más bien, era sábado.

-Qué noche. —Dijo Rachel la cual estaba acostada ya en la cama.

-Lo sé. —Dije al salir del baño con mi pijama ya puesta. Apague la luz y me acosté a un lado de mi novia.

-¿Sigues enojada? —Pregunto Rachel cuando ella ya estaba en mi pecho acostada.

-Molesta sería el término, enojada estaba hace unos minutos. —Yo acariciaba el largo y negro pelo de mi novia. Me encantaba hacer eso, era tan relajante, que por esa razón lo hacía.

-La verdad no sé qué pasaba por la mente de Finn cuando comenzó a cantar esa canción.

-Que es un rotundo imbécil. —Dije de la nada

-Quinn. —Me dijo Rachel en modo de regaño.

-Lo siento, pero sabes que es la verdad.

-A decir verdad, me sentí alagada. — ¿Ah? Rápidamente deje de abrazar a Rachel y me senté en la cama.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, amor, ni es mis más locas fantasías, pensé que Finn y tu lucharan por mí. Es algo, raro y loco.

-Es algo estúpido. No tiene que haber motivo, tú eres mía, Rachel. —Me volví a recostar en la cama.

-Me gusta la Quinn celosa. —Rachel se acercó a mí y beso mis labios lentamente.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué? —Pregunte curiosa

-Por qué te vez muy, MUY sexy. —Y yo dijimos más. Los besos se hicieron presentes la mayor parte de la noche, hasta que ambas quedamos dormidas. A la mañana siguiente, el padre de Rache se hizo presente en mi casa, se llevaba a mi princesa por que su padre Marcus quería pasar el sábado con ella. Rachel beso mis labios y partió junto con su papi. Después de que Rachel se fue, me metí a bañar y cuando salí, mi teléfono sonó. Me fije en el identificador y era Santana.

-¿Qué paso, Santana?

_-¿Estas ocupada?—_Dijo algo temerosa

-No, Rachel se acaba de ir. Vino su papa por ella—Le dije

_-Así que ¿tienes la casa para ti sola?—_Me pregunto

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-_Curiosidad. Oye, ¿puedo ir a tu casa?_

-Desde cuando me preguntas—Le dije riendo

-_Ah, no sé._

-¿No tienes planes con Britt?

_-No, ella y sus papas se irán al Rancho_.

-¿Y no te invitaron?

-_Obvio, Fabray, pero no pudo ir. Bueno, no quiero ir. Los padres de Britt siempre sacan el tema del matrimonio a la hora de la cena y me pongo nervios y comienzo a balbucear cosas sin sentidos, así que para ahorrarme la vergüenza, la extraño un poco_—Yo solo reí ante la declaración de mi latina amiga.

-Bueno, si quieres venir, las puertas de mi casa están abiertas—Le dije

_-¿Estarás soltera esta noche, verdad?_

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-_No quiero sorpresas, Fabray._

_-_Santana, solo te quiero a TI, en mi casa, si vienes con más gente, juro que llamare a la policía para que la saquen de mi casa—Le dije amenazadoramente

-_Deja de ser paranoica, Quinn._

-No es que sea paranoica, es que te conozco.

-_Bueno, bueno. Estoy en tu casa en 30 minutos_—Santana colgó el teléfono y yo fui a la cocina a hacerme algo de desayunar. Al cabo de las 12:30, Santana llego a mi casa. Bese su mejilla y ella paso.

-Single ladies. —Grito santana

-Estás loca, S.

-Sí, pero al fin, tú y yo vamos a tener un momento para nosotras. No me malinterpretes, me encanta estar con Brittany, pero creo que también necesito un momento para mí, a solas.

-Sí, te entiendo completamente. Yo amo estar con mi estrella, pero si, necesito un momento para mí misma—Dije al sonreír.

-Quinn—Dijo santana al cabo de los minutos.

-¿Qué?

-¿Crees que tu noviazgo con Berry dure más allá de la secundaria?—Mire directamente los ojos negros de Santana. Amaba a Rachel con toda mi alma, pero esa era una pregunta que yo no la podía contestar, solo mi corazón le pondría una fecha de caducidad a mi amor por Rachel, la cual, por ahora se ve muy lejana.

_¡Ya vamos a la mitad del Fic! Espero que les guste este capítulo y una vez más: __**GRACIAS**_

_Sus comentarios son fuente de inspiración para mí, son mi musa. Sin sus comentarios, yo no seguiría escribiendo._

_Estoy trabajando en otro fic, pero no sé si voy a seguir continuándolo, pero los mantendré informados._

_Comentar no cuenta nada_


	11. Azúcar Amargo

Capítulo 11

Azúcar amargo

Narrado por Quinn.

_**When i see your face there's not a thing that I would**_

_**Change, because you're amazing just the way you are**_

_**And when you smile, the whole world stops**_

_**For a while, because you're amazing just the way you are**_

_**Yeah!**_

Aquí vamos de Nuevo, donde quedo eso de: _Sé que estuvo mal y ahora lo sé, solo quiero que las cosas entre nosotros estén bien._ Era un hipócrita, toda la maldita canción se la paso viendo a mi novia, ¿quién carajos se creía?, sí yo sabía que confiar en él no debida de ser, él es así. Era un martes, y estábamos en clase del Sr. Shue, Finn paso por que tenía una canción que era muy especial para él, puesto que le recordaba a su mama. Su mama, ¡si como no¡ al menos que su mama se llame Rachel Berry.

Al salir de la clase, vi como Finn sonrió a mi novia, en mi presencia, yo solo cerré los ojos fuertemente, ni ganas de hablar con Rachel tenía, estaba muy enojada, por lo que sin decir nada a nadie, me escabullí hasta el auditorio. Necesitaba un momento de paz y tranquilidad. Habían pasado ya 20 minutos, cuando vi que la puerta del auditorio se abrió, dejando pasar a Rachel.

-Con que aquí estabas. Te estuve buscando, amor—Rachel se acercaba cada vez más a mí con una de esas sonrisas que me derretían el alma.

-Necesitaba tiempo para pensar—Le dije ya una vez que estaba sentada a un lado de conmigo.

-¿Pensar?, ¿Qué?—Me dijo sorprendida

-Te dije que confiar en Finn, no era bueno. Esa canción estuvo cantándotela a ti, Rachel—Rachel me miro y una mano de ella se apoyó en mi mejilla.

-Quinn…

-No, Rachel, sé que no te puedo prohibir ser amiga de él, pero no me pidas que yo lo trate como que si nada ha pasado, ni me pidas que lo salude, ni que le dirija la palabra.

-¿No crees que estas llevando esto al límite?—Me dijo y no podía creerlo, me levante rápidamente y la mire.

-¿Al límite? Por Dios, Rachel, no, claro que no estoy llevando las cosas al límite. Eres mi novia, Finn aún no ha entendido eso, ya han pasado 8 meses, Rachel. Y el sigue pensando que tú vas a regresar con él—Rachel se levantó y se acercó a mí.

-Quinn, fue solo una canción. Él me puede cantar las canciones que él quiera, pero jamás las tomare de la manera que el me las cante, porque mi corazón ya se programó y solo tú eres la indicada para cantarle canciones que acelere mi corazón sin poder detenerse. Te amo, Quinn.

-Rachel, ¿de qué me sirve que me digas eso?, si en una clase, Finn rompe con ese encanto—Le dije al verla directamente a los ojos.

-Quinn, es que si esta relación va y gira en torno a Finn, no sé por qué nos esforzamos en seguir con ella—Cerré mis ojos fuertemente, y una lagrima escapo de mis ojos. Sin decir nada, tome mi mochila y me fui del auditorio. Las palabras que Rachel había dicho me dolieron, y tenía en cierto punto verdad.

Maneje hasta un pequeño parque abandonado a las afueras de Lima. Estacione el carro, tome mi cámara y camine hasta la orilla de una colina, donde se podía apreciar la estructura arquitectónica de todo Ohio. Comencé a tomar fotografías, una tras otra, y más y más, hasta que solté mi cámara y comencé a llorar.

Mi relación con Rachel en los últimos meses, se había tornado todo a Finn. Siempre cuidándome de él, cuidando a Rachel. Tenía que confiar en Rachel y lo hacía, pero era en Finn en el que no confiaba, sabía que cualquier comento de debilidad de Rachel lo tomaría a su favor.

Pasaron un par de minutos y a lo lejos vi el carro de Rachel. Baje de la colina y cuando lo hice, ella ya venía para conmigo. Yo la miraba desde lejos, mientras guardaba mis cosas en mi mochila. Cuando Rachel llego a mí, me abrazo y yo no pude más.

-Nunca, escúchame bien, Quinn Fabray, nunca vuelvas a hacer eso. Estuve buscándote como loca por toda la ciudad—Dijo mi pequeña estrella al borde de las lágrimas.

-Estoy enojada, molesta y lastimada, Rachel—Dije al despegarme del abrazo y caminar en dirección opuesta a Rachel.

-Quinn, no fue mi intención decir lo que dije hace un rato.

-¿No? Porque yo te escuche muy segura—Le dije

-Quinn, por favor—Rachel me miraba con tristeza y lágrima en sus ojos. Mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse de mi pecho al ver a mi novia en esa condición.

-Sí tú crees que esta relación va encaminada o está encaminada en Finn, deberíamos terminarla, ¿no crees?—Sé que mis palabras estaban lastimando a Rachel, perro quería respuestas, las cuales solo de esa manera iba a conseguir.

-Yo te amo, Quinn. Te amo más que a nada en este mundo. ¿Por qué no podemos dejar lo de Finn aún lado y seguir con lo nuestro?

-Porque aún que no quieras aceptarlo, Rachel, Finn siempre será parte de tú vida y siempre hará lo que sea para que tú y yo no estemos juntas.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?, O ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-No sé—Le dije al mirarla directamente a los ojos

-No sabes, y se supone que yo si deba saberlo, ¿no?—Ahora su tono sonaba enojado.

-Pues tú nunca has puesto una barrera con Finn, lo tratas como que si nada estuviera pasando—Rachel me miro y después camino hacía una pequeña banca que estaba por allí. Sigilosamente la seguí y me senté con ella.

-Tienes razón, Quinn—Ella me miro—Pero lo hacía por qué yo pensé que las palabras de Finn eran honestas, que en verdad iba a dejar todo en el pasado, a donde pertenece.

-Rach, no era mi intención hacerte llorar. Yo dije que jamás pasaría y lo hice, pero es muy frustrante que me tenga que cuidar de Finn a cada momento, que te tenga que cuidar a ti de él a cada momento, que me tenga que tragar el coraje de ver cómo te coquetea en mis narices y tú no hagas nada para detenerlo. Tal vez tú no te des cuenta, pero es lo que está pasando. Finn no se detendrá hasta que tú le pongas un alto.

-Sí, tienes razón, Quinn. Lamento haber dicho esas palabras, lo que menos quiero es estar lejos de ti, te amo más que a nada en este mundo y si tú no estás conmigo, mi vida no tendría sentido—Y sin pensarlo dos veces tome a mi novia en mis brazos y la bese delicadamente. Aquellas palabras significaban el mundo para mí y viniendo de Rachel, para mi corazón valía oro. La amaba más que nada y ni por Finn ni por nadie, nos vamos a separar si nosotras no queremos. El reloj marcaba las 5 de la tarde. Había tiempo para que Rachel y yo nos quedáramos un poco más en ese parque. Reímos, lloramos y nos besamos.

-Rachel—Le llame a mi pequeña grande estrella

-¿Qué paso?—Pero no le conteste, solo el flash de mi carama sonó y encandilo a Rachel.

-¡Oye¡-Me dijo tallándose los ojos

-Lo siento, pero te mirabas muy hermosa en esa pose y no pude resistirme—Y Rachel me sonrió de nuevo y le volví a tomar otra foto.

-¿Desde cuándo te volviste mi fotógrafa personal?—Me dijo pero yo seguía tomándole fotos. Quería millones de fotos de Rachel, quería que mi relación con Rachel fuera como una fotografía, la cual siempre estará allí, para verla y recordarla.

-Desde que en mi corazón, tu nombre tatuado esta—Sin pensarlo, deje mi cámara y tome la pequeña cintura de mi estrella y la pegue a mi cuerpo. Nuestros labios se pegaron en un dulce y tierno beso, lleno de amor y pasión.

-Te amo, Quinn—Y me volvió a besar

-Te amo tanto que la idea de este sentimiento yo ya la perdí—Mis ojos estaban cerrados pero al no sentir los labios de Rachel los abrí y en sus ojos pude ver algunas lágrimas que querían salir— ¿Qué paso? ¿Dije algo malo?

-No, es solo que nunca me había sentido de esta manera. Nunca había amado a nadie de la manera en la que te amo a ti, Quinn. No sé qué me hiciste para que mi corazón, mi mente y mi cuerpo sean adictos a ti.

-Yo te hice lo mismo que tú me hiciste a mí. Te juro que jamás me cansare de amarte, Rachel. Siempre serás lo mejor que me haya pasado en la vida. Gracias—Le dije y ella me miro confusa.

-¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?

-Por todo esto, Rachel. Por ser tú la dueña de mis pensamientos, la dueña de mis besos, mis caricias y lo más importante, gracias por ser tú la dueña de mi corazón—Rachel no me dijo nada y me beso.

-Lo que tenemos será para siempre, te lo juro—Y yo la mire a los ojos

-¿Estas segura?—Le pregunte

-Sí, ¿Por qué? ¿Tú no?—Y la pregunta de Santana vino a mi mente.

-Rachel

-¿Qué?

-¿Crees que nuestro noviazgo dure más allá de la secundaría?—Y Rachel me miro

-Mi amor por ti durara más allá de la eternidad—Y dicho esto me beso. Entonces ya podía responderle a Santana. Mi noviazgo con Rachel perduraría hasta que yo ya no tenga vida.

Bueno, ayer les publique un capítulo y ahora les traigo otro porque saldré de vacaciones por unos días y no quiero dejar el fic sin capítulo por muchos días como anteriormente lo había hecho.

_**Sugerencia: ¿Qué opinan de Marissa Von Bleicken? ¿Les gusta como pareja de Dianna en un fic, Achele?**_

_Espero sus comentarios, __**FUENTE DE INSPIRACION.**_


	12. Next to You

Capítulo 12

Next to You

Narrado por Quinn

Después del altercado que tuve con Rachel, las cosas estaban ya mejor. Rachel me dijo que iba a hablar con Finn, pero no lo ha hecho. Esa plática que tuvimos aquel día me hizo caer en la realidad de que yo nunca había tenido el valor de haberle cantado una canción a Rachel enfrente de todo el grupo, por lo que el día de ahora era ese día.

-¿Sr. Shue?—Le hable y el profesor volteo a verme.

-¿Qué paso, Quinn?

-Me preguntaba si podía cantar una canción el día de ahora—El Sr. Shue me miro y después sonrió.

-¿En serio?—Me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-Esta es la primera vez en lo que va tú estadía de estar en el club que me pides eso, Quinn. Muy bien, me da mucho gusto y por supuesto que puedes cantar tú canción—El Sr. Shue me sonrió y después me dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

Pasaron unos minutos para que todos llegaran al salón. Era mi oportunidad para hacerle saber a Finn que mi relación con Rachel iba más allá de todo y que él no iba a ser el responsable de hacerla fallar.

-Bueno chicos, a partir de mañana, tenemos que empezar a ensayar para las regionales. Saben que de eso cuenta nuestra participación en las nacionales—Yo estaba parada a un lado del Sr. Shue, Rachel me hacía señas de que me fuera a sentar, pero yo simplemente le sonreía.

-¿Por qué, a partir de mañana?—Pregunto Artie

-Porque el día de ahora, Quinn—Dijo mirándome—Me ha pedido el tiempo para poder cantar una canción—Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y murmurar. Vi la cara de Rachel la cual no tenía precio para mí. Vi como sus ojos brillaron en ese momento, también pude observar la mirada cómplice de Santana y la desaprobatoria de Finn.

-Y ¿tiene alguna dedicatoria en especial?—Bravo Santana. Sabía que algo tenía en manos con esa sonrisa maliciosa que se le poso en el rostro.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, Santana, si, esta canción es para Rachel—Yo me sonroje al máximo y todos comenzaron con las burlas y sonrisas de emoción, bueno, no en todos.

-Bien, pues el escenario es todo tuyo, Quinn—Dijo y el Sr. Shue y se fue a sentar junto al resto de mis demás compañeros. El sonido de las percusiones comenzó y yo mire a Rachel y le sonreí.

**You've got that smile** (_Tienes esa sonrisa_)

**That only heaven can make** _(Que solo el cielo puede hacer_)

**I'll pray to God every day** (_Le rezo a Dios todos los días_)

**That you keep that smile** _(Para que conserves esa sonrisa_)

Mire a Rachel la cual sonreía de una manera tan esplendorosa, su sonrisa en esos momentos valía millones, mi corazón se aceleraba casa vez que miraba a la dueña de mi corazón. Vi como Santana me cerraba un ojo y sonreía para después tomar la mano de Brittany la cual estaba sumamente emocionada.

**You are my dream **_**(**__Eres mi sueño)_

**There's not a thing I won't do **_(No hay ninguna cosa que no haría)_

**I'll give my life up for you**_ (Daría mi vida por ti)_

**'Cause you are my dream **_(Por qué tu eres mi sueño)_

Cada palabra lo decía desde lo más profundo de mi corazón. Todos estaban emocionados, era la primera vez que yo hacía algo así, y la verdad valía la pena, todo por Rachel valía la pena, daría todo, por ver esa sonrisa que tiene en estos momentos.

**And baby everything that I have is yours **_(Y nena todo lo que tengo es tuyo)_

**You will never go cold or hungry **_(Tu nuca pasaras frio o hambre)_

**I'll be there when you're insecure **_(Estare allí cuando estes insegura)_

**Let you know that you're always lovely, girl **(Debes de saber que tu siempre eres linda)

**'Cause you are the only thing that I got right now (**_Por que tu eres la unica a la que tengo ahora)_

Y era verdad, nunca dejaría que Rachel pasara por nada, ella era lo único (aparte de mi familia) por la que daría mi vida, siempre iba a estar con ella cuando más me necesitara, ella era todo para mí en estos momentos, por verla feliz cualquier cosa yo daría, viviría de ella siempre enamorada, por Rachel, todas las mañana el sol brillaba de una manera tan especial por mi ventana.

**One day when the sky is fallin' **_(Un día cuando el cielo se esté cayendo)_

**I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you **_(Yo estare a un lado de contigo)_

**Nothing will ever come between us **_(Nada se interpondra entre nosotras)_

**'Cause i'll be standing right next to you, right next to you **_(Por que esta a un lado de tí)_

Y al decir que nada se interpondrá entre nosotras voltee a ver a Finn, porque era verdad, después de todo lo pasado hace algunos días, me di cuenta de que ni él ni nadie se podrá interponer en lo que ella y yo tenemos. Por qué lo que ella y yo tenemos iba más allá del amor de secundaria, sabíamos que íbamos a estar juntas para siempre.

**You had my child **_(Tu tendras a mi hijo)_

**You would make my life complete **_(Tu haras mi vida completa)_

**Just to have your eyes only on me **_(Solo por tener tu Mirada en mi)_

**That'd be mine forever **_(Serías mía por siempre)_

Y al decir la primera estrofa, voltee a ver a mi estrella, la cual tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Yo quería que Rachel fuera la madre de mis hijos, quería que hiciera mi vida más completa de lo que ya la hacía, solo quería que ella me miraba a mí y me sonriera a mí, porque yo es lo que hago, todo lo mío es de Rachel.

**We're made for one another **_(Fuimos echas la una para la otra)_

**Me and you **_(Tu & yo)_

**And i have no fear **_(Y no tengo nada de miedo)_

**I know we'll make it through **_(Por qué sé que lo haremos posible)_

La canción estaba a punto de terminar, por lo que me acerque a mi novia lentamente y siempre con una sonrisa en mi rostro, porque sabía que al igual que a mí, las sonrisas a mi estrella la calmaban. Le tome la mano y la abrace para terminar cantándole al oído:

**You've got that smile **_(Tienes una sonrisa)_

**That only heaven can make **_(Que solo el cielo puede hacer)_

**I pray to God every day **_(Le rezo a Dios todos los días)_

**To keep you forever **_(Para tenerte por siempre)_

-Te amo, Rachel—Y lo único que pude sentir, fueron los labios de Rachel apoderándose de los míos. Al separarnos la abrace más contra mi cuerpo y lo que nos trajo a la realidad fueron los gritos y la mayoría del grupo.

-Muy buen trabajo, Quinn, Wow—Dijo riendo el Sr. Shue—Quien iba a pensar que yo logre que esto pasara—Todos reímos ante el comentario del Sr. Shue y era verdad, gracias al Sr. Shue, Rachel supo que la amaba.

Todos estábamos celebrando, bueno, todos excepto Finn. Él estaba en un rincón mirando todo lo que pasaba, no sabía en qué momento iba a venir a golpearme o algo por el estilo. Se miraba molesto y enojado, mi problema no era, yo le estaba cantando a mi novia y si al él no le gustaba, pues malo para él.

-¡Hey! Finn—Grito el profesor ya que Finn había estrellado ante el suelo una silla

-¿Qué?—Su rostro estaba rojo y sus ojos miraban al vacío

-¿Qué te pasa?—Pero Finn no contesto, nos dio una última mirada a mí y a Rachel y rápidamente se dirigía a la puerta— ¡Hey! ¡¿A dónde vas, Finn? Tenemos ensayo—Le grito el Sr. Shue.

-¡No este día!—Y sin decir nada más Finn salió como alma que lleva el Diablo del salón. La mayoría se quedó atónica ante el comportamiento de Finn. Yo voltee a ver a Santana la cual solo movía su cabeza negativamente y después mire a Kurt el cual solo encogió sus hombros.

-¿Qué onda con Finn?—Escuche que dijo Puck

-Ya se le pasara—Le contesto Mike, yo voltee a verlo y él me sonrió y yo le correspondí el acto.

-Bueno, poniendo todo esto que acabo de pasar, quiero que le demos un muy fuerte aplauso a Quinn—El Sr. Shue me miro con sus manos aplaudiendo como el resto del grupo. Me sentí tan bien en ese momento, más sin embargo me sentía más plena al haberle cantado la canción a Rachel.

-Si te que luciste, Quinn—Me dijo Santana

-Son las cosas que te hace hacer el amor—Y mire a mi Estrella la cual me sonrió abiertamente.

-¿Santy?—Le llamo Britt a Santana

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuándo tú me vas a cantar una canción así como la de Quinn?—Britt miro a Santana con una carita tan linda e inocente.

-Vez lo que provoca tu cursilería, Fabray—Me susurro Santana

-Es amor, Santana—Y Rachel le cerró un ojo a Santana

-¿Entonces?—Le dije

-¿Entonces, que?—Me contesto Santana

-¿Cuándo le vas a cantar a Britt una canción frente a todos nosotros?—Y una sonrisa maliciosa se apareció en mi rostro.

-Sí, Santy, ¿Cuándo?—Y Britt comenzó a dar pequeños saltos

-Vamos, Santana, no te puedes quedar atrás—Le dijo Puck y esta solo lo miro con una de sus miradas asesinas.

-Ya que encuentre la ideal, Britt—Santana sabía cómo zafarse de un grueso problema.

-Estaré contando los días, Santana López—Le dijo Britt apuntando a Santana con su dedo índice, a lo cual todo reímos.

La clase se terminó y Rachel y yo, tomadas de la mano, salimos del salón. Nuestras sonrisas eran tan grandes como del tamaño del universo. Estábamos pasando por el auditorio cuando vimos a Finn el cual estaba con su mirada sin mirar a ningún punto en especial. Rachel me miro como pidiéndome permiso para ir a hablar con él y yo solo asentí con la cabeza. Rachel y yo nos metimos al auditorio y yo me quede en uno de los asientos sentada esperando a que Rachel llegara hasta con Finn.

-Hey—Le dijo Rachel a Finn, este la vio y solo sonrió—Te fuiste de la clase

-No tenía nada que celebrar—Esta vez, Finn vio a los ojos a Rachel

-Finn, yo amo a Quinn—Y este solo arrugo su nariz y encogió sus hombros.

-Y ella a ti, lo dejo muy claro el día de hoy.

-Sé que no es fácil, pero te pido que ya no trates de buscar en mi algo que yo no te puedo dar—Sé que era difícil para Rachel decirlo eso a Finn, pero algún día tenía que decírselo.

-Solo dime una cosa, Rachel.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué tiene Quinn que no tenga yo, para que puedas amarla más de lo que un día me amaste a mí?—Esa pregunta si que no me la veía venir. Aunque sería interesante escuchar la respuesta de mi estrella.

-No es que no lo tengas Finn. Eres un chico increíble, pero entiende que en el corazón no se manda, siempre sentí cosas por Quinn y ahora sé que esto que siento, siempre va a estar aquí—Dijo tocándose el corazón—Y las cosas que nacen del corazón, jamás tiene explicación. Solo sé que le amo y que así será siempre, por lo que te pido que ya no trates nada conmigo, sentimentalmente, pero ten en cuenta que siempre seré tu amiga—Rachel beso la mejilla de Finn y vino hacía mí. Me sonrió y con la mirada me dijo "Te Amo" y así tomadas de la mano, salimos del auditorio.

_**Canción de: Chris Brown Feat. **__**Justin Bieber – Next 2 You**_


	13. Eres Perfecta para mi Rachel

Capítulo 13

¡Eres perfecta para mí, Rachel!

Narrado por Quinn.

Los ensayos para las regionales habían estado súper pesados. El Sr. Shue sí que estaba pateando nuestros traseros con esto de ponernos a trabajar duro para las regionales, y en cierto punto, así tenía que ser, si queríamos ganar, teníamos que poner nuestro 100% en todo.

-Bueno chicos, su canto es increíble, pero su baile, es algo en lo que tenemos que trabajar en el—Y sin más comenzamos a ensayar algunos pasos que eran de práctica. Algunos éramos buenos bailando y otros, simplemente no. A simple vista se podía ver quien necesitaba más trabajo en cuanto a baile constaba, y uno de ellos era Finn. Él trataba de bailar y sus manos eran muy largas, Rachel estaba a un lado de él y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Rachel estaba en el suelo con las manos en su nariz.

-Oh por Dios, ¿estás bien?—Dijo Finn, y sin pensarlo dos veces corrí como loca hasta llegar con Rachel.

-Mi nariz está sangrando—Dijo mi estrella con sus manos cubriendo su nariz. Vi como el Sr. Shue se puso a la altura de mi novia y después como Finn trataba de levantarla.

-Vamos al Doctor—Dijo Finn

-Tú no la llevaras, mucho hiciste ya con romperle la nariz—Tome a Rachel por la cintura y la ayude a levantar.

-Quinn, necesitaras ayuda. Vamos yo las acompaño—El Sr. Shue me ayudo a cargar a Rachel hasta la enfermería de la escuela, pero no fue suficiente y la mandaron a el hospital donde siempre atendían a Rachel. Yo estaba dentro del consultorio tomando la mano de mi novia, el Sr. Shue se había marchado ya que tenía que regresar a la escuela.

-Quinn, no tienes por qué estar aquí, mis papas llegaran en un momento—Me dijo mientras ella sostenía una bolsa de hielo en su nariz.

-¿estás jugando? Claro que tengo que estar aquí, Rach—Bese su mejilla y en ese instante el Dr. Entro a la habitación.

-¿Está rota?—Pregunto Rachel con angustia

-En efecto, pero en una fractura menor, la desviación que tienes en tu tabique hizo que la fractura no fuera mayor. Creo que esta es una buena oportunidad para realizarle un trabajo a tu nariz— ¿Qué carajos estaba diciendo ese doctor?

-¿Una cirugía plástica?—Pregunto Rachel alarmada

-Sí, ¿qué edad tienes?—Le pregunto

-16 años

-La edad perfecta, a esa edad le di a mis hijas la suya. Véalo como una herencia entre chicas judías—Estaba impresionada ante lo que el Dr. Decía, no podía creerlo.

-Primero que nada, yo me amo tal como soy y segunda, una cirugía en la nariz, podía perjudicar mi carrera como actriz y cantante—Le dijo Rachel

-¿Tiene algún novio?—Quería golpearlo

-En primer lugar, es mi novia y en segunda, creo que no es muy conveniente que Ud. Le esté metiendo esas cosas en la cabeza a mi novia—Le dije muy enfadada.

-Oh bueno, eso cambia todo, pero piensa bien en tu carrera, eso de que puedes perder el tono de tu voz es un mito, al contrario, puedes alcanzar notar muy altas—Le dijo y vi la cara de Rachel, la estaba convenciendo.

-Pero, Bárbara

-Ella es una en un millón. ¿Entonces? Tengo una cita disponible el viernes, ¿quieres que te anote?—Rachel solo me miro y yo le sonreí. Al cabo de los minutos, Rachel y yo estábamos camino a casa, sus padres hablaron con el doctor y le dijeron que ellos y Rachel iban a hablar y que si algo surgía, ella personalmente iba a ir a decírselo al Dr.

Aún no podía creer lo que el doctor le había dicho a Rachel, ella era perfecta, no tenía ningún defecto, no sé cómo carajos permiten que incompetentes como él estén trabajando en esos hospitales. En verdad estaba muy molesta, Rachel no tenía que operarse nada, ella era perfecta, yo la amaba así como ella era, sin ningún cambio, ella para mí era mi estrella y mucho menos tenía que hacerse una cirugía para incrementar su talento, ella era una de las personas más talentosas en el club.

Al llegar a la casa de Rachel me despedí de ella y de sus padres, ese era un tema que tenían que hablarlo entre ellos, solo ellos tres, por lo que tome mi mochila y camine hasta mi casa, sus padres se ofrecieron a llevarme a mi casa, pero me negué, necesitaba tiempo para procesar todo lo que había escuchado hace unos momentos. Al llegar a mi casa, no podía sacarme de la mente lo que había escuchado y llame a Santana.

-_Aló_—Dijo al otro lado de la línea

-Necesito hablar, Santana—De la impotencia que tenía me solté a llorar.

-¿_Qué pasa, Quinn?_

_-_¿Puedes venir a mi casa?—Le dije

_-En 10 minutos estoy por allá_—Y me colgó. Tire el teléfono lejos de mi alcance y comencé a llorar, me sentía impotente al no poder hacer algo. Rachel se iba a hacer esa cirugía, estaba segura.

-¿Qué paso, Quinn?—Santana había llegado a mi casa en menos del tiempo que dijo.

-Fuimos ahora el Dr. Por lo de la nariz de Rachel.

-Oh es verdad, ¿Cómo está?—Me dijo al verme a los ojos

-Bien, pero el problema es que el estúpido Dr., le dijo a Rachel que considerara hacerse una cirugía en la nariz—Y en ese momento la cara de Santana cambio de preocupada a sorprendida y su boca se abrió completamente.

-¿El doctor le sugirió eso?

-Sí, Santana, y estoy segura que Rachel se hará esa tontería.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?

-El doctor le dijo que incrementaría su poder vocal llegando a las notas más altas jamás llegadas.

-Bueno, conociendo como es Rachel de egocéntrica, yo también estoy segura que se hará esa cirugía—Yo mire feo a Santana

-¿Qué carajos, Santana?—Le dije enojada

-¡Oye! Es la verdad, pero Ok, lo siento, no fue mi intención. ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-Esperar a mañana. Sus padres iban a hablar con ella—Y sin más, estuvimos hablando un par de horas más, hasta que Santana se fue por que iba a llevar a Brittany al lago a darle de comer a los patos, sonreí ante dicho acto, a Santana no le gustaban esas cosas, pero por Brittany hacía lo que fuera con tal de verla Feliz. Y yo haría lo mismo por Rachel, incluso aceptar una maldita cirugía en su rostro si eso la haría feliz.

En la noche recibí un mensaje de Rachel y decía que me iba a contar todo lo que ella y sus padres habían hablado y que me quería, tarde un poco en responderle, aún me costaba tratar de asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando pero al final lo hice, ahora tenía que esperar hasta mañana para saber el resultado.

-Hola, amor—Estaba en mi casillero cuando Rachel llego, beso mis labios y después cerré mi casillero para tomar su mano y caminar hasta la clase de Español.

-¿Cómo te fue ayer?—Tenía que saberlo

-Hable con mis papas y ellos me dijeron que la decisión la tenía que tomar yo—Y entonces la mire con intriga

-¿Te vas a hacer la cirugía?

-Antes de tomar esa decisión, necesito ver cómo me vería si decido hacerme la cirugía—Yo solo asentí. Entramos a la clase de español y el Sr. Shue estaba ya dando la lección del día de hoy, cuando escuche que Rachel me hablaba.

-¿Qué paso?—Le conteste susurrando

-¿Irías conmigo al médico?, quiero tomar como modelo tu nariz para ver cómo me vería—Y al escuchar eso fue como si una tonelada de agua de Ártico callera sobre mi cabeza. No podía procesar nada de lo que Rachel me acababa de decir, ella quería tener mi nariz, ¿Por qué? La suya era perfecta. Rachel me miro y pudo notar que quería una respuesta.

-Claro, amor—No sé cómo diablos esas palabras salieron de mi boca. En esos momentos, deje de prestarle atención a la clase, en mi mente solo se podía escuchar la voz de Rachel diciendo que quería mi nariz. Dios mío, en que lío me he metido, quiero ver feliz a Rachel, pero ¿una cirugía en la nariz?

El reloj marcaba las 4 de la tarde y ambas estábamos en la sala de espera en el consultorio del Dr. Rachel me miraba mientras yo leía una revista, al sentir su mirada, baje la revista y mire los ojos chocolatosos de mi novia. Ella me sonrió y yo le regrese la sonrisa, estaba nerviosa, las dos estábamos nerviosas.

-¿Quinn?

-Mande—Le conteste

-¿Qué se siente?—Y la pregunta me saco de onda.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Qué se siente ser tan bonita?—Y la mire con asombro, ¿Cómo me preguntaba eso a mí? Yo, la persona que se mató por tener la figura que tenía. El dinero hizo este cuerpo y cara que tengo, en cambio, Rachel es perfecta así como ella es, nunca tuvo que esforzarse por aparentar algo que no es. Tal vez tenía que contarle mí historia a Rachel y tal vez así y solo así, ella reconsidere hacerse esa cirugía en la nariz.

-Eso mismo te iba a preguntar a ti—Le dije sonriendo y ella iba a hablar pero en eso salió del Dr.

-Bien, ¿estas lista?—Dijo el Dr. Viendo a mi novia a los ojos.

-Espere un momento, antes de acceder o dar mi último punto de vista a esta decisión, quisiera ver como mi nariz quedaría. Quiero hacer la prueba utilizando la nariz de Quinn como modelo—El Dr. Me miro y después miro mi nariz.

-Bonita nariz—Me dijo

-Gracias—Le conteste sin mirarlo

-Muy bonita—Yo solo sonreí y tome la mano de Rachel—Bien, solo tomare unas cuantas fotos, hare un fotomontaje y estaremos listos para rocanrolear.

Pasamos al consultorio del Dr. Me puse ante una pared blanca con mi espalda pegada a la pared y una de las enfermeras comenzó a tomarme las fotos, quería salir corriendo de ese lugar, gritarle a Rachel que estaba haciendo una locura, que yo la amaba así como ella era, pero si eso hacia feliz a mi novia, lo soportaría. Mientras a mí me tomaban las fotos, a Rachel le contorneaban la nariz para ver que tanto le iban a reducir la nariz. La cabo de los 30 minutos, ambas salimos del consultorio del Doctor. El camino fue silencioso, al parecer, ninguna de las dos tenía nada que decir, bueno, yo si tenía que decirle algo a Rachel, pero no podía, simplemente las palabras no querían salir. Llegamos a su casa y estacione el automóvil justo en la puerta de su casa.

-¿Te bajas?—Me pregunto

-Me encantaría, pero hoy regresa mi mama a casa y quiero que me encuentre en casa—Le dije al tomar una de sus mano entre la mía.

-Bien, te veo mañana—Y se acercó a mí y delicadamente beso mis labios.

-¿Paso por ti?—Le dije una vez que ella se había bajado del carro

-No, tengo que ir al Dr., antes de llegar a la escuela—Yo solo asentí

-Te amo—Le grite

-Te amo más—Me contesto y se metió a su casa. Yo arranque el automóvil y partí a la casa de Santana. Sí, le mentí a Rachel, mi madre no llegaría hasta el próximo viernes. Al cabo de los 20 minutos, apreté el claxon dos veces y Santana se asomó desde la ventana. Con una seña me dijo que me pasara. Baje del auto y toque el timbre.

-Buenas tardes, Sra. López—La mamá de Santana abrió la puerta.

-Quinn, cuanto tiempo. Pasa, Santana está en su habitación—Era bueno encontrar a la mama de Santana en casa, así nos evitaríamos muchos conflictos.

-Gracias, Sra. —Y me miro

-Andrea, Quinn, solo Andrea. Me da gusto que al fin estén las tres de vuelta—Y eso solo significaba una cosa, Brittany estaba con Santana, sonreí para mis adentros.

-Sí, es bueno—Le dije sonriendo

-Pero no te hago perder más tu tiempo, pasa, santana está en su recamara—Yo le agradecí y subí escaleras arriba, ya tenía mucho que no estaba en la casa de Santana. Llegue hasta la puerta de su habitación y toque tres veces, no quería ninguna sorpresa.

-Pasa—Escuche al otro lado de la puerta.

-Este cuarto huele a ¡SEXO!—Y ambas se sonrojaron al escuchar lo fuerte que dije la palabra.

-Te puedes callar, mi mamá esta abajo, pedazo de Cordero andante—Me dijo Santana a lo cual yo reí.

-Bueno, míralo por este lado, Santy. Quinn ya se cobró lo sucedido en el carro la noche que íbamos a la fiesta de Noah—Y Santana solo me miro muy feo.

-¿No se supone que debes estar con tu amada?—Me dijo Santana y yo solo baje la mirada.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso, Q?—Ahora era Britt la que hablaba

-Ahora fuimos al Dr. Y este le hizo un fotomontaje a Rachel de su cara pero con mi nariz—Las dos me miraron sorprendidas.

-¿Por qué lo permitiste?—Me pregunto Santana

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? Solo quiero verla feliz, Santana.

-Eso es muy lindo—Me dijo Brittany—Pero creo que Rachel hace mal, ella no necesita una cirugía en su rostro, ella es muy linda, y tiene una sonrisa muy hermosa—Y Santana y yo nos miramos la una a la otra.

-¿Cómo dices que dijiste?—Santana utilizo una frase de Hannah Montana.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad. Pero yo te amo a ti—Santana suavizo su expresión en la cara y se dejó besar por su novia y yo reí.

-¿Por qué no reaccionaste celosamente, Quinn?

-No tengo por qué preocuparme de lo que Britt diga, yo sé que ella te ama a ti—Santana sonrió y tomo la mano de Britt.

-Bueno dejando este tema, ¿Qué harás con lo de Rachel?—Y mire a Santana directamente a los ojos.

-Lucy Q. Fabray—Fue lo único que conteste

-¿Se lo dirás?—Santana y Brittany eran las únicas que sabían acerca de mi otro yo.

-Es la única forma de que ella vea la realidad.

-Quinn, sabes que te apoyo en lo que sea, pero ¿no crees que será mucho para Rachel? Incluso será mucho para ti, Q. —Brittany tenía razón, pero solo de esa manera Rachel entraría en razón.

-Tal vez, pero solo así va a entender. Además, tarde o temprano se lo tengo que decir, no quiero tener secretos con Rachel—Ambas me miraron y me sonrieron.

-Eres tan cursi cuando estas enamorada, Quinn—Me dijo Santana

-¡Santana!

-Ok, OK! ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

-Todo depende de la decisión que haya tomado.

-Esperemos y no se quiera operar la nariz, ella es muy linda—Miré a Britt la cual sonreía abiertamente.

-Ok, eso ya no me está gustando, ¿acaso planeas dejarme por Rachel Berry, Britt?

-Por supuesto que no, Santana.

-Más te vale—Yo solo las miraba y reía. Se estaba haciendo tarde y yo tenía que llegar a casa, me despedí de Santana y Brittany y baje a la sala donde estaba su mamá, de la cual también me despedí. Subí a mi automóvil y partí a mi casa. Al llegar, tome una ducha y me recosté en mi cama, en mi mente, la imagen de mi "otro yo" paso. Una lágrima salió por mis ojos, aun recordaba las burlas que pase, aun las recordaba.

A la mañana siguiente llegue a la escuela, durante toda la mañana no vi a Rachel, eso me preocupo, pero después recordé que había ido con el doctor ese. Ya era hora de la clase del Sr. Shue, Rachel ya estaba allí, al llegar la mire y me sonrió y yo hice lo mismo. Me senté a un lado de con Sam y Rachel estaba parada a un lado del piano con una carpeta en sus manos, imagine que era el fotomontaje.

-Bueno como saben, debido a lo que me paso en la nariz, el doctor me señalo que era una muy buena oportunidad para darle un toque más estético a mi nariz.

-Oh por Dios, te harás una cirugía plástica—Escuche que dijo Kurt

-Es solo un retoque, además el Doctor dijo que era una muy buena oportunidad de poder mejorar mi talento.

-¿Y qué hay de los riesgos, Rachel?—Ahora era el Sr. Shue el que hablaba pero esta no contesto la pregunta del Sr. Shue

-Antes de tomar la decisión, les voy a dar una fotografía donde se puede apreciar cómo me vería ya con la cirugía. Hay menos rasgos hebreos y más Fabreyos—Rachel repartió las fotografías. Las murmuras comenzaron a hacerse notar.

-No luce como tú, Rachel—Dijo el Sr. Shue viendo la fotografía.

-Cada año, chicas llegan a mi templo, ligeramente afiladas de la nariz, es fácil besarse con ellas, pero siempre corres el riesgo de que te saquen el ojo con ese pica hielo que tienen por nariz y eso las hace menos atractivas. —Le dijo Puck

-Esto no es acerca de ser atractiva o no. Esto es acerca del incremento de mi talento.

-Rachel eres hermosa, no lo hagas—Y la voz era de Finn—No sé cómo dices que la amas y dejas que se haga eso a ella misma—Ahora me miraba a mí.

-Quinn no tiene culpa en esto, al contrario, todo es cosa mía, yo fui quien pedí que Quinn que se tomara la foto para hacer el fotomontaje.

-Rachel, por favor, no lo hagas—Finn intentaba convencer a Rachel

-Chicos esto no es un tema que puse a debatir. Esto es definido, Rachel Berry se hará una cirugía plástica—Todos nos quedamos en silencio. Estaba decidido ya, Rachel se haría la bendita cirugía por lo que era tiempo del plan b.

-¿Vamos a la cafetería?—Me dijo Rachel

-Amor, no puedo en este momento, pero te alcanzo en un rato, ¿Ok?—Ella asintió y bese sus labios. En cuanto Rachel se fue junto con Mercedes y Tina a la cafetería, yo fui en busca de Puck.

-Necesito tu ayuda, Puckerman—Al verme se sorprendió y después sonrió.

-¿Para que soy bueno?—Y su sonrisa de Galán apareció en su rostro

-En tus sueños, Puck. Necesito ayuda con Rachel—Y ahora su semblante cambio a preocupado.

-Sí, Rachel no puede operarse la nariz. Nosotros los judíos somos sexys así como somos, no necesitamos cambiar nada—Solo sonreí.

-¿Me vas a ayudar?—

-Claro que sí, cuenta con mi ayuda.

-Bien, esto es lo que tienes que hacer—Y le dije a Puck que tenía que convencer a Rachel de ir al Súper mercado de Ohio, allí se efectuaría mi plan. Después de contar con la ayuda de Puck, tenía que hablar con Kurt, para mi suerte él estaba pasando justo por donde yo iba.

-Kurt—Le grite

-¿Qué pasa, Quinn?

-Plan Berry, en efecto. ¿Me ayudas?—Y mire la cara fascinada de Kurt

-Lo tomare como un reto, cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza a tu novia, es muy difícil tratar de hacerla cambiar de opinión—Y Kurt tenía razón.

-Bien, Súper mercado de Ohio, Puck ya sabe qué hacer y al parecer tú también—Y me sonrió.

-Siempre lo sé, Quinn. ¿Te veré allá?

-No, tengo un Plan C—Y me miro curiosamente

-¿Qué harás?

-Algo para reforzar el Plan Berry—Solo le cerré el ojo y seguí caminando hasta la cafetería. Y me senté a un lado de con mi novia, al llegar bese su mejilla.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?—Me dijo al darme un poco de su jugo

-Me quede platicando con Kurt, ¿de qué me perdí?—Y sonreí

-De nada, es solo que ya casi en hora de entrar a clase—Y me miro a los ojos

-Lo sé—Y ya ninguna de las dos dijo nada. En cuanto sonó la campana, vi como Puck se acercaba sigilosamente a Rachel hasta el baño y yo lo seguí.

-Puckerman, ¿Qué haces aquí?—Escuche decir a Rachel

-Tranquila, nadie sabrá que estoy aquí.

-Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Hablar contigo de un judío sexy a otro.

-Si es acerca de mi nariz, no hay nada que discutir, está decidido, me hare esa bendita cirugía—Sí que era necia.

-Rachel, tu nariz ha pasado de generación en generación, es una reliquia de nuestra religión y de nuestra cultura—Vaya, en verdad Puck quería ayudar a Rachel y convencerla.

-Escucha Puck, esto no tiene nada que ver con nuestra religión, quiero verme mejor para Quinn— ¿Qué acaba de decir?

-¿Esto es por Quinn?—Le pregunto sorprendido.

-En cierto punto, escucha Puck, lo hare y no hay vuelta atrás.

-Dame una hora de tu tiempo; no quieres escuchar a Finn, no quieres escuchar a Quinn y no me quieres escuchar a mí, entonces esto es lo que haremos, te veré en el Súper-Ohio, ¿Ok?

-Está bien, Puckerman—Y antes de que esa conversación terminara me fui corriendo al auditorio donde estaba Kurt.

-Bueno Kurt, Puck convenció a Rachel, lo demás lo dejo en tus manos—Y él me miro.

-No te preocupes, Rachel nos escuchara muy bien—Y ahora el me cerro un ojo y yo reí. El reloj marcaba las 3 de la tarde y era hora de que Puck llevara a Rachel al Súper-Ohio, sin que ella se diera cuenta, la seguí.

-Buen trabajo, Puck. Del resto me encargo yo—Puck solo levanto su mano y camino escaleras abajo.

-Kurt si esto es…. –Pero Kurt no la dejo terminar

-No quieres escuchar a nadie, pero si vas a escuchar a Bárbara—Vi como los ojos de mi novia de iluminaban.

-¿Ella está aquí?

-¿Qué? No Rachel, esto es solo un súper mercado en Ohio. ¿Quieres decepcionar a Bárbara?

-Por supuesto que no, Kurt, ella es mi ídolo.

-Pues toma a ella como ejemplo, ella revoluciono la belleza en Hollywood. Nunca dejo que nada ni nadie le dijera que no era hermosa.

-Pero ella es una en un millón.

-Al igual que tú, Rachel—Y ambos se abrazaron, entonces vi como todos comenzaron a animar a Rachel y hacerla entrar en razón. Sentí como la bolsa de mi pantalón comenzó a vibrar.

-¿**Dónde estás? Esto que están haciendo los chicos es maravilloso—**Leí el mensaje y sonreí.

**-Estoy más cerca de lo que te puedes imaginar. Te espero en el parque de siempre. Te amo, mi Estrella—**Rachel sonrió y guardo su teléfono. Pasaron dos horas y Rachel llego con una sonrisa que iluminaba más que el mismo sol.

-¿Dónde estabas?—Me pregunto

-Necesitaba tiempo para poder pensar lo que te voy a decir.

-¿Debo comenzar a llorar?

-¿Qué? NO, claro que no, Rachel—Y ella sonrió

-Ven, tengo algo que mostrarte—Y Rachel se acercó a mí.

-¿Quién es ella, Quinn?—Me pregunto al mostrarle una fotografía mía de cuando tenía sobre peso, gafas y lentes. Era una total desconocida en ese entonces.

-Soy yo, Rachel—Y ella me miro asombrada.

-¿Tú? Esta no puedes ser tú.

-Rachel, yo te trataba mal porque yo nunca pude ser como tú, nunca pude dejar que lo que la gente dijera de mí, no me afectara. La gente era muy mala conmigo, me decían cosas malas y groseras, por lo que comencé a hacer Ballet, comencé a ser más atlética y a mi papa le dieron un aumento en su trabajo y le pregunte si podía operarme la nariz y él dijo que sí—De mis ojos comenzaban a salir las lágrimas.

-Oh, Quinn. Pero tú eres hermosa ahora y antes.

-¿Tú te hubieras enamorado de mí conociéndome de esa manera?—Dije al señalar la foto

-Quinn, yo te amo por la belleza de tu corazón, no por la física. Yo amo a Quinn Fabray, no a la porrista y popular, Quinn—Y Rachel me abrazo.

-Entonces si tanto me amas, no hagas lo mismo que yo, no cambies la forma en cómo te conocemos, la forma en la que eres tú, Rachel, no te operes la nariz—Rachel tomo me mentón y me beso los labios.

-Por supuesto que no me operare, Quinn.

-Para mí tú eres perfecta así como eres, Rachel.

-Y tú así como eres y eras, eres perfecta. ¿Por qué decidiste hacerte esos cambios, Quinn?

-Porque los niños en la escuela me pusieron un apodo muy cruel—Y ella apretó mi mano—Lucy Caboosey.

-Pero tú te llamas, Quinn Fabray.

-Lucy es mi primer nombre, Quinn en mi nombre de en medio, después de que todo esto pase, les pedí a todos que me llamaran solo Quinn.

-Te amo Quinn, ya nada importa en este momento. Y te juro que jamás por mi mente pasaran esos deseos de modificar mi cara. Yo solo lo quería hacer para verme más bonita para ti—Y bese sus labios.

-Tú eres perfecta para mí, Rachel—Y la bese.

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Bueno este sin duda es uno de los capítulos más largos que había posteado. Espero que les guste. Tome algunas ideas del episodio "Born this Way" de Glee. Les agradezco una vez más el tiempo que se toman para leer este escrito y por los comentarios que me publican. Muchas gracias a todos y espero que todos los capítulos sean de su agrado y como les había dicho anteriormente, si tiene alguna sugerencia para el fic, háganmela saber. Sin nada más por el momento me despido, agradeciéndoles de antemano el buen resultado que este fic ha tenido entre los lectores de Fanfictions y sobre todo a los fans de Faberry**.

Te invito a que leas: Yo no quiero GingerGron, Yo quiero Achele

También para que me sigas en Twitter: KarlaAvalos

En Facebook: KarlaAimeeAvalos

**¡Comenten, lo necesito para escribir!**


	14. La chica Nueva

Capítulo 14

La nueva chica

Narrado por Rachel

-Déjame decirte esto, Quinn, esa tal Ashley está haciendo lo IMPOSIBLE para llamar tu atención—Le dije a Quinn después de haberla sacado de esa fiesta que organizo Santana.

-Rachel, ¿acoso estas celosa?—Pero estaba más que celosa, quería matar a esa zorra.

-¿Celosa? ¿Yo? ¡Ah! —Y Quinn hizo ese gesto que hace; levante su ceja de una manera tan sexy que hace que mi corazón se derrita.

-¿Estas segura?—Y Quinn se acercaba cada vez más a mí. Me tenía acorralada, estaba sin salida.

-¡Ok, si! Estoy ¡Muy celosa! Demasiado diría yo—Quinn solo tomo mi cintura entre sus brazos y me pego a su cuerpo, tanto que podía sentir su respiración combinarse con la mía.

-No tienes por qué estarlo, sabes que a la que amo es a ti—Y estaba por besarme, cuando escuche esa voz tan irritante que llamaba el nombre de mi corderito.

-¿Quinn?—Era Ashley Adams. Yo solo rodé mis ojos y quite las manos de Quinn de mi cintura y camine en dirección contraria a ella.

Todo comenzó hace dos semanas exactamente. Íbamos llegando a la casa de Quinn cuando vimos que un carro de mudanza estaba estacionado a un lado de la casa de donde Quinn vivía. No le tomamos mucha importancia, sabíamos que tarde o temprano esa casa se iba a ocupar. Lo que nunca me imaginé que esa casa fuera habitada por lo que en estas dos semanas ha sido una pequeña gran molestia en mi trasero.

La familia que se había mudado en esa casa, era una familia conformada por John y Jade Adams y su hija, esa pequeña zorra que está haciendo odiar la colonia donde vive Quinn. Y es que desde que esa tal Ashley vio a MI QUINN, no hace nada más que llamar la atención de mi novia. Es tan obvia y Quinn no se queda atrás, siempre siguiéndole el juego a esa. Todo comenzó desde el segundo día en el que ella nos vio llegando a la casa.

-Hola—Ashley era de mi estatura, tenía la piel bronceada, era castaña clara y tenía ojos color miel—Me llamo Ashley, al parecer somos vecinas.

-Hola, yo me llamo Quinn Fabray, y si, así parece—Ashley no quitaba su mirada de Quinn.

-Eso es bueno, anteriormente donde vivía no había nadie de mi edad, era un fastidio—Y esta solo sonrió al igual que Ashley. Y apreté la mano de Quinn.

-Disculpa, ella es Rachel Berry, mi novia—Y yo solo le sonreí a la susodicha.

-Mucho gusto—Le dije

-El gusto es mío—Era demasiado raro ver como Ashley miraba a Quinn como con deseo y lujuria, por Dios, la acababa de conocer.

-Bueno, fue un gusto conocerte, al parecer nos seguiremos viendo constantemente—Le dijo Quinn al tomar la mano de Ashley y agitarla en modo de despedida.

-Claro, fue gusto conocerlas—Y sonrió. Ambas le dimos la espalda y caminamos hasta la casa de Quinn. Al llegar su madre estaba en la cocina y entramos a saludarla.

-Hola, Mamá—Quinn se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla a su madre.

-Hola, cariño—Le dijo y entonces me acerque yo a saludarla

-Buenas tardes, Jude—Me acerque a ella y bese su mejilla.

-Rachel, buenas tardes, hija—Y su madre sonrió ampliamente— ¿Te quedaras a comer?

-Sería un placer—Y le sonreí

-Sigo diciendo que tienes una sonrisa encantadora y hermosa—Y yo solo me sonroje, acto seguido de un beso en la mejilla de Quinn.

-Muchas gracias, Jude—Dije al ver a Quinn la cual sonreía ampliamente.

-Buenos mama, pasaremos a mi recamara, tenemos que trabajar en una tarea—Su mama dejo lo que estaba haciendo y volteo a vernos.

-No quiero nada de ruidos extraños en tu habitación, Quinn Fabray—Y yo solo me sonroje al máximo, Dios, la mama de Quinn sí que era una experta en hacerme sonrojar.

-Obvio no, mamá. Bajamos en una hora—Sin pensarlo dos veces, subimos las escaleras y nos metimos al cuarto. Al llegar me senté en la cama de Quinn en lo que ella cerraba su recamara.

-¿Crees que tu mama haya escuchado algo?—Le dije sonrojada

-No, mi mama es así, le gusta ponerme en situaciones comprometedoras a ver como las voy a manejar y como te diste cuenta, yo manejo muy bien esa clase de situaciones—Y sin pensarlo, Quinn se acercó y me beso los labios. Y antes de que todo se fuera de nuestras manos, detuve a Quinn.

-Esa tal, Ashley, no dejaba de mirarte hace unos momentos—Quinn rápidamente me miro directamente a los ojos

-¿De qué hablas, amor?—Y yo solo rodé mis ojos. Quinn sabía exactamente de lo que yo le estaba hablando.

-No me digas que no te diste cuenta de que casi te comía con la mirada—Quinn no dijo nada, solo se acercó y levanto su ceja derecha.

-¿Acaso estas celosa?—Y yo la mire rápidamente

-¿Qué? ¡¿De qué hablas? ¿Celosa, yo? Claro que no—Y Quinn solo sonrió

-Yo creo que sí—Y Quinn se acercó a mí y me recostó en la cama mientras ella se ponía en medio de mí. Nuestras miradas se combinaron y la bese, las manos de Quinn querían explorar más allá de la ropa y en eso la puerta de su recamara comienza a sonar.

-¡Chicas la cena esta lista!—Dijo la mama de Quinn al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Vamos!—Quinn se quitó de encima de mí—Siempre tan oportuna mi mama—Yo solo sonreí, acomode mi ropa y ambas bajamos a la mesa a cenar.

-Hace rato vino la muchacha nueva, ¿Cómo se llama?, Ashley—Quinn fijo la vista en su mama y después en mí.

-¿Qué quería?—Le pregunto

-Quería hablar contigo, pero yo le dije que estabas ocupada—Y la mamá de Quinn me miro y me cerro un ojo a lo cual yo me sonroje.

-Bueno, ya veremos después que quería—Esto era estupendo, solo tenía un día de haberla conocido y ya se sentía con derecho de venir a casa de mi novia y querer platicar con ella. Había perdido el apetito, gracias a esa tal Ashley.

La cena termino y el reloj marcaba las 9 de la noche. Yo tenía que retirarme a mi casa, me despedí de la madre de Quinn y después Quinn me acompaño hasta la puerta, ella se disponía a llevarme a mi casa, pero sería mejor que me fuera yo sola a mi casa.

-¿Estas segura que no quieres que te lleve a tu casa?—Me dijo cuando estábamos en la puerta de su casa

-No, yo me voy sola, solo pido un taxi. Además tú tienes que pasar tiempo con tu mama—Y dicho esto subí una de mis manos para acariciar una de sus mejillas.

-¿Sabes que te amo, verdad?—Yo solo asentí y lentamente me acerque a ella para después besar sus labios. Besar los labios de Quinn era como una adicción, siempre quería más o nunca separarme de ella.

-Buenas noches—Y era ella. Esa voz, Dios mío. Al escuchar la voz, nos separamos instantáneamente—No quería interrumpir, lo siento.

-No querías y lo hiciste—Dije susurrando, Quinn solo sonrió.

-Hola Ashley—Le saludo Quinn

-Pase hace un rato a tu casa pero estabas ocupada—Y me miro a mí

-Bueno, siempre es de esa manera. Siempre estoy ocupada—Ahora Quinn era la que me miraba y yo me sonrojaba.

-Amor, llego el taxi. Nos vemos mañana, ¿ok?—Pero no deje que contestara y sin importar que Ashley estaba allí, bese a Quinn lenta y delicadamente en los labios—Te amo

-Te amo, más—Subí al taxi y deje allí a Quinn y a Ashley. Después me llego un mensaje a mi celular:

-_**Me encantas cuando te pones toda celosa. Te amo, Rachel. PD: Ya estoy en mi cama, acostada y pensando en ti. Te veo mañana**_—Y una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro. Llegue a casa, salude a mis padres, me di una ducha y después me metí a la cama a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente desperté a la misma hora de siempre. Me bañe, cambie y baje a desayunar. Por fin ya era viernes, amaba los viernes por que era cuando Quinn y yo salíamos al cine o al parque, pero esta vez no sería así, Santana haría una fiesta en su casa y obviamente, Quinn y yo teníamos que ir, eso según Santana. Todo fue lo mismo de siempre, clases más clases, Coro y después más clases. Al terminar las cosas en la escuela, fuimos con Santana la cual según ella tenía cosas que hablar con nosotras.

-Las quiero ahora en mi casa a las 8—Dijo Santana la cual estaba con Brittany.

-Sí, "Hola, Santana, estamos bien, gracias por preguntar"—Le dijo Quinn.

-¿Desde cuándo tengo que tener formalidades contigo?—Y Quinn solo rodó los ojos.

-Por cierto, Quinn, la nueva chica que vive a un lado de tu casa, paso por la escuela—Ahora se estaba convirtiendo en una acosadora. ¿Qué pasaba con esa chica?

-Uy, es verdad, y la invite a la fiesta—Te voy a matar Santana López

-¿Qué tu qué?—Le grite

-Creo que fue mala idea, Santy.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, Santana?—Santana solo encogió sus hombros y me miro.

-¿Estas celosa de esa chica, Berry?—Yo la mire y abrí mis ojos junto con mi boca.

-¿Tú también? ¡No estoy celosa! Y menos de esa tal Ashley—Y tanto como Quinn, Santana y Brittany se miraron entre ellas.

-Sí que esta celosa—Dijo Santana

-Muy celosa—Le contesto Britt

-Rachel, no tienes por qué estar celosa—Y yo no dije nada. Solo la mire

-Bueno, bueno, las veo al rato, ¿ok?

Yo me había retirado a mi casa, Quinn iba a pasar por mi más tarde. Tenía que arreglarme lo mejor posible, si iba esa tal Ashley, tenía que tener la mirada de Quinn solo en mí. Me puse un vestido negro el cual me llegada más arriba de la rodilla, unos zapatos de tacón alto, ligero maquillaje y mi pelo suelto, como siempre. Me mire una vez más en el espejo antes de bajar a la sala.

Al bajar a la sala, mis padres estaban sentados mirando un episodio de Oprah. Ambos al escuchar el sonido de mis zapatos, voltearon a verme y rápidamente sus ojos se abrieron al máximo, mi papi Evan estaba asombrado y mi papá Marcus estaba como en Shock.

-Mi vida, te vez hermosa—Me dijo mi papi Evan

-Gracias, papi

-Sí, te vez preciosa, pero, ¿no crees que es mucho?

-No papa, está bien—Y en eso, el claxon del carro de Quinn sonó dos veces. Yo me despedí de mis padres y salí hasta la otra parte de la cera donde Quinn al verme, abrió sus ojos al máximo y juro que su boca se abrió al verme, rápidamente se bajó del automóvil y me miro de arriba abajo.

-¿Te gusta?—Le pregunte

-Te vez hermosa—Yo solo sonreí, mi objetivo estaba más que cumplido. Me adentre en el carro y ambas partimos para la fiesta de con Santana. Al llegar, la música estaba a todo volumen, la mayoría era gente de la escuela; porristas, jugadores de futbol, entre otros.

Caminamos un poco más y nos encontramos con la mayoría de los chicos del Club, los cuales estaban asombrados de verme en esa vestimenta tan diferente a lo que normalmente uso.

-¡Wow! Nunca vas a dejar de sorprendernos, Rachel Berry—Dijo Kurt

-¿Por qué nunca te vestiste de esa manera cuando estábamos saliendo, Rachel?—Ahora era Puck el que hablaba.

-Sí, el estar con Quinn mejoro muchas cosas de ti, Rachel y el estilo, fue una de esas cosas—Yo reí ante lo que dijo Mercedes. Y a lo lejos, vi como Ashley caminaba en dirección a Quinn. Más zorra no podía mirarse, parecía una bailarina exótica.

-¡Quinn¡ Hola—Y aparte de estar vestida como una total zorra, estaba tomada, que elegancia de mujer.

-Ashley, Hola—Y Ashley se acercó a saludar a Quinn, la iba a besar en la mejilla, pero el beso no fue allí, fue más cerca de los labios. Todos se quedaron viendo eso y después me voltearon a ver a mí. Estaba a punto de convertirme en una asesina.

-Rachel—Me dijo después de casi besar a mi novia. Yo no le conteste, solo me limite a sonreírle.

Durante toda la fiesta, la zorra de Ashley se la paso coqueteando con Quinn, y esta solo me miraba y se sonrojaba. Estaba más que celosa, quería matar a esa zorra, solo pedía un poco de paciencia, solo eso era lo que pedía para no terminar en la cárcel esta noche. Pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando yo fue al baño y cuando salí, Ashley le estaba bailando a Quinn muy cerca. Sin decir nada, me acerque rápidamente hasta donde ellas dos estaban y tome a Quinn de la mano y la saque del circulo ante la miraba perpleja de casi todos.

-Déjame decirte esto, Quinn, esa tal Ashley está haciendo lo IMPOSIBLE para llamar tu atención—Le dije a Quinn después de haberla sacado de esa fiesta que organizo Santana.

-Rachel, ¿acoso estas celosa?—Pero estaba más que celosa, quería matar a esa zorra.

-¿Celosa? ¿Yo? ¡Ah! —Y Quinn hizo ese gesto que hace; levante su ceja de una manera tan sexy que hace que mi corazón se derrita.

-¿Estas segura?—Y Quinn se acercaba cada vez más a mí. Me tenía acorralada, estaba sin salida.

-¡Ok, si! Estoy ¡Muy celosa! Demasiado diría yo—Quinn solo tomo mi cintura entre sus brazos y me pego a su cuerpo, tanto que podía sentir su respiración combinarse con la mía.

-No tienes por qué estarlo, sabes que a la que amo es a ti—Y estaba por besarme, cuando escuche esa voz tan irritante que llamaba el nombre de mi corderito.

-¿Quinn?—Era Ashley Adams. Yo solo rodé mis ojos y quite las manos de Quinn de mi cintura y camine en dirección contraria a ella.

-Rachel, por favor—Me dijo al ir atrás de mí

-¡Quinny!—Y eso fue mucho, solo yo y su mama le podíamos decir así.

-¡Escúchame muy bien, Ashley, Quinn es MI NOVIA, solo mía. Deja de estar de resbalosa, por que hagas lo que hagas, Quinn nunca te va a hacer caso!—Ashley me miro

-¿Estas segura?—Y se acercó a mi

-Completamente, a Quinn no le gustan las zorras—Y estaba segura que me iba a golpear, pero no sentí nada, Quinn la había detenido.

-Te pasaste ya mucho de la raya, Ashley. Jamás, escúchame bien, jamás vueltas a levantarle una mano a mi novia—Y Ashley la miraba incrédula.

-Pero…

-Nada, Ashley. Yo amo a Rachel y por nada ni nadie, la dejare jamás, así que deja de actuar de esa manera conmigo, porque jamás te hare caso—Ashley me miro con odio y se fue casi corriendo de la casa de Santana.

-¿Todo está bien?—Pregunto Santana al salir a vernos

-Todo está perfecto—Le dije sonriendo

-Te vez muy sexy celosa y enojada—Me dijo Quinn.

-Cállate y bésame—Y ambas nos besamos apasionadamente.

Xxxx

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia y por dejarme sus comentarios, en verdad en una satisfacción súper increíble! Solo 6 capítulos más y esta historia se termina. Gracias por sus comentarios y también los invito a leer:

Yo no quiero GingerGron, Quiero Achele

A 16 días de la nueva temporada de Glee


	15. Mi padre Regreso

Capítulo 15

Mi padre regreso.

Narrado por Quinn

Después de lo ocurrido con Ashley, está ya casi no salía de su casa. Era muy raro verla salir de su casa y menos cuando Rachel estaba por la colonia. Aún recordaba la cara de celosa de Rachel, no lo puedo negar, de cierta manera, me encanto ver a mi novia sentirse de una manera en la que yo muchas veces me sentí al tener que ver todo lo que el idiota de Finn me hacía pasar.

Por fin Rachel y yo estábamos a unas cuantas semanas de cumplir un año juntas, aun no lo podía creer, un año juntas. El ciclo escolar estaba por terminar y esto quería decir, vacaciones de verano. Rachel y yo tendríamos dos meses para estar las dos juntas en un viaje a Nueva York, Los Ángeles y por último, Los Cabos, México; lo cual para mí era un total sueño, después de haberle estado rogando a Marcus, él por fin accedió a nuestras suplicas.

-¿Qué harán en este veranos?—Pregunto Kurt. Estábamos en casa de Rachel. Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Tina, Kurt y yo. Era como una noche de chicas.

-Quinn y yo iremos a L.A, NYC, y Los Cabos—Rachel me miro y su sonrisa estaba más amplia que el mismo universo.

-Oh por Dios, ¿tus padres te dieron permiso, Rachel?—Ahora era Tina la que hablaba.

-Tuve que rogarle casi un mes al papa de Rachel, Marcus, para que la dejara ir—Todos rieron.

-¿Ustedes que van a hacer?—Les pregunto Rachel.

-Blaine y yo, iremos junto con Finn, mi papa y Carol, a una semana de campamento a las afueras de Ohio. Después, Blaine y yo iremos a Nueva York—Y al decir eso, los ojos de Kurt se iluminaron—Allí nos veremos, chicas—Dijo al cerrarnos un ojo.

-Mike y yo iremos a China y Japón. Iremos a visitar a nuestros abuelos—Dijo Tina

-Yo aún no sé qué es lo que voy a hacer. Tal vez me vaya a Los Ángeles con mis primos—Nos dijo Mercedes.

-¿Y tú Santana?—Le pregunte a Santana, la cual estaba muy entretenida con Brittany.

-Britt y yo nos iremos a Puerto Vallarta, cortesía de mi hermano—Y yo rápidamente mire a Britt.

-¿Te dejaran ir, Britt?—Los padres de Britt eran muy sobreprotectores con ella.

-Mis padres adoran a Santana y saben que con ella estoy segura, por lo que no cuestionaron en dejarme ir con ella—Britt sonrió ampliamente y beso la mejilla de Santana.

-Al parecer todos vamos a tener un excelente verano—Dijo Tina y todas sonreímos. La plática seguía y seguía hasta que mi celular comenzó a sonar, vi el identificador y era mi madre.

-Ahora regreso—Le dije a Rachel.

-Ok, amor—Me pare y camine hasta la salida de la habitación de Rachel.

-¿Qué paso, mamá?

_-Hija, ¿a qué horas regresaras a casa?—_Mama sabía que estaba con Rachel, por lo que se me hizo muy rara su pregunta.

-No sé mamá, ¿pasa algo?—Y mi mama estuvo callada algunos segundos.

-_Tu padre está en la casa y quiere hablar contigo_—Cuando mi madre termino de decir las palabras, estaba en shock. Después de casi dos años, mi padre se había dignado a dar la cara. Le tenía mucho resentimiento a mi padres, puesto que nos abandonó, a mí y a mi mamá.

-En un rato más estoy en casa—Colgué el teléfono y respire profundamente. Tenía tantas cosas en esos momentos, la noticia que mi mamá me había dado, era mucho, lo que menos quería saber en estos momentos era saber de mi padre. Volví a la recamara de Rachel y me senté a un lado de ella. MI expresión facial, cambio por completo y Rachel, como todos en el cuarto, lo notaron.

-¿Qué paso, Quinn?—Yo no dije nada. Tome la mano de Rachel y la lleve hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

-Mi padre está en mi casa—Mire a Rachel la cual tenía su boca abierta y en su cara denotaba mucho asombro.

-¿Tu padre? Por Dios, amor, es una muy buena oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con el—Yo sonreí. Rachel siempre trataba de verle el lado positivo a las cosas.

-No creo que eso es lo que quiera mi padre, amor, mucho menos después de decirle que estoy contigo—Y la expresión en la cara de Rachel cambio.

-Bueno tal vez tengas razón. ¿Vas a ir a verlo?—Y yo la mire

-Tengo que, él quiere hablar conmigo, bueno eso fue lo que me dijo mi mamá—Rachel me miro y beso mis labios delicadamente.

-Todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras. Ahora, vete tranquila y piensa positivamente, ¿Ok?—Yo solo asentí, me despedí de todas las chicas y chico. En el camino a casa, muchas cosas estuvieron rondando por mi cabeza. Los gritos, la mirada de mi padre y por último, las palabras que mi padre me dijo después de haberse ido: _Jamás en mi vida estuve tan decepcionado de alguien. Para mi estas muerta, Quinn. _Una lágrima quiso salir, pero no, Quinn Fabray no iba a derramar lágrimas por alguien que me trato peor que a un animal.

Al llegar a mi casa, pude ver el automóvil de mi padre estacionado en el mismo lugar de siempre. Algunas cosas simplemente siguen igual. Baje de mi carro, mis piernas al igual que mis manos temblaban, estaba sumamente nerviosa. Al pasar por la sala, vi a mi padre y a mi madre, los cuales estaban hablando muy animadamente, como en el pasado, cuando éramos una familia, cuando estábamos los tres.

-Buenas tardes—Les dije y ambos voltearon a verme rápidamente. Mi madre bajo su taza de café y camino hasta mí.

-Mi vida, que bueno que regresaste, ¿Cómo te fue?—Mi madre beso mi mejilla y yo hice los mismo.

-Muy bien—Pero mi mirada no estaba en mamá, no, mi mirada estaba mirando directamente en los ojos verdes de mi padre.

-Quinn—Mi padre camino hasta mí y sonrió—Estas bellísima—Se acercó un poco más y beso mi mejilla.

-Papá—Yo no pude más y lo abracé. Con ese sentimiento reprimido desde hace ya bastante tiempo. Las lágrimas salían sin control de mis ojos y no sabía la razón. Pasaron unos minutos y ambos estábamos ya sentados en la sala. MI padre me miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Cómo has estado?—Fue lo primero que me dijo mi papa.

-Muy bien, bastante bien después de todo lo ocurrido tiempo atrás—Mi padre solo cerro sus ojos y una lagrima salió por sus ojos.

-Yo me comporte como un total imbécil—Y yo solo lo mire

-¿A qué viniste, papá?—Mi papa me miro rápidamente.

-A disculparme por haberte tratado de la manera en la que lo hice, de haberte dejado.

-Te tomo mucho tiempo, ¿no es así?—MI madre no decía nada, solo miraba la interacción entre mi padre y yo.

-No todos los días, mi hija de 16 años me dice que está embarazada. Fue difícil, Quinn.

-La mayoría de los padres, regañan a sus hijas, pero jamás, les dicen las palabras que tú me dijiste ese día, papa.

-Quinn, sé que no maneje el asunto como debí, pero ese error me lo repito todos los días y no sabes cómo me daban ganas de venir a pedirte perdón, pero no podía, hasta ahora.

-Esa no es la única razón por la cual estas aquí, papá—Y mi padre me miro sorprendido.

-¿De qué hablas, Quinn?—Ahora mi madre hablaba

-Conozco bien a papá, no creo que solo haya venido a pedir perdón. No sin antes tener una doble razón para hacerlo—Mi papá me miro y sonrió.

-Sí, muy bien me conoces, Quinn. En mi trabajo, hicieron una lista de los trabajadores con hijos, los cuales están a un año de graduarse.

-¿Y?

-Seleccionaron a los 3 primeros y tu estas entre ellos—Yo mire a mi padre.

-¿Y para qué es esa lista?—Pregunto mi madre.

-Para una beca en una de las mejores universidades de los Estados Unidos—Yo mire a mi padre—Harvard, Quinn, tienes una beca para irte a estudiar a Harvard—Y casi me daba un paro cardiaco, yo tenía una beca para irme a estudiar a Harvard.

-¿Cómo es que le dieron una beca a Harvard a tu hija muerta?—Aunque estaba que me moría de la felicidad, tenía que tragarme mi felicidad y darle a mi papá una cucharada de su propio chocolate.

-Quinn, por favor. Lo siento, ¿algún día podrás perdonarme?—Y yo no conteste. No sabía qué hacer en esos momentos.

-Aún no lo sé—Mi padre bajo su cabeza y después me miro.

-Hija, la beca es tuya, pero para tenerla, tienes que irte a vivir conmigo, a Nueva York—Y yo abrí mis ojos, irme a NY y dejar mi vida en Ohio. Eso nunca iba a pasar, no podía dejar a Rachel—Harvard está en Massachusetts, y como podrás ver, Nueva York es más cercano que Ohio

-Yo no puedo irme—Y mi papa me miro

-¿Es por Finn?—Y yo mire a mi madre la cual con la mirada me dijo que le dijera la verdad

-Papá, entre Finn y yo no hay nada. Y si no me quiero ir, no es por algún chico—Mi padre sonrió—No me quiero ir, porque si me voy, sería dejar al amor de mi vida, aquí.

-Pero si acabas de decir que no era por ningún chico.

-Así es, no es por un chico, es por una chica—Y mi padre rápidamente me miro. En su cara miraba al asombro.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué estás diciendo, Lucy Quinn Fabray?—Mi padre tenía su cara roja del coraje.

-Lo que oyes, hace casi un año que estoy en una relación con una chica maravillosa.

-¡Cállate! ¡No quiero escuchar nada! Primero lo del embarazo y ahora eso—Yo solo miraba a mi padre. Estaba histérico, pero ya era hora de que mi padre supiera lo que en verdad pasa en mi vida.

-Lo siento, así son las cosas, papá.

-Pues ahora, te vas porque te vas—Y yo me levante de mi asiento

-¡Tu no me puedes obligar!—Y mi padre se levantó al igual que yo

-Eres menor de edad y hasta no cumplir los 21, sigues estando bajo mis órdenes.

-TU, señor de las órdenes, te fuiste y nos dejaste, no vengas aquí a hacerte el santo, queriendo remediar lo que hiciste con unas estúpida beca, por que escúchame bien, NO QUIERO LA ESTUPIDA BECA. Yo me quedare en Ohio, le guste a quien le guste.

-Quinn, te iras conmigo a Nueva York y esa es mi última decisión.

-Espero un momento, Russel, por si no te has dado cuenta, la custodia de Quinn la tengo yo, y si yo digo que no se va, Quinn no se va—Y mi padre miro anonadado a mi mamá.

-¿De qué coños hablas, Jude?

-Que mi hija se queda conmigo. Ella ama a Rachel y esa muchacha es lo mejor para mi hija, así que, te puedes ir por donde llegaste, Steve, porque Quinn, se queda con su madre y con su novia—Yo estaba perpleja, por fin mi madre, había hablado y dejado en claro las cosas.

-¿Tu apoyas esa abominación que tiene tu hija?—Y mi madre se acercó a mi padre.

-No es abominación, lo que ella tiene con esa muchacha es amor. Por lo que te pido, que si no tienes nada más que decir, te retires de mi casa.

-No sé qué les haya dado esa zorra—Y no pude más, camine rápidamente hacía mi padre, y una cachetada le solté.

-A mí me puedes tratar de lo que quieras, pero a mi novia, a ella la respetas. Y escúchame bien, Russel, si no es para disculparte, en tu vida vueltas a pisar las puertas de esta casa—Mire a mi padre le cual solo se sobaba su mejilla la cual estaba ya muy roja.

-Te va a arrepentir de todo esto, Quinn, ya verás—Me miro por última vez, y salió como alma que lleva el diablo. Corrí rápidamente y abrace a mi madre y bese su mejilla.

-Gracias, mamá.

-No tienes por qué, hija.

Al otro día le conté a Rachel con lujo de detalle todo lo que había pasado con mi padre. Ella estaba anonadada ante el comportamiento de mi papa, pero luego supuso que era normal en él. Rachel también me dijo que era una muy buena oportunidad el tener una beca en Harvard, pero creo que después de todo lo que paso ayer, esa beca ya no era para mí.

-Si te das cuenta que es la tercera vez que golpeas a alguien por mi culpa—Me dijo Rachel

-Y lo seguiría haciendo, tú eres el mundo para mí, Rach—Mi estrella me miro a los ojos y después me beso en los labios.

-Te amo—Y nos besamos des nuevo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**HOLA**

**¿Cómo están? **

**Espero que estén bien. Chics estamos en la cuenta regresiva para el final de este fic **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS, en serio, son fuente de inspiración.**

**Espero que disfruten este capítulo.**

**Muchas Gracias**


	16. Nuestro Verano

Capítulo 16

Nuestro verano

Narrado por Rachel

Faltaba una semana para que el verano comenzara. Una semana para que Rachel estuviéramos al fin, solas y juntas disfrutando del mar, el sol y la arena de las playas de los cabos; para disfrutar las conocidas calles de Beverly Hills, que siempre vemos en la televisión y por último, una semana para disfrutar el mayor esplendor de Nueva York. Sabía que era muy especial esa ciudad para Rachel, por lo que fue una la razón por la que le dije que fuéramos.

Los padres de Rachel al principio se opusieron, pero el que más difícil fue de convencer, fue Marcus. Le tuve que rogar casi un mes para que dejara ir a Rachel, después de eso, todo fue más fácil, aunque casi me hizo firmar un contrato donde me prohibía dormir en una recamara con Rachel, como si eso nos fuera a detener. Estábamos a una semana de ser solo ella y yo.

-Falta una semana—Dijo Rachel emocionada. Ambas estábamos junto a Santana y Brittany en la cafetería de la escuela, planeando lo que sería nuestra última salida en grupo, después de que no nos veríamos dos meses.

-Espero que no regresen con una sorpresa de nueve meses—Dijo Santana haciendo la figura de un abdomen abultado.

-Lo mismo les digo a Uds. —Brittany solo se sonrojo y Santana rio ante el hecho.

-Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que haremos?—Les pregunte

-Hay que hablarlo después de la clase del Sr. Shue, así le decimos a Kurt, Puck y los demás—Dijo Santana. Yo asentí, la campana había sonado, por lo que tome la mano de Rachel y ambas nos encaminamos hasta nuestros casilleros.

-¿Qué clase tienes?—Le pregunte a Rachel la cual estaba buscando los libros para su siguiente clase.

-Historia, no nos veremos hasta la clase del Sr. Shue—Rachel cerro su casillero y me beso la mejilla.

-Bueno, entonces te acompañare hasta tu salón—Ella asintió y caminamos hasta su salón de Historia. En el camino nos encontramos a Finn. Seguía molesto conmigo, pero era tiempo de que él y yo, limáramos perezas.

Pasaron alrededor de tres horas sin ver a Rachel por más de 20 minutos, lo cual era muy poco. Era lo que odiaba de la escuela, que me apartara por mucho tiempo de Rachel, y es que, nunca me cansaba de estar con ella, siempre quería estar con ella, por lo que este veranos, sería uno de los mejores, estaría con mi chica por dos meses, sin separarnos, sí que era el mismísimo cielo.

-Bien chicos, después de este verano, tenemos que ponernos las pilas al cien por ciento, si queremos ganar las nacionales. Por el día de ahora es todo, nos vemos mañana—El sr. Shue tomo sus pertenencias y abandono el salón. Santana se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a hablar.

-Hey, tenemos que organizar una fiesta antes de que nos separemos por dos meses a causa del verano—Todos miraron a Santana y sonrieron.

-Mi casa siempre está a disposición de las fiestas para nobles causas—Y volteamos a ver a Puck. Para el "Nobles casusas" significaba, alcohol y tener sexo alocado.

-Bien, será en tu casa, Puck. Pero necesitamos cooperación para las bebidas, las botanas y lo demás.

-¿De cuánto estamos hablando?—Le dijo Sam

-Sam, tu serás nuestro invitado de honor—Sabíamos la nueva situación económica de Sam. Su padre había perdido su trabajo, después habían perdido la casa donde ellos vivían y ahora vive en un cuarto de un motel.

-Pero…-No lo dejamos hablar

-Nada de nada, Sam. Esta decidido, pero para los demás será de 20 a 25 Dólares.

-¿Para cuándo?—Le pregunto Artie

-A más tardar el miércoles, pero que Quinn y Rachel tiene que ir a comprar las cosas—Rápidamente ambas miramos a Santana la cual solo nos sonrió

-Toma—Finn le tendió el dinero a Santana para después salir del salón, todos nos quedamos sacados de onda ante el comportamiento de Finn. Mire a Rachel y ella asintió, y salí detrás de Finn.

-¡Finn!—Él se detuvo

-¿Qué?—Pero no me miro, me daba la espalda, por lo que yo lo rodee y ambos quedamos frente a frente.

-Tenemos que hablar—Le dije

-No creo que tú y yo tengamos algo de qué hablar—Él seguía odiándome, lo podía ver en sus ojos.

-Éramos buenos amigos antes, Finn.

-Eso fue mucho antes, antes de que me quitaras a la mujer que amo—Una lagrima salió de los ojos de Finn.

-Finn

-Lo sé, ella te ama a ti y yo lo acepte, pero todavía es muy difícil para mí tener que ver cómo, bueno, eso—Por primera vez Finn me miro.

-Lo siento, pero solo nos falta un año para terminar la secundaria y pienso que el año sería mucho mejor si todos nos lleváramos bien, si rencillas ni nada por el estilo, como era antes de que todo esto pasara—Finn sonrió

-Tienes razón, pero no todo será como era antes. Tú sabes por qué—Finn se sonrojo. Antes el salía conmigo y después salió con Rachel, de la cual sigue enamorado. El que lo quiera intentar ya es mucho pedir.

-¿Amigos?—Le tendí la mano, pero lo que recibí fue un gran abrazo por parte de Finn.

-Amigos. Gracias por darme una segunda oportunidad, Quinn—Yo solo reí

-Espero que esta vez sí podamos ser amigos.

-Veras que sí—Finn se despidió y yo regrese al salón. Al llegar me senté a un lado de Rachel y bese su mejilla y ella tomo mi mano. Símbolo de que ahora todo estaba bien

Los días pasaban y al fin era viernes y la fiesta estaba a todo lo que daba. La música estaba a todo el volumen posible, las bebidas estaban frías y el ambiente era uno de los mejores que habíamos tenido ya en mucho tiempo. En un lugar veíamos bailar a Kurt con Blaine, en otro, se veía a Mike junto con Britt, deslumbrando con esos bailes tan maravillosos que ellos hacen, en otro lugar se miraba a Puck tratando de llevar a alguna chica inocente, pero bonita, a su cama. Mercedes y Tina hablaban con Santana y Artie, y Finn estaba socializando con una chica, Finn sintió mi mirada y levanto su vaso en símbolo de saludo a lo que yo contente de la misma manera. Rachel y yo nos alejamos un poco del alboroto que había y comenzamos a hablar.

-Mañana al fin comienza nuestro veranos de no padres, no reglas, solo tú y yo—Dijo mi estrella

-Así es amor, por el primero y no último verano juntas—Juntamos nuestros labios y nos preparábamos para el mejor verano de nuestras vidas.

A la mañana siguiente, ya estábamos levantadas a eso de las 5 de la mañana, solo habíamos dormido dos horas, la fiesta de despedida se terminó ya tarde. Las maletas estaban ya en la cajuela del carro de los padres de Rachel, mi madre lloraba de emoción y el padre de Rachel, Marcus, me miraba muy feo. Al llegar al aeropuerto, nuestros padres nos abrazaron al menos como 30 veces. Por fin llamaron para abordar nuestro vuelo, Los Ángeles sería nuestra primera parada. 8 horas de vuelo después y llegamos al LAX. Lo primero que vimos al llegar a Los Ángeles, fue una parvada de paparazis persiguiendo a Kristen Stewart, yo me emocione y me acerque a ella para pedirle un autógrafo y me lo dio, estaba tan histérica, Kristen era por lejos una de mis actrices favoritas, Rachel se puso un poco celosa, por qué una vez le dije que si tenía que serle infiel, sería con Kristen.

Llegamos a nuestro hotel, una habitación con una cama matrimonial, eso sí que era el mismísimo cielo. Al instalarnos, lo primero que hicimos fue recorrer la ciudad. Beverly Hills, era tan diferente a Ohio, allí todo era sobre moda, marcas, diseñadores y artistas. Nos quedaríamos por lo menos semana y media allí, y en un día quede exhausta de tanto que recorrimos. En cada esquina, era ver una celebridad nueva o un artista el cual ambas conocíamos. Sin duda Los Ángeles era la ciudad de las grandes oportunidades, artísticamente hablando.

Los Ángeles era una locura, nuestros padres cada dos horas nos hablaban, era algo fastidioso, peor entendíamos, era la primera vez que ambas viajábamos sin la compañía de alguno de nuestros padres. En esos días que estuvimos, Rachel y yo conectamos más, hablando íntimamente, muchas veces escuche la voz de Marcus, diciendo que me mataría por incumplir su contrato, pero después la ignoraba. Nuestra siguiente parada sería Los Cabos, México. Siempre había querido ir a México, me parece un país muy hermoso, lleno de cultura y hermosos paisajes. Nos aguantaba por llegar y tocar la arena, sentir al agua y disfrutar de 3 semanas en la playa con mi novia.

El viaje fue largo, peor valió la pena al bajar del avión y ver uno de los atardeceres más hermosos de mi vida. Estábamos muy cansadas para salir a la vida nocturna de México, por lo que el primero día, nos dedicamos a instalarnos y descansar, mañana sería un día mágico para ambas.

Los cabos, era un lugar paradisiaco, sus playas, su comida, la gente, todo era maravilloso. Jamás en mi vida había visto un lugar tan hermoso como ese y lo hacía más hermoso porque conmigo estaba la mujer a la cual amaba más que nada en mi vida, por lo que después de 2 semanas y media de estar en ese maravilloso lugar, me vino una idea a la mente.

-No puedo creer, es hermoso este lugar, tenemos dos semanas, aquí y no me canso de ver los atardeceres, son tan hermosos—Dijo mi estrella

-Y para mí son más hermosos por que los comparto con la mujer a la cual amo—Rachel me miro y beso mis labios.

-Te amo tanto Quinn—Yo tome su mano y la bese

-No más que yo—Rachel sonrió

-Ya casi tenemos un mes sin ver a nuestros padres ni a nuestros amigos

-Sí, pero es la primera vez que no los extraño tanto.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque cuando estoy contigo, mi mundo se completa y no necesito de nadie más para poder vivir—Tome la mano de Rachel y la entrelace con la mía.

-Eres tan linda, Quinn—Ambas miramos el final del atardecer y el comienzo del anochecer. Era tiempo de mi plan.

-Ven—Me levante y Rachel me miro, yo extendí mi mano y ella la tomo. Caminamos hasta un lugar el cual era un restaurant, las luces estaban apagadas, pero con al vernos llegar, las luces dieron lugar para ver la decoración más romántica de mi vida. Esto sí que superaba todo lo que Brittana había hecho para el dé de San Valentín.

-Oh por Dios—Los ojos de Rachel brillaban más que la propia luna

-¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta, Quinn—Rachel beso mis labios y ambas nos sentamos en nuestra mesa. Música típica de México sonaba, sin duda, ese país era uno de los más románticos.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado—Rachel sonrió

-¿A qué se debe todo esto, Amor?—Y era ahora o nunca

-Rachel tu sabes que te amo más que a nada en este mundo y tenemos un año de estar juntas y créeme cuando te digo que este año ha sido uno de los mejores años de mi vida. El tenerte junto a mí, ha sido una de las mejores elecciones que he hecho en mi vida. Por lo que yo—Y saque una cajita—Sé que somos muy jóvenes para casarnos y eso no es lo que te quiero proponer, no ahora, si no, que tomes este anillo—Abrí la pequeña cajita—Como símbolo de mi amor por ti, como símbolo de que nunca dejare de amarte y que siempre estaré para ti cuando más me necesites—Tomé el anillo en mis manos y lo puse en el dedo anular de Rachel, al verla, tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, no contesto nada, lo único que hizo fue abrazarme.

-Te amo, Quinn, te amo, te amo, te amo—Y la abrace más a mí—Y siempre tu y yo estaremos juntas, nada ni nadie nos va a separarme—Ahora Rachel miraba el anillo—Es hermoso, gracias Quinn—Ahora Rachel y yo estábamos más unidas que nunca.

Los últimos tres días fueron los más increíbles de mi vida. Fue mágica la estadía en Los cabos, nunca nos cansábamos de estar, pero teníamos que partir a nuestro último destino de nuestro viaje de veranos, Nueva York. Broadway, el sueño de Rachel. Tomamos el avión y en 10 horas estábamos aterrizando en el JKF de Nueva York. Al llegar, los edificios, los afiches de las obras en Broadway, la iluminación, todo era un sueño, todo era Nueva York.

Lo primero que hicimos al llegar a Broadway fue ver una de las obras más representativas y por supuesto, favoritas de Rachel. Después fuimos a ver el gran concurso de coros, al cual, Nuevas Direcciones, no pudo asistir, porque no clasificamos, pero para el próximo año, sería más que un hecho que estaríamos en ese escenario cantando como nunca.

A los 3 días de estar en Nueva York, recibimos un mensaje de Kurt, el cual decía que él ya había llegado a la ciudad y quería saber dónde estábamos, sería uno de los primero amigos que veríamos antes de llegar a la escuela. Recibimos mensajes de Santana desde Puerto Vallarta, lugar paradisiaco, según Santana, por lo que decidimos que el año entrante, Rachel y yo iríamos. Sabía que el que Kurt estuviera con nosotras en Nueva York, sería de gran esplendor para Rachel, por que quien mejor que Kurt, para compartir con Rachel su amor por Broadway y las obras, no digo que yo no lo sea, pero lo que es Rachel y Kurt se saben todo acerca de ese tema.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Que emoción!—Kurt corrió hasta nosotras y abrazo a Rachel para después abrazarme a mí. Segundos después, Blaine llego algo agitado.

-No sabía, que corrías tan rápido, Kurt—Blaine beso ambas mejillas de Rachel y después beso las mías.

-Esto es maravilloso, al fin dos amantes del teatro están juntos—Yo mire a Rachel la cual tenía su mirada maravillada.

-Estas en todo lo correcto, mí estimada, Rachel.

-Bueno creo que será mejor que regrese al hotel para que Uds., puedan disfrutar más de la ciudad—Rachel me miro y sonrió.

-Bueno, en eso creo que te acompaño, estos días han sido demasiado agitados para mí y creo que necesito descansar—Me apoyo Blaine.

-Bien, par de viejitos, Rachel y yo nos perderemos un buen tiempo—Dijo Kurt mientras tomaba la mano de mi estrella.

-Con mucho cuidado, Kurt—Le dije

-Que sobreprotectora—Y yo sonreí.

-Nos vemos después—Rachel se acercó y me beso en los labios

-¡Pero que lindas! Bueno, también nos vemos después, cariño—Ahora Kurt se acercó y beso la mejilla de Blaine. Ambos se alejaron y Blaine y yo nos dirigimos al hotel.

(N/A: Desde aquí, comienza a narrar Rachel)

Al fin, Kurt había llegado y por fin, podía compartir con alguien lo que se siente estar en Broadway, tan cerca de mis ídolos, de las leyendas de la música y de las más maravillosas obras del mundo. Kurt y yo estábamos más que fascinados con tan grande oportunidad. Sabía que aquí era donde yo pertenecía, pero también sabía que pertenecía en Ohio.

-No es genial estar aquí—Kurt y yo estábamos en los escenarios de una de las obras más importantes de todo Broadway. Estábamos casi seguros que el guardia de seguridad iba a sacarnos del escenario, pero no lo hizo y sabíamos que esa era una oportunidad que no muchos tenían.

-Esto es lo que yo quiero, Kurt—Y él rápidamente me miro

-Y es lo que vamos a hacer. Saliendo de la secundaria tu y yo nos vendremos para acá, y a nosotros se unirá Blaine—Los ojos de Kurt se iluminaron, su novio vendría con él, y era allí donde caí en la realidad, amaba a Quinn, pero ¿la amaba más que a mí sueño de convertirme en una cantante de Broadway?

-Yo…. —Y inconscientemente lleve mi mano hasta acariciar el anillo que días atrás, Quinn me había dado en México lo cual, Kurt se dio cuenta.

-Oh, ahora veo—Kurt tomo mi mano y sonrió al ver el anillo-¿Te propuso matrimonio?

-No, es un anillo de compromiso, pero no para casarnos, sino para comprometernos de que ella y yo siempre vamos a estar juntas y que nada ni nadie nos va a separar—Y entonces una lágrima salió de mis ojos.

-Ahora entiendo, Rachel. Escoger entre el amor y tu carrera nunca es fácil.

-Amo a Quinn pero no sé si tendré la fuerza de venir a Nueva York sin ella

-¿Han hablado del tema?

-No, yo quiero hablarlo, pero no sé cómo ni cuándo.

-Es un dilema, Rachel. Cuando tienes toda para ser feliz, siempre hay algo que arruina todo.

-Este es mi sueño, Kurt, yo pertenezco aquí, pero también pertenezco a Quinn.

-Rachel, cuando dos personas se aman, como tú y Quinn, nunca habrá nada que las pueda separar—Kurt sonrió y yo trate, pero no pude.

Era una gran decisión, pero faltaba un año, pero aun así, mi lugar estaba en Nueva York, yo quiero irme a Nueva York, estudiar la universidad allá y comenzar mi carrera como cantante y actriz de Broadway, pero no sabía si mi elección sería la correcta. No podía irme y dejar al amor de mi vida atrás, ¿Amor o carrera? Que gran dilema.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**HOLA**

**Chicas, WOW Estamos a 7 días de la nueva temporada de Glee**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS**

**Para mí significa mucho el leer sus comentarios. ME INSPIRAN**

**Te invito a leer:**

_**Yo no quiero GingerGron, quiero Achele **__(En proceso)_

_**La mala **__(One Shot)_

_Síganme en Twitter:KarlaAvalos_

_En Facebook: KarlaAimeeAvalos_

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y MUCHAS GRACIAS**


	17. ¡Es tu decisión!

Capítulo 17

¡Es tu decisión!

Narrado por Quinn

_**Solo ella me habla, no quieres verme, tú me das aire para respirar un día más, parece mentira que todo el mundo de vueltas a tu alrededor, pero tú, tú siempre me dejas.**_

¡FUE UN VERANO INCREIBLE! Aún no podía creer lo increíble que me pase estos casi tres meses al lado de Rachel. Quiero decir, no seguimos reglas, estuvimos ella y yo solas, disfrutando, conociéndonos mejor y sobretodo, lo mejor que me nos puedo pasar en ese viaje que nos dimos cuenta que nuestro amor perdura más allá de todo, Rachel y yo estaríamos por Siempre.

Aunque al llegar, pude ver que Rachel estaba algo distraída, era el regreso a clases, y en ocasiones ella se distraía, su mirada se perdía mirando cualquier cosa, ella estaba allí físicamente con nosotros, pero mentalmente ella estaba en otro lugar. Yo no sabía que estaba pasando con ella, siempre que le preguntaba, me contestaba que era la presión que tenía hacia el Glee Club. Y es que los ensayos para las regionales estaban muy estrictos, pero aun así, sabía que era una excusa para no decirme la verdad.

_**Yo sé que sientes algo más, por mí. Perdóname, yo me resisto a perderte otra vez, perdóname es que no puedo verme lejos de ti, yo sé que sientes algo más (Dispara bien), por mí (Mejor destrúyeme otra vez), yo sé que sientes algo más (Oh déjame volver) por mí (junto a ti ya vez, hoy quiero verte)**_

Era una tarde de un sábado, Rachel y yo estábamos en la sala de la casa de los Berry. Tanto como Marcus como Evan, querían platicar con nosotros y se el porqué de la plática. Universidades. Yo quería estudiar fotografía, me encantaba eso, el poder detectar la belleza de un objeto, una planta o una persona en una imagen era fenomenal. En cuanto a Rachel, ella solo me decía que quería estudiar teatro en una buena universidad.

-Chicas, como saben, termina una nueva etapa en su vida como casi graduadas de la Secundaria y comienza una como futuras universitarias, ¿Por qué vas a estudiar la universidad, Quinn?—El padre de Rachel, Marcus me miro inquisitoriamente, yo solo asentí con miedo.

-Lo que, Marcus, quiere decir, es que nosotros estamos conscientes que su relación, después que regresaron de su viaje de verano, se intensifico, y lo que no queremos es que ninguna de las dos sufra por las decisiones de la otra—Y rápidamente mire a Evan. Rachel tenía su mirada clavada en el suelo, ¿Qué pasaba? No lo sabía, pero el ambiente no me gustaba, se sentía pesado y a eso añade la sensación de sentirte asesinada por la mirada de uno de los padres de tu novia.

-Estoy segura que ni yo lastimare a Rachel, ni ella me lastimara a mí—Yo tome la mano de Rachel y después mire a los padres, los cuales se miraron entre sí.

-¿No le has dicho, Rachel?—Dijo Evan, y yo lo mire y después mire a mi novia. ¿Qué era lo que no sabía? Rachel y yo nos contábamos todos, ¿Qué me podría estar ocultando? Si es verdad, ha estado algo desconectada del mundo real y siempre está viajando en su propia mente. Pero no sabía que estaba pasando

-¿Qué no me has dicho, Rachel?—Y cuando Rachel levanto su mirada, sus ojos estaban rojos y sus mejillas inundadas en lágrimas. Rachel lo único que hizo fue abrazarme fuertemente.

-Lo siento—Susurro en mi oído y sentí una opresión en el pecho, como que si alguien que hubiese clavado una espada. Esas palabras no me gustaban, mucho menos viniendo de una Rachel atacada en un llanto que no parecía cesar. Su cara, en ella no estaba esa sonrisa dulce, tierna, amable y hermosa que siempre acompañaba a mi Rachel.

-Sera mejor dejarlas solas—Los padres de Rachel se retiraron de la sala y Rachel se desprendió del abrazo para caminar en dirección opuesta a mí y detenerse en una de las grandes ventanas que estaban en la sala.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando, Rachel? ¿Qué es eso que no me has dicho?—Pero ella no me contesto, ella miraba por la ventaba. No sabía lo que pasaba, solo quería saber qué demonios estaba pasando, que era eso de lo que los padres de Rachel hablaban. En estos momentos, y al no tener ninguna respuesta de Rachel, solo podía imaginarme lo peor.

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos?—Dijo después de cinco minutos de silencio. Ella alejo su mirada de la ventana y ahora me miraba a mí. Yo solo asentí.

-Claro que lo recuerdo. Yo estaba de novia con Finn. Y cuando te vi, no sé que me paso, pero sentí algo en mi corazón y después un cosquilleo inexplicable en mi estómago—Los recuerdos llegaban a mi mente y me transportaban a ese día. Mire a Rachel la cual me sonrió ligeramente, tan ligero, que parecía que fingía.

-Lo mismo me paso a mí, pero quise ignorar eso y pensar que fue por Finn lo que había sentido en ese momento cuando te vi. Creo que me enamore de ti a primera vista, pero siempre que la idea cruzaba en mi mente, me la negaba. Por eso, quise estar con Finn, pensé que si estaba con él, podía saber un poco más de ti, saber que era salir contigo y todas las maravillas que Finn contaba de ti, desaparecían cada vez que me insultabas o me lanzabas un slush. Cuando te uniste al Glee Club, casi me daba un paro cardiaco, mi corazón latía rápidamente y no me lo podía explicar, después supe que traías algo con Puck y quise algo con él, pensé que podía saber más de ti, pero simplemente ellos no eran tú. Quería que la absurda idea de que tú y yo alguna vez pudiéramos tener algo desapareciera, pero simplemente seguía en mi cabeza y no la podía sacar, pensé que intentaba algo con alguien que no tuviera nada que ver contigo, podía olvidar eso que pasaba por mi mente—Y yo mire a Rachel.

-Por eso comenzaste a salir con Jesse—Ella asintió y desaparto su mirada de mí. Lo mismo que Rachel contaba, era lo mismo que a mí me pasaba, yo siempre, desde que la vi, estuve enamorada de ella, pero simplemente no era normal. Ella era una perdedora y yo la capitana de las "Cherrios".

-Cuando vi que las cosas con Jesse no funcionaban, aparte de que me engaño, sabía que las cosas no iban a funcionar con ninguna otra persona que no fueras tú, por eso el día que me declaraste lo que sentías por mí, fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida. Al fin tenía todo lo que una chica de mi edad podía pedir, el éxito en algo que le gustaba, encaminándose a lo que sería su carrera y el amor. Pero en la vida no se puede tener todo—Y yo mire a Rachel. Ella se apartó de la ventana y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia mí.

-¿Qué es lo que me tratas de decir, Rach? Esto me está matando, mi amor—Rachel se sentó junto a mí y yo tome ambas manos y las envolví en las mías. El simple contacto con Rachel era la mayor satisfacción para mí.

-En Nueva York, cuando Kurt y yo fuimos a recorrer el Bulevar de Broadway, entramos y pudimos estar en un real escenario de una obra puesta en escena. Nos dijeron que tenemos talento. Me dijeron que si yo quería, terminando la escuela, ellos me darían una beca completa para estudiar teatro en una universidad en Nueva York y al mismo tiempo estar en la obra—Y abrí mis ojos completamente, eso era lo que me ocultaba. Estaba feliz por ella, y bese sus labios, pero después como golpe desprevenido, capte la idea, ella se iba a ir a Nueva York y eso significaría dejarme aquí.

-¿Eso quiere decir, dejar Ohio y con ella dejarme a mí?—Rachel comenzó a llorar y me abrazo fuertemente. En ese momento, caí en la realidad de mis palabras, Rachel se iría y yo me quedaría aquí, y ella se lo merecía, pero no podía dejarla ir, ella pertenecía conmigo, ella era mía. Pero después caí en la realidad de que estaba siendo egoísta.

-Quinn, yo no quiero, pero es mi sueño y escoger entre amor y carrera es un gran dilema—Había perdido en sentido en ese momento. Rachel tenía que escoger entre su sueño y yo, sabía que ella escogería lo primero, desde siempre dijo que no habría nada que se interpusiera en su camino de convertirse en la próxima súper estrella de Broadway. Su sueño de ser una actriz reconocida, cantar en los mejores teatros del mundo y ¿Quién era yo para arrebatarle su sueño? Si bien la amaba más que a nada en el mundo, pero si ella decidía irse, yo no podía hacer nada al respecto.

-Esa es tu decisión, Rachel Berry—Y sin más tomé mi bolso y salí prácticamente corriendo de la casa de los Berry. Había perdido mis sentidos, mis ojos estaban inundados en lágrimas, mis manos sudaban, mis piernas no funcionaban. No me importo, arranque el automóvil y acelere. La carretera se vio como pista de carrera, pero nada de eso me importo, tenía que controlarme, sino, terminaría muerta. Estacione el carro frente a casa de Santana, había manejado sin rumbo y mi rumbo me llevo a la casa de Santana. Baje del auto y toque la puerta, un minuto después la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a Santana. Inconscientemente al verla, me lance a sus brazos.

_**¡Tú siempre me dejas! Perdóname yo me resisto a perderte otra vez, perdóname es que no puedo verme lejos de ti**_

-¡Quinn! ¡¿QUE TE PASA?—Santana grito asustada por que al estar en sus brazos, comencé a llorar sin parar.

-¡Se me va, Santana! ¡Me deja!—Fue lo único que de mi boca salió. Santana no preguntó más y me pego con más fuerza a su cuerpo. Mi cerebro se había desconectado de mi cuerpo, en esos momentos, ya nada importaba, Rachel me iba a dejar, al menos, la consolación que tenía, era que no me dejaba por algún chico.

Minutos después estaba en la habitación de Santana, con una taza de Té y un poco más calmada.

-Ahora sé, ¿Me puedes decir que te pasa?—Yo mire a Santana. Sentía mis ojos hinchados y pensé que estarían rojos y en algún momento, comenzaban a arder.

-Rachel se ira a Nueva York—Santana solo asintió y después me miro.

-¿Se va por lo de su carrera, no es así?—Yo asentí— ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

-Que se vaya, terminemos y me olvide. Yo la amo, Santana—Y Santana levantó una mano en señal de que parara, puesto que continuaba hablando.

-¿Eso fue lo que ella te dijo o solo lo estás suponiendo tú?—Y yo mire a Santana confundida.

-Es lo lógico que pase, Santana. Sí Rachel tiene que decidir entre su sueño y mi amor, es normal que ella elija lo primero. Siempre dijo que nada ni nadie se interpondrían entre ella y su sueño de Broadway.

-No, Q. No es lo normal, puede que ella decida irse y tratar de convencerte de que tú te vayas con ella. O de no irse y quedarse contigo—Yo reí ante la segunda suposición de Santana. Era absurda, Rachel jamás dejaría atrás esa magnífica oportunidad.

-Sé que no reaccione de la mejor manera, pero la sola idea de perderla, me mata, S. Ella es todo para mí—Y Santana me vio

-Entonces, ¿Qué carajos fue eso de "no puedo vivir sin ella" "no quiero dejarla ir"? Te estas corrigiendo a ti misma, lo que hace menos de dos minutos dijiste.

-Lo sé, ¡LO SÉ! Pero es que, ¡Ah con un carajos!—No sabía qué hacer. Sin ella me moriría, pero saber que arruino su sueño por quedarse conmigo, sería peor que no tenerla conmigo. Haría que Rachel se fuera de Ohio y para hacerlo, la vieja Quinn, tendría que regresar.

_**Yo sé que sientes algo más (Dispara bien), por mí (Mejor destrúyeme otra vez), yo sé que sientes algo más (Oh déjame volver) por mí (junto a ti ya vez, hoy quiero verte) Por mí…**_

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola una vez más. Muchas gracias por todos esos maravillosos comentarios. Aquí les traigo un capítulo más de este fic, el cual estoy tratando de ya ponerle un final. Los últimos dos o tres capítulos serán unos de los más fuertes, emocionalmente hablando. ¿Serían capaces de hacer lo que está haciendo Quinn por lograr que el amor de su vida cumpla su sueño? Tomemos en cuenta que lo que se hace por amor, siempre es algo maravilloso, por más que dañe a la otra persona, si la que le hace daño, se lo está haciendo por bien propio.**

**Gracias por su apoyo y espero que sigan apoyando este humilde fic, el cual está hecho con amor para todos los fans de Glee y por supuesto para los fans de FaBerry. **


	18. Queen B

Capítulo 18

Queen B

Narrado por el Autor

-Quinn ¿estas segura de querer hacer esto?—Pregunto santana a Quinn, la cual estaba escondida en el vestidor de las porristas. Tantos recuerdos habían en esos vestidores, tantas risas y tantas lágrimas. Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla derecha de Quinn.

-Más que nada—Quinn salió del vestidor con su uniforme de porrista. La Queen B, había regresado. Al camina por el pasillo, Quinn lo hacía con su cabeza y mirada en alto. La prepotencia y soberbia se miraba en sus ojos. A su lado, volvía a caminar Santana de su lado derecho, mientras que Brittany caminaba de lado izquierdo. El trío de las porristas más populares de la escuela estaba de vuelta.

Las tres caminaban ante la mirada atónica de sus compañeros de coro, pero hubo una mirada en particular que Quinn quería ver, la de Rachel. Todo esto era por Rachel, Quinn sabía que esa era la forma en la que Rachel podría olvidar todo y no hacer que su decisión de decidir entre su amor y su carrera, fuera tan difícil.

-¿Quinn?—Rachel se acercó a la rubia porrista y esta la miro. Rachel se sobresaltó por que la mirada de Quinn no era la misma de antes. La mirada dulce y cálida que había visto en Quinn por más de un año, en ese momento no estaba. La mirada que ahora estaba en los ojos de Quinn, era la misma de la Queen B.

-¿Qué quieres?—La voz de Quinn sonaba fría y ya no de la manera delicada en la que siempre contestaba a Rachel. Había pasado ya una semana desde que Rachel hablo con Quinn, no sabía nada de ella. La llamaba y no contestaba sus llamadas, envía mensajes y no había respuesta por parte de Quinn, iba a su casa y nunca estaba en ella. Trato de hablar con Santana, pero ella solo le decía: "Lo siento, Rachel" y se restiraba lejos de esta.

-Solo saber cómo estabas. Tengo una semana sin saber de ti—Y Quinn miro a Rachel

-Y esta será la última vez que sabrás de mí. No quiero saber ya nada de ti. Quiero que me dejes en paz. Como podrás vez, regrese a los Cherrios. Al parecer mi apuesta con la entrenadora Silvestre fue un éxito y ella me dejó regresar a los Cherrios—Quinn sonrió aunque por dentro de estaba muriendo.

-¿Apuesta?—Los ojos de Rachel yacían llorosos y cristalinos. Las palabras de Quinn eran duras y crueles.

-Como lo oyes, la entrenadora Silvestre me dijo que si podía estar contigo por un año, podría volver para mi último año con las Cherrios, y mira, estoy de vuelta, al parecer la apuesta fue todo un éxito. Y como la apuesta ya se terminó, lo que tú y yo teníamos, también. Solo fue una apuesta, RuPaul, en mi vida podría enamorarme yo de ti—Quinn se apartó casi corriendo de Rachel y en su camino, las lágrimas salían sin control. Le dolía todo lo que había hecho, pero al final de cuenta, todo era por Rachel y si la felicidad de Rachel, tenía que ser a costa de sacrificar su amor por ella, tendría que hacerlo.

Tanto como Kurt y Mercedes habían visto la escena y corrieron con Rachel la cual había dejado caer sus libros y lloraba sin mirar a algo en especial. Kurt abrazo a Rachel y esta se soltó a llorar ya acurrucada en el pecho del muchacho. Los tres caminaron hasta el baño de mujeres en donde cerraron con seguro y sentaron a Rachel en una pequeña silla que se encontraba en aquel lugar. Rachel solo lloraba, y Kurt la consolaba, mientras mercedes marcaba a Tina para que los ayudara a ella y a Kurt con Rachel.

-Todo era una mentira, Kurt. Ella nunca me amo—Pudo decir Rachel entre lágrimas. A Kurt le partía el corazón ver en esas condiciones a Rachel

-Tiene que hacer una explicación para ese nuevo comportamiento de Quinn, Rach—Le dijo Mercedes y Kurt la miro y sin que viera Rachel asintió con la cabeza pero con la mirada dijo que mantuviera el secreto.

-Rachel, escúchame—Le dijo Kurt mientras tomaba el rostro de la diva entre sus manos—Tienes que seguir adelante, que lo que acaba de pasar con Quinn no afecte lo maravillosa que eres, Rach.

-¿Qué no me afecte, Kurt? Yo iba a dejar mi sueño por estar con ella. Yo iba a dejar que alguien más tomara mi lugar en esa obra, por ella, y todo era una mentira—Kurt en sus adentros maldijo a Quinn por no haber hablado primero con Rachel pero después miro a Rachel.

-Escúchame, Rachel. Las cosas pasan por algo. Quinn fue una tonta al decir esas cosas. Pero si las dijo fue por algo. Tienes que saber el porqué de todas esas cosas que dijo—Y rápidamente, la pequeña diva volteó al ver lo que Mercedes decía.

-¿El porqué de las cosas que dijo? Yo sé muy bien el porqué, por una apuesta, Quinn actuó muy bien. Pero ella lo dijo muy bien, fui una tonta al pensar que alguien como ella pudiese enamorarse de mí. Todo fue una farsa, ahora cada quien seguirá su camino y será como si nunca hubiera pasado nada—Rachel se levantó del asiento en el cual estaba sentada, mojo su cara para limpiar las lágrimas secas y después miro a sus amigos—Así como la Queen B regreso, la vieja Rachel se fue. Desde ahora dejare de ser el hazme reír de Quinn Fabray—La morena abrió la puerta del baño y salió de este ante la mirada atónica de Mercedes y Kurt.

-¿Me puedes decir que está pasando?—Le pregunto Mercedes a Kurt y este solo suspiro.

-Una larga historia. Te cuento al rato, ahora tenemos que seguir a Rachel antes de que haga algo de lo que se pueda arrepentir—Ambos amigos se fueron detrás de la diva, la cual, al parecer había caminado muy rápido, ya que ni Kurt ni Mercedes la podía ver.

Por otro lado, Quinn se encontraba dentro del auditorio llorando desconsoladamente, mientras Santana y Brittany la consolaban. Los ojos de la rubia estaban hinchados y rojos, había estado llorando prácticamente desde que dejo a Rachel en los pasillos de la escuela.

-Yo le prometí que jamás la haría llorar—Quinn tenía su rostro entre sus manos. Le dolía, pero era lo correcto por ahora. Después, podría arreglar las cosas.

-Quinn, según tú, esto era lo correcto por hacer—Quinn miro a Santana.

-Ahora ya no sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto, Santana. ¿Acaso no viste la cara de Rachel? Me sentí la peor escoria en el mundo—Britt se paró. A ella era la única que pensaba que todo lo que Quinn estaba haciendo era una total estupidez. Que primero debió de hablar con Rachel. Pero era Quinn. Siempre actuando ante sus impulsos.

-Eso te pasa por actuar por impulso. ¿Acaso hablaste con Rachel después de que saliste corriendo de su casa? No verdad, acaso contestaste alguna de sus llamadas, devolviste alguno de sus mensajes. Ahora no quieras hacerte la víctima, cuando lo primero que tuviste que hacer, fue hablar con Rachel—Ambas miraron a Brittany atónicamente. Era muy rara la vez que Brittany se enojaba, y en cierto punto, Santana entendía a su novia, ella sentía y pensaba lo mismo, Quinn debió de hablar primero con Rachel antes de hacer todo ese teatro.

-Pero…-Trato de decir Quinn algo en su defensa pero Britt la interrumpió.

-Yo no quiero hacer esto. No quiero lastimar a Rachel, porque ella es mi amiga, el que tú seas una tonta que actúa por impulso y no escucho lo que los demás tengan que decir, no quiere decir que yo también haga lo mismo. Te quiero, Quinn, eres mi amiga, pero yo no apoyo el que hagas sentir triste a una persona—Britt miro a Santana y le dio una pequeña sonrisa para después salir del auditorio.

-Q. Britt tiene razón, debiste hablar primero con Rachel antes de hacer todo esto. Recuerda que en ocasiones el amor se puede convertir en odio o resentimiento. Tú puedes ocasionar que ese amor que Rachel te tiene se convierta en resentimiento o hasta en odio. Habla con ella antes de que este teatrito se te salga de las manos—La latina abrazo a su amiga y salió del auditorio en busca de su novia. Quinn se quedó en el auditorio hasta que vio que la puerta se abría para dejar entrar a Kurt.

-¡Quinn! Pensé que era Rachel la que estaba aquí—Quinn solo miro a Kurt y este vio el dolor en los ojos color avellana. Le dolía ver a sus dos amigas de esa manera.

-Debiste hablar con Rachel antes de hacer todo esto Quinn—Fue lo que dijo Kurt

-Era muy obvia su decisión, Kurt. Rachel iba a elegir Broadway antes de que a mí—Kurt solo negó con su cabeza y se sentó junto a la rubia.

-Un año y no supiste que Rachel es una cajita de sorpresas—Quinn no entendió lo que Kurt le quiso dar a entender.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Kurt?—Kurt sonrió

-Hace unas horas estaba con Rachel y dijo que iba a dejar su sueño por ti, que iba a ceder su sueño de estar en Broadway por quedarse contigo, Quinn—Quinn abrió sus ojos al máximo y se levantó enseguida del suelo. Eso no lo vio venir, ella pensó que Rachel se iría a Nueva York. Quinn sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hasta la puerta…

-¡¿A dónde vas?—Le grito Kurt al ver que Quinn salía del auditorio

-Ah hablar con Rachel—Kurt corrió hasta Quinn y la detuvo del brazo.

-Antes tienes que saber algo—Quinn miro curiosamente a Kurt

-¿Qué?

-"Todo fue una farsa, ahora cada quien seguirá su camino y será como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Así como la Queen B regreso, la vieja Rachel se fue. Desde ahora dejare de ser el hazme reír de Quinn Fabray" Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Rachel me dijo antes de salir y correr lejos de nosotros—Al escuchar eso, Quinn miro a Kurt y en ese momento Rachel pasaba. Al verla, el corazón de Quinn se alegró y casi salía de su pecho, pero al ver como Rachel la miraba, su corazón se apagó. La mirada de Rachel era fría y no cálida como solía ser. Quinn trato de reírle, pero Rachel solo rodo los ojos y se alejó de ella.

-Me odia, Kurt—Dijo la rubia mientras miraba como su morena se alejaba de ella

-Solo esta resentida y enojada. La manera en que la trataste no fue ni la correcta ni la apropiada y a todo esto agrégale que actuaste por impulso. Debiste hablar con Rachel, Quinn.

-¡Ah eso ya lo sé! ¡Todos me lo han dicho! Ahora ya es muy tarde, Rachel me odia, se ira a Nueva York, ella será feliz, volverá a amar y yo, yo me quedare con mi impulsividad.

-No seas dura contigo misma, Quinn. Faltan seis meses para que salgamos de la secundaria y cada uno de vaya—Quinn lo miro confundida—Te estas ganando unos golpes y como yo no te puedo golpear, le diré a Santana que te golpee por mí.

-Es que no sé qué me quieres decir.

-Que tienes seis meses para arreglar todo lo que hiciste en un día, Quinn Fabray, antes de que Rachel por despecho trate de andar con un chico.

-¡Que! Eso nunca, Kurt—La rubia salió disparada del auditorio y Kurt solo sonrió—Algo tengo que hacer para ayudar a Quinn—Kurt se fue corriendo, rezando poder alcanzar a Quinn.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¡Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**Espero que estén bien y sigan disfrutando de este Fanfiction. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Solo dos capítulos más y este fic llega a su final. Decidí no hacerme llorar a mí misma con dos capítulos de pura tristeza, por lo que serán solo 20 capítulos. Espero que disfruten este capítulo.**

**Sin más por el momento me despido, esperando que estén bien.**

**Te invito a Leer:**

Secuestrando al Amor (Nuevo Fic)

Yo no quiero GingerGron, Yo quiero Achele

**Sigueme en Twitter:**

Aroba (jejeje) KarlaAvalos


	19. Need You Now

Capítulo 19

Need You Now

Narrado por Quinn

Rachel me odiaba. De eso estaba segura, no contestaba mis llamadas, no atendía mis visitas, ignoraba mis regalos, rompía cada carta que le enviaba, regresaba cada arreglo floral que a su casa llegaba. Estaba desesperada, había pasado casi un mes desde aquella vez que hablamos.

Me dolía el corazón

Rachel no era la misma persona dulce y sonriente que solía ser, al menos no conmigo. En el Glee Club me ignoraba, siempre que quería acercarme a ella, ella se iba. Estaba a mi punto máximo de desesperación. Necesitaba hablar con ella, necesitaba pedirle perdón. La necesitaba ahora mismo.

-¡Qué onda, Quinn!—Santana me hablo después de ser ignorada dos largas horas por Rachel.

-Hola, Santana—Dije sin ganas

-Ya ha pasado un mes y sigue sin hablarte—Dijo Santana mientras ella y yo caminábamos hasta la salida de la escuela.

-Lo sé. Tengo que hacer lo que sea posible para que pueda hablar con ella—Llegamos a mi carro y a lo lejos vi a Rachel la cual venía hablando con Brittany. Ambas se despidieron y Britt camino hasta donde Santana y yo estábamos.

-Hola amor, Hola Quinn—Britt beso a Santana en los labios y después beso mi mejilla.

-Hola corazón, ¿Qué hablabas con Rachel?—Le pregunto Santana

-Cosas entre ella y yo—Tanto como Santana y yo, levantamos una ceja.

-¿cosas entre tú y ella? ¿Qué cosas son esas?—Le pregunte celosamente

-En lugar de ponerte celosa, deberías ponerte feliz— ¿Feliz? Rachel me odiaba, ¡oh sí! Debería ser muy feliz.

-¿Feliz? Brittany, Rachel me odia. ¿Cómo es que debería ponerme feliz?—Le dije y ella sonrió.

-No me gusta verte miserablemente infeliz, aunque tú tienes la culpa de esa infelicidad—Solté una bufada de aire. Otra vez con lo mismo.

-Brittany—Le dijo Santana

-Lo siento, lo siento. Como decía, como no me gusta verte infeliz, estoy organizando que tú y Rachel tengan una cita—Y al escuchar eso mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Latía tan rápido que hasta Santana podía escuchar mis palpitaciones.

-¿Qué? ¡Dios mío, Britt! ¡¿Cómo vas a lograr eso? ¡Oh por Dios!—Tanto como Santana y Brittany sonrieron ante mi notable felicidad.

-Rachel no sabe nada de nada. No quiere saber nada de ti—Baje mi mirada—Pero ella te sigue amando, veo como se le iluminan sus ojos cuando hablo de ti—Y volví a sonreír.

-¿En verdad?—Britt sonrió

-Sí, aunque fuiste una tonta—Y santana la miro—Lo siento. Quinn esto es lo que haremos, pero tienes que dejar de acosar a Rachel. Sus padres están a punto de poner una orden de restricción en tu contra.

-¿Eso es verdad?—Le preguntó Santana y Britt sonrió

-Bueno en eso exagere, pero yo lo haría. Déjala en paz por unos días, al menos hasta el día de la cita. Actúa discretamente, mi amistad con Rachel corre peligro por hacer esto, Quinn Fabray—Yo asentí—Bien, Rachel y yo organizamos una noche de chicas en su casa el sábado—Santana la miro

-¿Cuándo pensabas decirme eso, Brittany?—Britt solo se sonrojo, pero yo estaba impaciente por saber el resto del plan de Britt que interrumpí a Santana.

-No es tiempo de tus celos, Santana. Britt termina de decirme tu plan—Mi latina amiga solo soltó una bufada de aire y Britt prosiguió contándome su plan.

-Ni tu ni Santana van a estar en esa noche de chicas. Solo estaremos Rachel, Tina, Mercedes y por supuesto Kurt. La razón por la cual, ni Santy ni tu van a estar es porque, allí viene mi plan. SERENATA, Quinn. Vas a llevarle serenata a Rachel. Es el acto más romántico en el mundo y el acto que toda chica enamorada espera de su amor.

-¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido eso?—Britt sonrió al ver que su plan era un éxito. Y sí que lo era, bueno, no todavía porque faltaba efectuarlo, pero esa era mi oportunidad de probarle a Rachel lo arrepentida que estaba.

-Nos necesitas, Q. Bueno, yo ya te dije el plan. Otra cosa, TÚ, tienes que cantarle la canción a Rachel. Tiene que ser una romántica, tipo como la que le cantaste ese día en el Glee Club, pero en esta tienes que decirle cómo te sientes, que la necesitas—Y Britt me había dado la canción perfecta.

-Ya sé que canción cantarle a Rachel el sábado por la noche—Yo las mire y ellas me miraban encantadas ante el entusiasmo que tenía.

-Bien, ensayala por que quedan dos días para tu gran noche, espero y no la arruines, como te lo dije anteriormente, mi amistad con Rachel está en peligro—Yo no dije nada, solo corrí a abrazar a esa rubia tan linda y cariñosa.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Tranquila, Fabray!—Me dijo Santana en tono celoso y después me sonrió—Me alegra por fin ver una sonrisa en tu rostro.

Las tres nos retiramos de la escuela, no sin antes ver como Rachel pasaba por donde yo estaba. Tenía tantas ganas de besarla, abrazarla, decirle que lo sentía, que fui una estúpida al actuar de la manera en la que lo hice. Que quería estar con ella, que no me importaba si ella se iba a Nueva York y yo me quedaba aquí, que yo haría lo que fuera para estar con ella.

Llegue a mi casa y mi madre estaba en la cocina. MI madre estaba algo molesta por lo que había hecho. Quería a Rachel, lo hacía, y estaba feliz con nuestra relación y estaba feliz por ver como Rachel era una buena influencia en mí. Razón por la que molesta conmigo estaba.

-Llegue mamá—Fui hasta la cocina y bese la mejilla de mi madre.

-En un momento está la comida—Yo asentí— ¿Cómo estás?—Sabía porque mi madre hacía esa pregunta.

Rachel

-Mejor que ayer. Se la forma en la que voy a recuperar a Rachel, Mamá—Mi madre dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y camino hasta mí.

-Cuéntame—Yo solo sonreí y le conté el plan que Britt había ideado.

-Sé que ese plan no puede fallar. Hice mal al hacer todo eso que hice y no sabes cuan arrepentida estoy de haberlo hecho, pero la amo, mamá. Y por ella estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea, con tal de estar junto a ella—Mi mamá solo me abrazó.

-Espero que funcione—Mi mamá se quedó callada por unos momentos.

-¿Qué pasa, ma'?—Mi mama sonrió y me miro

-Nada, es solo que Rachel se ira a Nueva York y tú estás viendo universidades aquí en Lima—Yo asentí. Era la verdad, yo no quería deja a mi mamá sola. El caso de Rachel era diferente, sus padres no se quedarían solos, al menos tendrían la compañía del uno al otro, en cambio mi mama, ella si se quedaría sola.

-No quiero dejarte sola, mamá. Si Rachel logra perdonarme y ella se va a Nueva York y yo me quedo aquí, haremos lo posible para que nuestra relación funcione—Mi madre me miro

-Quinn, conocí a una persona—Deje de comer y ahora mire a mi mama—Su nombre es Adam. Estoy saliendo con él.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho?—Mi mamá se sonrojo

-Tenía miedo que rechazaras la idea—Me levante de mi asiento y fui con mi madre.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar una cosa así? Tú nunca me rechazaste, como crees que yo lo haría. Lo único que quiero es verte feliz—Y abrace a mi mamá y bese su mejilla.

-Quinn, hable a una universidad en Nueva York, donde tienen la carrera de fotografía—Rápidamente mire a mi mama—Les envié unas fotografías que tenías. Aceptaron darte una beca completa para estudiar en Nueva York—Mi corazón se paralizo por unos momentos. Tenía una beca para estudiar en Nueva York, eso quería decir que si las cosas salían bien con Rachel el sábado, no tendríamos por qué separarnos.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¿A Nueva York?—Mi mama asintió— ¡Eso es genial!

-Así que tienes que hacer lo posible para que las cosas con Rachel estén bien. Porque así no tendrían por qué separarse.

-Muchas gracias, mamá—Abrace una vez a mi mamá. Hasta ahora todo estaba perfecto

Esperemos que el sábado también lo sea

Los días pasaron lentamente y por fin llegó el sábado. Rachel seguía ignorándome, pero ya no trate de llamar su atención. Britt y Santana me guiñaron el ojo y sabía que iban a hacer el anuncio de la "Noche de chicas".

-Un momento, todas las chicas se quedan, por favor. Incluyéndote a ti también Kurt—Todos los chicos bufaron pero optaron por marcharse.

-Como saben, mañana será el día de "Noche de chicas" y será en la casa de Rachel—Rachel sonrió. Por fin miraba esa sonrisa.

-Pero no todas las chicas están invitadas—Advirtió Rachel e inmediatamente me miro.

-Pero Rachel—Kurt hizo un último intento

-No te preocupes, Kurt. La indirecta fue muy directa para mí. Espero que se diviertan—Tome mis cosas y salí del salón. Pero no me fui, me quede atrás de la puerta para escuchar la conversación.

-Ha pasado ya un mes, Rachel. Y tú sigues igual—Escuche que dijo Kurt

-Fue un año de mentiras, Kurt. Se merece eso y más—Y solo cerré los ojos al escuchar las palabras de Rachel.

-Deberías hablar con ella. Saber el porqué de su cambio tan repentino—Dijo Mercedes

-No hay nada que hablar o que decir—Dijo Rachel

-Haber Berry, eres igual de necia que tu novia—Y Rachel la miro

-No es mi novia, ella me termino.

-Pues yo no escuche las palabras, "Ya no eres mi novia"—Le dijo Santana

-Ella dijo que como la apuesta había terminado, así lo que teníamos ella y yo también. Y no entiendo por qué hablamos de ella. Les ruego que dejemos el tema.

-Solo una cosa más, Berry—Dijo Santana

-¿Qué?

-¿Estas segura de que en verdad hubo una apuesta?—Mire a Rachel la cual tenía cara de duda. Sonreí y después me fui ahora si a planear todo lo de mañana.

Había llegado el día, tenía la canción y todo perfecto para por fin llegar a Rachel de la única manera en la que ella me pudiera entender, a través de una canción. Britt me había dado el itinerario de las cosas que iban a hacer. Mi turno comenzaba a las 10 de la noche, cuando los padres de Rachel se marcharían a una cena que ellos tenían.

El reloj marcaba las 21:30 PM y me dirigía a casa de Rachel. Los nervios comenzaban a invadirme. Esta está era mi última oportunidad de que las cosas con Rachel se arreglaran. Estaba a una cuadra de llegar a la casa de Rachel, cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-¿Qué quieres, Santana?—Escuche como comenzó a reírse

-_Nerviosa—_

-No, claro que no, no estoy nerviosa. ¿Nervios? ¡Pff!—Y Santana rio ahora a carcajadas.

-_Sí, claro. Las cosas ya están listas, cuando llegues veras el micrófono y las bocinas ya encendidas. La único que tienes que hacer es pararte allí y cantar como nunca en tu vida, mi quería Fabray—_**Santana nada de teléfonos, ¿Qué fue lo que dijimos?—**La voz de Rachel alcance a escuchar—_Bueno te dejo antes de que tu novia me mate—_Susurro yo colgué y camine hasta la ventana que daba al cuarto de Rachel, mire mi reloj y marcaban las 22:20 PM. Vi el mini escenario que Britt y Santana armaron y sonreí.

-Es ahora o nunca Fabray—Camine y vi un piano—Gracias, Santana—Me senté en el banco y las primeras notas de la canción comenzaron a sonar…

_**Picture perfect memories**_

_**Scarred all around the floor**_

Mi Mirada estaba fija en la ventana de Rachel. Pude escuchar que se armó un gran escándalo en cuanto las primeras notas del piano comenzaron a sonar.

_**Reaching for the phone 'cause i can't fight it anymore**_

_**And i wonder if an ever cruised you're mind?**_

_**For me it happen all the time**_

Minutos después, Rachel junto a los demás que la acompañaban salió. Se miraba hermosa, más hermosa que nunca. Su mirada, era la misma de siempre, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. El cambio en su mirada significaban muchas cosas y una de ellas y la que más me emocionaba era la del perdón.

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and i need you now**_

_**A said i wouldn't call but i lose all control and i need you now**_

_**And i don't know how i can't do without i just need you now**_

En cada verso que cantaba, mi corazón se iba. Tenía que llegar hasta el fondo del corazón de Rachel. Ella tenía que saber que me había equivocado, que todo lo que había hecho, fue por ella. Mi mirada siempre estaba en ella. Su mirada.

_**Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door**_

_**Wishing you can sweeping in the way you did before**_

_**And i wonder if an ever cruised your mine**_

_**For me it happens all the time**_

Y allí fue donde le dije todo. Esperaba que ella me aceptara de nuevo. Que me perdonara por actuar sin hablar con ella antes. Quería saber si a ella no le paso por su mente, el contestarme una llamada, o llamarme. Quería saber si yo era la única que había sufrido, yo sabía que no era así, Rachel fue la que sufrió más en esto.

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and i need you now**_

_**A said i wouldn't call but i lose all control and i need you now**_

_**And i don't know how i can't do without i just need you now**_

Tanto como Mercedes, Kurt y Tina estaban fascinados con el detalle que había tenido. Britt y Santana solo se abrazaban disfrutando la serenata que le estaba dando a Rachel. Y Rachel, ella solo me miraba con lágrimas en sus ojos.

_**'cause i rather hurt then feel nothing it all**_

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and i need you now**_

_**And said i wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and i need you now**_

_**And i don't know how i can't do without i just need you now**_

_**Oh baby i need you now**_

La canción había llegado a su fin. Y con eso Rachel ya no estaba en la ventana. Mire a Santana y ella solo me cerro un ojo. Después vi como la puerta de entrada de la casa de Rach comenzaba a abrirse para dejar ver la silueta de mi amada. Me pare rápidamente y camine hasta ella.

-¿Qué fue todo eso, Quinn?—Rachel tenía sus ojos rojos, pero su mirada, su mirada era la misma de siempre.

-Mi manera de decir que te necesito. Que fui una estúpida al decirte esas cosas tan feas. Pero quiero que sepas que todo lo hice por ti—Rachel me miro confundida

-¿Qué?

-Yo pensé que te ibas a ir a Nueva York y me ibas a dejar aquí sola. Pensé en facilitar tu decisión en decidir entre mi amor y tu carrera; y pensé que si la Queen B regresaba, tu decisión se iba a facilitar

-¿Nunca hubo apuesta, verdad?—Yo negué con la cabeza y después sentí un golpe en el brazo—Eres una idiota, Quinn Fabray. ¿Sabes la cantidad de lágrimas que derrame cuando me dijiste eso? Tienes una idea de cómo mi corazón se rompió en pedazos cuando me dijiste eso—Rachel dio la media vuelta.

-Amor, todo fue por ti. Pensé… -Pero Rachel no me dejo terminar y lo que sentí fueron sus labios en los míos. Extrañaba la sensación de sentir los labios de ella con los míos.

-Eres una tonta, pero te amo tanto que sé que tus acciones fueron pensando en mí—Me beso una vez más—Pero primero tuviste que hablar conmigo

-Eso le dijimos todos—Contesto Kurt el cual estaba junto a Britt, Santana, Tina y Mercedes.

-Entonces ¿están de nuevo?—Rachel y yo nos miramos la una a la otra

-Nunca estuvimos separadas—Contestamos las dos al mismo tiempo

-Que cursis son—Contesto Santana

-¿Santy?—La morena miro a Britt

-¿Qué paso, Britt?

-Con esta ya son dos canciones que Quinn le canta a Rachel y yo sigo esperando que tú me cantes mi canción—Santana se sonrojo y todos reímos.

-Eso es verdad, Santana. ¿Cuándo le vas a cantar la canción a Britt?—Dijo Tina

-No me ayudes, Tina—Susurro esta

-Oh vamos, Santana. Mira que Britt se lo merece—Ahora era Mercedes la que hablaba.

-Pronto, mi amor—Britt miro a Santana

-Eso dijiste la última vez, Santy

-Pero ahora en serio va a ser pronto. Creo tener la canción perfecta—Y reí, Santana sí que sabía cómo salir de una situación embarazosa.

-Te amo—Le dije a Rachel

-No más que yo—Y ella beso mis labios

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**OMFG- SEXY QUINN Y SU CABELLO ROSA**

Me encanto este episodio, en verdad. Llore cuando Beth salió, ame a Puck, Quinn lucia extremadamente Gay y después volvió a ser esa princesa de Disney que tanto amamos.

**ANTEPENULTIMO CAPITULO**

Espero que les guste, ya falta un capítulo para el final. Espero que les guste este capitulo. Gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad (Karla sonrojada)

**Los invito a leer:**

Yo no quiero GingerGron, Quiero Achele

Secuestrando Al Amor


	20. Solo tu y yo

Capítulo 20

Solo tu & yo

POV Rachel

_**Estoy enamorado de tu voz y tu ternura Tú eres mi color, mi poesía y mi música**_

La voz de Quinn se hizo sonar ante el grupo. Las miradas se posaban tanto como en Quinn como en mí. Era la primera vez en la que Quinn y yo cantaríamos una canción junta. Después de todo lo que había pasado, Quinn y yo estaríamos juntas

POV Quinn

_**Estoy enamorado de tu mirada tan profunda Que se mete en mi alma, la eleva y me inunda Estoy enamorado de tu vientre y de tu ombligo De tus manos, tu lengua y hasta tus oídos**_

Mire al resto del grupo y después mi mirada se posó en mi novia. Después de no estar juntas por tanto tiempo, al fin todo lo que había pasado seis meses atrás, había quedado donde pertenecía, en el pasado.

POV Rachel

_**Estoy enamorado de tu piel tan transparente Y de tu boca directa que me habla de frente Y nunca dejarás De mi boca escuchar decir que:**_

Quinn y yo estábamos tomadas de la mano mire a Britt la cual estaba con sus ojos brillosos y después abrazo a Santana la cual la pego más a su pecho. Quinn se acercó más a mí y ahora yo le cantaba mirándole directamente a los ojos, ella me sonrió y desvió un poco su mirada y me volvió a mirar.

POV Quinn

_**De mi boca escuchar decir que Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre Yo quiero ser tu amor por Siempre Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre Se mi amor, por favor, por siempre**_

Ahora las dos cantábamos. Yo quería ser el amor por siempre de Rachel, quería estar con ella siempre, seguirla a donde sea, mimarla y apoyarla en lo que yo pueda. Yo haría cualquier cosa por Rachel sin importar que. Rachel para mí era más de lo que cualquier cosa pudiese significar para mí. Y se lo demostraba día a día.

POV Rachel

_**Estoy enamorado de tus besos mariposa De tus logros, tus sueños, de todo lo que tocas**_

Estaba más que segura que mi vida la quería con Quinn, ya íbamos a cumplir dos años juntas (el tiempo que estuvimos separadas, cuenta como si no hubiéramos estado separadas, dado que Quinn cada mes me mandaba un presente celebrando) y estaba más que segura que pasaría lo que me quedara de vida con ella.

POV Quinn

_**Estoy enamorado de las cosas que no veo Tus secretos, tu historia, lo que guardas dentro Y nunca dejarás De mi boca escuchar decir que:**_

Todo el Club Glee nos miraba, podía sentir sus miradas. La mayoría nos miraba ilusionados y alegres, yo por lo tanto estaba que la felicidad me inundaba. Por fin tenía todo lo que siempre había soñado, tenía salud, amor, estaba por concluir la preparatoria satisfactoriamente e iría a estudiar la universidad, oh si, junto a mi chica, ella no lo sabía, y eso, eso era una sorpresa para ella.

POV Rachel

_**Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre Se mi amor, por favor, por siempre Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre Se mi amor por favor por siempre Tu amor por siempre.**_

Yo quería, no, yo quiero estar por siempre con Quinn. Quiero morir con ella, pero la preparatoria está por terminar y eso significa irse a la universidad y sé que Quinn se quedara en Ohio estudiando, mientras yo me iré a Nueva York. Después de todo, nuestro amor rompería barreras e idearíamos un plan para poder estar juntas. La canción había terminado y ambas quedamos frente a frente, mire a los ojos de Quinn y me perdí en ese verde enmelado, en esos ojos tan hermosos que me hacen sentir desnuda. Los aplausos me hicieron bajar de mi nube llamada, Quinn. Nos abrazamos y vimos a los chicos los cuales seguían mirándonos muy tiernamente.

-Con esta ya son tres canciones y sigo esperando lo mía, Santy—Al escuchar a Brittany, solté una risa incontrolable. Santana tenía prometiendo cantar una canción para Britt y ella no lo había hecho.

-Es por que no la había encontrado, pero ya lo hice. Solo que los chicos no podrán con tanta cursilería, y mejor lo dejaremos para luego, ¿ok, Britt?—Yo mire a Santana la cual era abrazaba por Brittany, siempre encontraba una excusa para salirse con la suya.

La clase del Sr. Shue se había terminado y todos salimos dispuestos a irnos a nuestras casas. Todos nos despedimos y solo quedamos Santana, Britt, Quinn y yo. Era increíble, quien iba a pensar que después de todo, yo iba a terminar siendo novia de Quinn y al mismo tiempo, amiga de Santana. La vida sí que estaba llena de sorpresas.

-Faltan exactamente dos semanas para la graduación—Dijo Santana quien tomaba a Britt de la mano

-Eso me pone triste, triste como un panda pequeño—Dijo Britt haciendo un lindo puchero.

-¿Por qué?—Quinn miro a la chica después de haberle preguntado

-Porque nos iremos a la universidad, bueno, ustedes—Dijo señalando a Quinn, Santana y a mí—Yo estoy segura que me quedare otro año en la prepa—Santana abrazó a su novia.

-Y es razón por la cual, me quedare aquí en Ohio a estudiar—Brittany al escuchar las palabras de Santana, corrió a abrazar a su novia. Era la escena más linda al igual que el acto de Santana. Ella se quería ir a Los Ángeles a estudiar, pero su amor por Britt era más grande.

-Oh por Dios, ¿Por qué no me habías dicho?—Le dijo la rubia

-Porque era una sorpresa, amor—Brittany beso los labios de Santana. Quinn y yo nos miramos y yo me acurruque en mi novia. Mi novia…

-¿Ustedes que harán?—Pregunto Santana. Yo baje mi mirada, yo me iría a Nueva York y dejaría a mi corderito aquí.

-Yo me iré a Juilliard—Baje mi mirada y Quinn me apretó más a ella

-Siempre si te iras a Nueva York—Afirmo Britt

-Y es por acuerdo mutuo—Contesto Quinn, la cual me sonreía abiertamente. Aún faltaban dos semanas y ya sentía el dolor en mi pecho.

-Ustedes son tan cursis juntas—Dijo Santana y sonreímos. Había sido un año completamente loco. Ni en mis más remotos sueños pensé que algo así pudiese pasar. Quinn y yo juntas, por siempre. Qué bien se escuchaba eso.

POV Quinn

Dos semanas más y la preparatoria terminaría. Un viaje terminaría para comenzar otro. Habían sido dos años muy locos, quien iba a pensar que Rachel y yo íbamos a terminar juntas o incluso, quien iba a pensar que Santana y Rachel terminarían siendo amigas. Era tan raro, pero a la vez era tan real. No cambiaria estos años escolares por nada del mundo.

Rachel se iba a ir a Juilliard y yo estaba feliz por ella. Su sueño se iba a cumplir, estudiaría en una de las mejores universidades de artes en el mundo y sería una actriz de Broadway. No podía pedir nada más y si a eso le agrego, que me iré con ella a Nueva York, ella no lo sabe, es una sorpresa. Ella piensa que me quedare aquí en Ohio, a estudiar fotografía, pero simplemente eso no iba a pasar, si había pensado en esa posibilidad, no quería dejar a mi madre sola, pero las cosas habían cambiado.

Estudiaría en el ICP, no quedaba lejos se la universidad donde Rach estudiaría, podríamos conseguir un apartamento, donde viviríamos las dos y estaríamos juntas y, oh sí, mi vida no podía estar mejor ahora que todo estaba por terminar. Rachel se iría al otro día del baile de graduación, así que tenía un par de ases bajo la manga. Todo sería perfecto, Rachel se enteraría que nos iríamos juntas a Nueva York, solo ella y yo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado los días y estábamos en la tienda de vestidos. Bueno, solo estábamos Santana y yo, porque ni Rachel ni Britt querían que las viéramos hasta el día del baile con sus vestidos, nos querían dar una sorpresa. Yo me había decidido ya por un vestido, no quería nada llamativo pero tampoco atrevido, negro iba a vestir, un vestido que marcara mi silueta de la cintura para arriba, mientras que el esto tendría vuelo. Santana aún no se había decidió por lo que estaba sentada.

-¿Entonces cuando le vas a decir a tu novia que te vas con ella a Nueva York?—Dijo Santana desde del vestidor.

-El viernes—Le dije

-El día del baile, que cliché, Fabray—Dijo al salir-¿Qué tal este?—Dijo al salir con un vestido rojo largo

-Te queda bien ese—Santana se miraba en el espejo y sonreía—No importa que sea un Cliché, prefiero ser cursi a no serlo—Santana me miro

-Si te refieres a lo de la canción, lo hare y ahora que mencionas eso de ser cursi, creo que robare tú idea y se la cantare el viernes. Tu sabes que vamos a cantar canciones para el baile, nuestro último año en la prepa, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho?—Yo sonreí—Me lo llevare—dijo al verse por última vez.

Era jueves ya y me sentía nerviosa, no sabía por qué. El ambiente no era el habitual, se sentía una densa capa de tristeza. Este sería el último día en el que estaríamos todos, juntos. Después de este día, Mike y Tina se irían a Londres, Mercedes se mudaría a Los Ángeles, Puck y Finn, se quedarían en Ohio, Kurt junto con Blaine, se vendrían a Nueva York, Santana y Britt se quedarían también en Ohio, Artie y Sam, bueno, Artie se mudaría a España y Sam, regresaría a Georgia. Esta sería la última vez que nos íbamos a ver, era tan triste.

-Bueno chicos, este es oficialmente el ultimo día que el club está reunido—Todos miramos al Sr. Shue el cual no estaba alegre—Fue un año bastante intenso, unos encontraron amor, otros encontraron su vocaciones, otros encontraron el éxito. Pero yo quiero decirles que yo encontré 12 hijos, los cuales me duele decirles adiós—Los ojos del Sr. Shue se estaban llenando de lágrimas, sus palabras llegaban a nuestros corazones—Pero sé que jamás me olvidaran porque yo a ustedes, nunca los olvidare. Pasamos tantas cosas juntos, que me es muy difícil tener que decirles adiós, pero, en lugar de continuar diciendo "Adiós" les diré un "Hasta luego" porque estoy seguro que pronto los volveré a ver. Y chicos, es un honor poder decir que son mis alumnos—Las lágrimas abundaban nuestros ojos y sin más abrazamos al Sr. Shue, nuestro profesor, nuestro amigo, nuestro segundo padre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Eso fue tan triste, Quinn—Rachel y yo estábamos recostadas en mi cama. Mi pequeña novia tenía su rostro en mi pecho mientras yo la abrazaba más a mi cuerpo.

-Lo sé, incluso Santana estaba llorando. Y mira que eso no se ve muy seguido—Ambas estábamos recordando lo que unas horas atrás había pasado.

-Esto está siendo más doloroso de lo que espere, Quinn—Se acerque hasta mi morena y bese su frente.

-Lo sé, amor, pero algún día tendríamos que decir adiós—Enseguida Rachel se levantó de la cama y me miro directamente a los ojos— ¿Qué pasa?

-Tú sabes que yo me iré a Nueva York y…-Pero yo no la deje continuar

-Ya lo habíamos hablado, Rach. Yo iré todos los fines de semana y tú igual vendrás. Nuestro amor es más grande que la distancia, Rachel—Mi morena sonrió débilmente y se acercó a mí y beso mis labios lentamente.

-¿Sabes que te amo, verdad?—Yo sonreí

-Al igual que yo—Rachel volvió a besarme

El día del baile había llegado, aún no lo podía creer. Todo estaba ya listo, la limosina, el corsage para mí y para Rachel. Estaba emocionada, me mire una vez más en el espejo. Mi maquillaje estaba ligero, nada exagerado, mi vestido negro hacía contraste con mis ojos, los cuales se miraban verdes. Baje las escaleras y mi madre estaba ya con la cámara lista y cuando menos, un flash fue lo que sentí, negué con la cabeza y mi madre me abrazo.

-Estas hermosa, mi vida—Yo me sonroje un poco y bese la mejilla de mi madre.

-Gracias, mama—Y madre me abrazó

-Recuerda no llegar tarde, porque mañana te vas a Nueva York—Yo sonreí

-Lo sé, mamá. Te amo y gracias por todo—Abracé a mi mamá fuertemente y ella comenzó a llorar.

-Te quiero tanto, mi pequeña Quinn. Pero dejémonos de llantos—Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas—Es hora de que vayas por tú chica. Y salúdala de mi parte. Ve con cuidado y no vayas a tomar—Yo solo sonreí, bese por última vez la mejilla de mi mamá y me fui hasta la limosina la cual ya me estaba esperando.

El camino hasta la casa de Rachel fue corto, iba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos, que no me percate que habíamos llegado hasta que el chofer me tuvo que decir que habíamos llegado. Me sonroje y salí de la limosina, suspire una última vez y toque la puerta de los Berry. Mi corazón estaba por salirse y en eso salió el papa de Rachel, Marcus.

-Buenas noches, Sr. Berry—Dije difícilmente

-Buenas noches, Quinn. Adelante, le diré a Evan que llame a Rachel—Yo solo asentí y vi como le decía a su esposo que llamada a su hija—En unos momentos baja

-Gracias—Dije

-Quinn, Rachel se va mañana a Nueva York, ¿ya idearon un plan para verse?

-Nos veremos todo el tiempo, Sr. Berry—Me miro confundido—Me iré también a Nueva York a estudiar, fotografía—Marcus sonrió

-Pues felicidades, es raro que Rachel no nos haya dicho

-Es una sorpresa, ella no lo sabe. Se lo diré esta noche—Marcus sonrió y yo quede estúpidamente estúpida al ver a Rachel bajar por esas escaleras. Estaba deslumbrantemente hermosa, no podía creer lo bella que estaba esa noche. Su cabello estaba suelto y su maquillaje estaba ligeramente marcado dejando ver sus ojos con un color más claro que el original, el vestido era extrapole, de dolor rosa ligero. Ni muy largo ni muy corto, simplemente perfecta.

-Sigo aquí, Quinn. No me la desvistas con la mirada—La voz de Marcus es mi oído me saco de mis pensamientos y me sonroje

-Papi dile a papá que no sonroje a mi bebe—Dijo Rachel cuando ya estaba a mí lado—Estas hermosa, amor

-¿Yo? Tú estás más que hermosa, estas preciosa, amor—Rachel se sonrojo y bese su mejilla—Tú corsage—Le dije entregándole la cajita—No espera, te lo tengo que poner yo—Tome la cajita y saque la flor y se la puse a Rachel en su mano y ella hizo lo mismo.

-La foto del recuerdo—Dijo Evan. Ambas nos posicionamos para la foto y el señor Berry la tomo—Ustedes son tan lindas juntas, ya me imagino cuan hermosos serán nuestros nietos, Marcus—El señor Berry frunció el ceño y Rachel y yo nos sonrojamos.

-Bueno, creo que nos vamos. No llegare tarde porque, bueno tú sabes—Le dijo a su padre

-Solo diviértete, pequeña—Ambos besaron la mejilla de Rachel—Nos la cuidas, Quinn. Confiamos ciegamente en ti—Yo asentí

-Con mi vida—Rachel sonrió y tomó mi mano y nos fuimos. En el camino hasta la escuela, estuvimos platicando, Rachel estuvo a punto de llorar por su partida a Nueva York, pero yo la detuve, quería decírselo ya, pero tenía que esperar, solo un poco más. Después de unos minutos, por fin habíamos llegado al baile. Todo estaba tan lindo, todos nuestros amigos estaban allí. Era increíble que todo ese grupo de personas, pudieran a llegar ser grandes amigos.

-Brittany, esto te lo prometí hace mucho tiempo y por fin ha llegado el día. Tan solo un segundo fue suficiente para enamorarme de ti—Miramos a Britt la cual estaba sonriendo al ver a Santana arriba de escenario.

_**En una historia sin ti Fui fácil de predecir Justo enfrente de mi un Túnel obscuro y sin fin**_

Santana miraba directamente los ojos azules de Britt, la cual estaba conmovida con Santana. Esta era una nueva faceta de esa morena, jamás se dejaba ver de esa manera, pero el amor nos cambia. Yo mire a Rachel la cual me abrazaba a ella.

_**La tormenta que ahogaba mi alma de pronto aclaro el cielo gris En un momento entendí que eres la mitad de mi. En un instante te vi y el mundo dejo de existir. Ya no puedo dejar de encontrarte y hablarte aunque no estés aquí.**_

Mire a mi alrededor y todos estaban bailando lentamente con sus parejas. Mire a Rachel y ella me sonrió, tome su mano y ambas pegamos nuestros cuerpos para comenzar a bailar.

_**Tan solo, tan solo un minuto fue suficiente para quererte Con solo un segundo nos dimos cuenta que era para siempre No puedo ocultarlo, no puedo evitarlo Estar a tu lado me hace sentir diferente.**_

-Quién iba a pensar que Santana cantara una canción tan hermosa a Britt—Le dije a Rachel a su oído.

-A veces haces cosas por amor sin pensarlo. Siento que estoy siendo egoísta, Quinn—Mire los ojos marrones de Rachel

-¿De qué hablas?

-De mi ida a Nueva York

-Es tú sueño, Rachel. Ya te dije que resolveremos eso de pasar tiempo juntas y sabes que cuando yo digo algo lo cumplo—Dije sonriendo

_**Había esperado por ti toda una eternidad en esta tarde de abril la espera llego al final ya no puedo dejar de pensarte y amarte aunque no estés aquí.**_

Volteamos al escenario y allí estaba Britt con Santana, ambas tomadas de la mano. La escena más tierna de la noche. Era tan lindo ver a esas dos. Simplemente se complementaban tan bien. Britt era tan linda y Santana, bueno, Santana era ella misma.

_**No me dejes aquí ya no quiero sufrir si tan solo supieras que ya no soy nada sin ti... sin ti. **__**Tan solo, tan solo un minuto fue suficiente para quererte Con solo un segundo nos dimos cuenta que era para siempre No puedo ocultarlo, no puedo evitarlo Estar a tu lado me hace sentir diferente.**_

La canción había terminado y todos aplaudimos sonoramente. Después vimos que Brittany besaba a Santana eufóricamente. Rachel y yo sonreímos, a lo lejos, mi amiga me miro y me cerro un ojo y yo sonreí.

-Ven, vamos a tomar un poco de aire—Tome la mano de Rachel y la lleve hasta afuera de la escuela, justo a las canchas de Futbol.

-¿Me vas a secuestrar?—Yo sonreí y tomé a Rachel por la cintura y la pegue a mí cuerpo.

-Te amo, Rachel Bárbara Berry—Y me acerque a ella y bese sus labios lentamente. Me tome el tiempo para tatuarme su sabor, para que mis labios se amoldaran para siempre en sus labios.

-Yo te amo más, Lucy Quinn Fabray—Y ahora ella me besaba. Sus besos, mi propia marca de Heroína.

-Tú anillo, lo sigues llevando puesto—Dije al tomar su mano y ver su dedo anular donde llevaba el aniño que le di en México.

-Obvio, jamás me lo quito. No me lo quité incluso cuando no "estábamos juntas"—Yo sonreí y bese su mejilla.

-Mi amor por ti, durara toda la vida, ¿lo sabes, verdad?—Ella me sonrió

-Quinn, ya no quiero irme a Nueva York. Te amo suficiente como para dejar mi sueño y estar contigo—Yo la abracé y bese su frente

-Eso no será necesario—Ella se separó un poco de mí y me mira directamente a los ojos

-¿Por qué? ¿Vas a terminar conmigo?

-¿Qué? No, Rachel—Sonreí-¿Recuerdas las fotos que te tome aquella tarde en el parque?

-Obvio, ¿Qué con eso?

-Mi madre envió las fotos al ICP—Rachel abrió sus ojos completamente—Me dieron una beca total para estudiar en Nueva York—Mire a Rachel, sus ojos estaban cristalinos y lo que hizo fue besarme para después abrazarme.

-¿Eso quiere decir, que?—Yo reí

-Que me voy con Usted, Señorita Berry a Nueva York—Rachel grito y yo sonreí

-Me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo, Dios mío, te tendré conmigo, para mí.

-Al menos hasta que me cambies por un actor de Broadway—Ella me miro feo

-Eres una tonta—Yo la abracé

-Pero soy TÚ, tonta—Y me beso

-Para siempre

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por fin era sábado. Nuestros amigos estaban afuera de la casa. El día estaba algo nublado, tal vez una ligera lluvia caería esta tarde en Ohio. Nuestro vuelo salía en tres horas. Sentí un vació en mi corazón, dejaba a la mayor parte de mis amigos en Ohio, pero al mismo tiempo, se llenaba al saber, que Rachel estaría conmigo.

-Las extrañare tanto, Quinnchel—Nos dijo Britt, al momento que nos abrazaba ambas. Después la mire y unas cuantas lágrimas se querían asomar por sus ojos. Odiaba ver llorar a Britt, ella era un alma feliz, ella nunca tendría por qué llorar.

-Britt, toma—Dije al darle un pequeño pato amarilla, el cual en su centro, tenía como un tipo porta-retrato, en donde había una foto mía con Santana ella y Rachel—Para que nos recuerdes hasta que regresemos—Ella sonrió y volví a abrazarnos a ambas.

-Nunca pensé decir esto, pero: las voy a extrañar—Dijo santana algo sonrojada

-Oh por Dios—Rachel la abrazo

-Dios, Berry, contrólate—Todos sonreímos ante tal acto.

-Sé que no es un Adiós permanente. Nos volveremos a ver—Nos dijo Mercedes para después abrazarnos.

-Tenlo por seguro. Tendremos un Diva-Off—Le dijo mi morena sonriendo

-Lo esperare con Ansias—Después se acercó Artie para abrazarnos.

-Mi sexy princesa judía, te voy a extrañar y a ti también, Hot-Momma—Puck nos abrazó a ambas—No se olviden de nosotros—Rachel se acercó y beso la mejilla del que un día fue nuestro ex novio.

-Sé que me porte mal con ambas, pero ahora que somos amigos. Me da gusto que sea Quinn la que está a tú lado y la que se ira contigo a NYC. Les deseo lo mejor y éxito para ambas y yo quiero ser el padrino del primer pequeño que ambas tengan—Ambas nos sonrojamos ante lo dicho por Finn, sus palabras sonaban sinceras. Lo abrazamos y Rachel beso la mejilla de Finn.

-Te quiero, Finn—Él se sonrojo y me miro. Yo asentí

-Yo también, Rachel—Nos abrazamos con el resto y los padres de Rachel junto con mi mamá, salieron.

-Chicas, es hora de irnos—Dimos un suspiro fuerte y volvimos a abrazar a todos de nuevo. Los chicos nos ayudaron a subir las maletas. Nos subimos al auto y por la parte de atrás miramos como los chicos nos decían adiós. Una lagrima rojo por mi mejilla y Rachel se soltó a llorar.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, nuestros padres nos separaron, puesto que querían estar con nosotras. Nos dijeron: "Ustedes estarán TODOS los días juntas" Mi madre no me soltaba, y la entendía. Pero, mi futuro era con Rachel en Nueva York. Solo ella y yo. A lo lejos escuchaba como los padre de Rachel le decían que no querían nietos pronto y ella solo se sonrojaba. Los padres y sus ideas.

-_Pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de Nueva York, favor de pasar a la puerta 10. Su vuelo despegara en 10 minutos—_Ya era el momento. Mi madre me abrazo una vez más y beso me mejilla, después fue con Rachel e hizo lo mismo. Tome la mano de mi novia y caminamos hasta nuestro destino.

El vuelo había sido agotador pero por fin estábamos en Nueva York, por fin nuestros sueños comenzaban. Inmediatamente dejamos las cosas en el hotel; nos hospedaríamos en uno, en lo que conseguíamos un Departamento juntas. Salimos a la ciudad y recorrimos los teatros de Broadway. Los ojos de Rachel se iluminaron.

-Aquí es donde pertenezco—Dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Aquí pertenecemos—Le respondí

-¿Pasa siempre?—Me dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos

-Solo tú y yo—Y sin pesarlo dos veces bese esos labios que me volvían loca. Esos labios que eran mi marca personal de Heroína. Era el principio de una historia que no tendría final. Era el comienzo de una historia donde no habría celos, no habría Finn, solo Rachel y yo. Solo ella y yo, las dos, para siempre, por siempre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**HOLA**

Bueno, aquí les dejo el capítulo final de esta historia, la cual fue mi primer Fic #Faberry. Quiero agradecerle a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y comentar esta historia. Me llena de alegría saber que fue de su agrado y en verdad, de todo corazón **G R A C I A S.**

**Espero que les guste y una vez más muchas gracias por su apoyo.**

No es mi final como escritora, recuerden que tengo dos historias más sin terminar. Da sentimiento haber llegado al final pero es bueno haber llegado a él.

**Muchas gracias, una vez más. **

No hubo mucha acción sexual y eso :$ pero de igual manera, era mi primer fic, y bueno, soy muy cursi y pienso que el amor va más allá de una relación sexual. El amor no solo son besos y carisias, sino son los detalles que lo conllevan.

Espero que les guste y **GRACIAS**


End file.
